This One's For Keeps
by sincerelysabrina
Summary: Falling for him was never part of her plans. He always thought she wasn't his type. This is the story of how they were both wrong. 11: "'Ally is on her period and she's PMS-ing or something, but oh my god, man, it's scary as hell. She's ranting on how much of an idiot our gender is, so I wouldn't go in there if I were you...' Austin winced. "Am I going to get slapped if I go?"
1. Torrey

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! WHOO! Now, those of you who have been loyal readers and supporter of mine before know that I never, absolutely NEVER put Author's Notes in the beginning of chapters. But this, I'm sorry, THIS is a milestone! I recently emailed FanFiction's special email for requesting categories. Naturally, I requested Austin and Ally, gave the character list, and everything else that was needed. Within 24 hours of my request, a new TV shows category was added: Austin and Ally! Now, if you don't believe me, I CAN and I WILL show screenshots of the emails sent between me and Zack, one of the FanFic admins— IF and ONLY IF you send me the request in a review or PM. Then, I will figure out how to take a screenshot so that you can see it, which, by the way, does anyone know how to do? Um, but, honestly, do you really want to see screenshots of a couple of emails? You guys have better things to do, I'm sure.**

**Ahem. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Torrey<span>

* * *

><p>Torrey Adams. Blonde, blue-eyed, and tall. Plus, she was a cheerleader.<p>

That was exactly Austin's type. From the moment she stepped into Sonic Boom, he knew that it was crush at first sight.

"Um, this isn't the hair salon, is it?" Torrey laughed embarrassedly.

Austin turned around, opening his mouth to answer, only to stop dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Torrey. "Uh... no. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name?" He offered her a charming smile, completely ignoring the customers that were waiting. Ally had left him in charge again, much to her displeasure— after what had happened with the kangaroo, she never wanted to leave Austin in charge again. She had to, though, to supervise the tuning of her old piano. She said that she never trusted tuners to do their job right.

"I'm Torrey. And aren't you Austin Moon?"

"Yeah, you know me?"

"Oh, I watched you on the Helen Show. You were great!"

"Austin, how's the store— oh, hi." Ally stopped as she saw Torrey. "Are you looking for something?"

"Oh, no, I just thought this was the hair salon, but I guess I got it wrong. Sorry about that." Torrey shrugged sheepishly, flashing them a smile. "Oh my god, you're Ally Dawson, aren't you? You're Austin's songwriter! Oh my god, I think you're amazing! I watched you on the Helen Show."

Ally moaned, slapping a hand over her face. "You watched that?"

Torrey nodded. "Yup."

"So, you were looking for the hair salon?" Austin stepped in front of Ally, pushing her behind him and bringing himself closer to Torrey. "C'mon, I'll take you."

"Oh, cool, thanks. It was nice to meet you, Ally," Torrey called over her shoulder as she and Austin left the store, with Austin flashing her his smile over and over again as they walked and talked.

Ally rolled her eyes good-naturedly, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at Austin's behavior. "One pretty girl walks by..."

"... and he locks his eyes on them. But you gotta admit, the kid is a chick magnet," finished Trish.

Ally shrugged. "I guess."

"Trish! What's your full name?" Dez bounded up to them, clipboard in hand.

"You first," retorted Trish.

"Oh, no problem. It's Dezilicious Maximius Hartford."

"No. No way is your first name Dezilicious," exclaimed Trish, slapping a hand down on the piano to emphasize her point.

Dez shrugged. "You can believe what you want, lady, but this here is some Dezilicious."

Ally rolled her eyes, making her way to the practice room where the piano tuner was doing his job.

"Uh, hi, Calvin, are you done yet?" Ally motioned to the piano.

Calvin stood up, saluting her. "Yes, ma'am. It took a heck of a lotta talent, but this old baby's fired up and ready to go. I haven't seen an old piano like this since, well, ever! Well, you have a good day, young lady." He patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her and down the stairs.

"Thanks!" She called, waving. "And my piano's not that old!"

"Yes it is!"

"Besides, I got a new piano!"

"Doesn't matter, the one I tuned is still old!"

Ally ignored Calvin's comment and sat down at the piano, stretching her fingers out over the ivory keys. "Okay, Ally, here we go," she said to herself. "Time to write another hit song.

_It's been a really really messed up week_  
><em>Seven days of torture<em>  
><em>Seven days of bitter<em>  
><em>And my boyfriend went and cheated on me (what)<em>  
><em>He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him<em>."

"_La la la_  
><em>Whatever<em>  
><em>La la la<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter<em>  
><em>La la la<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>  
><em>La la la (here we go now)<em>!" Austin joined in, making Ally jump. **(1)**

"Can we get you a bell or something? So I can know when you're going to creep up on me?" complained Ally.

Austin beamed at her, holding up a scrap of paper with numbers on it. "Guess what?"

Ally humored him and replied, "You got that girl's number?"

"Yeah! Dez thought I got the recipe for pie." Austin looked confused. "Actually, how did he come up with that?"

Ally shook her head, smiling. "Well, at least you got something done this afternoon."

"Oh, and not only that, but she said she's going to come back! She says she has an offer for us," explained Austin, leaning against the piano, his fingers inching forward for Ally's book.

With lightning fast reflexes, Ally slapped Austin's hand away, grabbing her book and clutching it to her chest. "Don't touch my book," she warned.

Austin held his hands up in surrender. "I give up. Anyway, so you're a girl, right?"

Ally dropped her hands to her side in one, big, dramatic gesture. "Yes, Austin, I am indeed a girl. Does this surprise you?"

Austin brushed it off easily. "Not now, Ally. I need some advice."

Ally considered it, knodding as she leaned across the piano to face him more clearly. "Okay, what for?"

"Well, it's about Torrey."

"And?"

"Well, I kinda like her."

"Okay. And?"

"How do I get her to go out with me?"

Ally looked surprised, pushing herself off of the piano. "Easy. Do something nice for her, then ask her out."

"Oh. Okay. Well, that sounds surprisingly easy! Thanks, Ally!" He grinned at her. "Bye! I'm gonna go buy some balloons for Torrey!" He bounded down the stairs, jumping off the last couple of steps.

"Balloons? He's going to give her balloons?" Ally shook her head, sitting back down on the piano bench. "Well, I'm sure he'll be able to figure it out. Actually... probably not. Poor Torrey. She seemed like a nice girl. Oh, well." Ally shrugged, like _what can you do?_ and started playing her song again.

* * *

><p>"... Carlotta Maria Villena Martinez," Trish finished with one big breath.<p>

"There's no way your name's that long," said Dez, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, Freckles? My birth certificate was eight pages long," retorted Trish.

"Freckles? Oooh, did we come up with nicknames for each other? Trishiana, you can be Trish! I came up with that on my own," said Dez, looking proud.

Trish flicked his forehead. "That's already my nickname, idiot!"

"Austin can be Aussie!" Dez went on, ignoring Trish until she kicked him.

"None of us need nicknames! We already have them!" said Trish exasperatedly. "Except for Austin, but we are not calling him Aussie."

"Oh yeah? Let's ask him! Hey, Austin, wouldn't Aussie be a cool nickname for you?" asked Dez hopefully.

Austin gave him a strange look. "Um, no. Which reminds me, we need to get Ally a nickname!"

"She already has one. Hello, Ally?" replied Trish in a duh kind of way. "Her full name is Allison Marie Dawson."

"Yeah, but so what? I wanna get her a nickname! I guess I'll think of it while I go to the party shop to buy balloons." Austin shrugged and started for the door.

"Wait! I have an employee discount there. Although, at the rate I'm going— my shift started an hour ago— I probably won't have that discount for long, so use it when you can! Here's the card." Trish handed a blue Party Rage card to Austin, who took it and bounded off.

"Alright, well, I'm going to the Vitaminne Shoppe**(2)**. See ya." Dez saluted Trish and spun on his heel to leave.

"Trish, did Austin leave yet?" Ally perched precariously on the rail of the stairs.

"Yeah, he just went to get balloons or something," explained Trish.

"Oh, okay, then. I was going to tell him that balloons wouldn't be the best choice to give to a girl when you're asking her out, but he'll just have to do without my help, I guess." Ally shrugged.

"Hey, Ally, you wouldn't happen to be jealous... right?" Trish asked hesitantly.

"Jealous? Of what?" Ally looked confused.

"Of, you know..." Trish trailed off.

"No, not really. I don't know."

"Are you jealous that Austin's a chick magnet?"

"No. Why would I be? We're just friends." Ally waved it off dismissively. "Best friends, sure, but nothing romantic." **(3)**

"So you're not gonna be mad if he starts going out with someone?" Trish pressed on, refusing to believe that her best friend really didn't have any feelings for Austin.

"No, I'd be happy for him. Oh, I would hope that he doesn't become one of those saps who don't spend any time with their friends anymore because he's so asborbed in his relationship."

"That's very... specific."

"Don't get any ideas, Trish. Austin and I are just friends; best friends with absolutely no romantic feelings for each other."** (4)**

Trish rolled her eyes. "Okay, Ally, okay. Hey, we don't happen to have any licorice, do we?"

"Why?"

"Well, I lost a bet with Dez and he wants licorice."

"What was the bet about?"

"... whether or not I can keep my job for a week."

"Oh, Trish, why did you take up a stupid bet like that? You know you never could've won!" Ally handed her best friend a stick of licorice. "Here. It's from my dad's secret stash of licorice." She rolled her eyes. "It's a couple years old, though, so you might not want to give it to Dez—"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," Trish cut her off. "I'm sure he'll be fine," she called over her shoulder as she power-walked her way out of the store.

"Try not to give him food poisoning, Trish!"

"Definitely!"

* * *

><p>"ALLY!" Austin yelled as he searched through the store. "Ally, where are you?"<p>

"What? Where's the fire?" Ally ran out of the practice room, frantically looking around.

Austin spotted her and leaped up the stairs. He was in such a hurry, he almost knocked her over. Instead, he caught her just in time, his arms going around her waist and hers around his neck in a knee-jerk reaction to save themselves from falling. They stayed that way for a moment, then broke away quickly, not meeting the other's eyes. Austin rubbed his neck nervously and Ally fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Finally, Ally broke the silence. "So what did you need?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. I need advice, quick!" Austin latched onto her wrist and pulled her into the practice room. "How do you get a girl to notice that you like her?"

"Didn't we already do this with the balloons?" Ally shook her wrist free of his hand.

"Uh, yeah, but that didn't work! I bought her balloons, chocolates, a card, a hippo—"

"Wait, a hippo?" Ally cut him off.

"It was stuffed," he explained.

"Well, why would you get a girl a stuffed hippo?"

"I dunno, it was on sale. Anyways, nothing seems to be working. Everytime I give he something, she says, 'Thanks, how did you know?' Like what the fuck?"

Ally held up her hands. "Whoa, there, tiger, calm down. Have you tried telling her that you like her?"

"Do I have to?" His completely innocent expression, free of any guile, made Ally want to face-palm.

Ally groaned. "I don't know how you ever got a date without me, Austin."

He shrugged. "Well, normally, the girls come to me."

"Oh, yeah, well, maybe this one's different." Ally's tone was exasperated. "You really do have to tell her, Austin. Make a romantic gesture or something."

"Ally?" Ally's dad stuck his head in the room. "Someone's here to see you. Oh, and you, too, Austin."

"Us?" The two asked in unison.

"Yes, you two. She's a very pretty girl, Austin, but I thought you and Ally were—" **(5)**

"Why does everyone always think that?" Ally threw up her hands and stalked out the door.

"Think what? Hey, wait up, Ally!"

Ally could only thank god that Austin was so oblivious. **(6)**

* * *

><p>"Torrey? Hey!" Austin covered up his surprise with a grin.<p>

"Oh, were you looking for us?" asked Ally.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you guys were free to perform at my sweet sixteen party. Oh, and Austin, you were so sweet with all the presents! How did you know that it was my birthday?" asked Torrey.

"It was her birthday?" Austin whisper-asked to Ally.

"It would seem so," Ally whispered back.

"Guys?" Torrey waved a hand in front of them.

"Oh, yeah! Um, lucky guess?" Austin offered, smiling uncertainly.

"Wow, that was a really lucky guess!" gushed Torrey. "Anyways, are you guys free to perform tonight?"

Austin looked at Ally, who nodded, and said, "Yeah! Definitely."

"Cool! The party starts at eight, so if you guys wanna come half an hour early to set up, that's fine. The party's probably not going to end until midnight or so, but you can leave before that. Here's the invite." Torrey handed each of them an embossed envelope lined with blue ribbon. "Thanks, again! Oh, by the way, how much do you charge?"

Austin and Ally looked at each other. Austin questioned Ally with his eyes, like _what do we do?_ Ally shrugged, like _I dunno_.

"Ummm, how much do you normally pay?" asked Ally. Austin held his hand up for a high-five, which she slapped.

"Nice save!" he whispered.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"The band that played at my sister's sweet sixteen wasn't all that great, and they got paid $1,000. I've heard you sing, Austin, and I think you're really good, so I guess $1, 500?" **(7)**

Austin turned to Ally, his eyes wide. "That's a lot of money!" he whispered.

"I know!" she replied. Turning to Torrey, she smiled and said, "That seems like a reasonable price. I guess we'll swing by at half past seven?" Ally turned inquiring eyes on Austin, who nodded.

"Half past seven it is. See you guys there!" Torrey waved at them over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the store.

"Quick, Ally, we need to practice that song!"

"Which one?"

"The party one! It's perfect for a sweet sixteen party!"

"Tonight Tonight?" **(8)**

"Yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Guess who got a job at Cate's Caterers?" Trish walked into the practice room, decked out in a waitress's uniform. "And we're catering at some girl's sweet sixteen tonight. Torrey Adams or something?"<p>

"No way, we're performing there tonight! Speaking of, Ally, we need to get ready!" Austin pulled Ally up from the piano seat. "You have to find something pretty to wear, and I need to look amazing."

Ally gave him a look. "So apparently, what I wear normally isn't pretty?" But he was already gone.

"Wait, Torrey wouldn't be the girl that I thought you were jealous over, would she? The one who Austin tried to ask out with balloons?" asked Trish.

Ally nodded. "The exact same one."

"Well, he's right! You need to find something pretty to wear!"

"... are my normal clothes really that bad?" **(9)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, we're done!" Trish stepped back to admire her handiwork.<p>

Ally rolled her eyes. "Was it really necessary to look this nice for some-girl-that-I-don't-even-know's party?"

Trish ignored her comment. "Oh, I am good. I am good."

Ally wore a white, strapless mini dress with intricate, floral detailing in gold that spiraled out from the bottom left corner of the dress. A pair of white peep-toe wedges completed the outfit. In all honesty, Trish hadn't done much except to stand back and praise herself. To be fair, she had straightened Ally's hair, which now lay flat on her back.

Ally's dad popped his head in. "Ally, Austin's waiting for you. And Trish, Dez is here with a catering service...?" He trailed off, clearly confused.

"Well, we gotta go. Bye, Mr. Dawson!" Trish called over her shoulder as she dragged an unwilling Ally out of the room.

"Bye, girls! Have fun!"

* * *

><p>"Dez. What are you doing here?" Trish ground out through her teeth, glaring at his waiter vest.<p>

"Oh, I always tag along. Duh, I'm the film maker?" Dez pointed to himself.

"So you're not here with Cate's Caterers, the catering caterers?"

"... can you repeat that again, slowly?"

"Oh, whew, for a second ther I thought you were gonna steal my job. Why are you wearing a waiter's uniform, again?"

"Oh, this?" Dez pointed once again at myself. "Austin said it was a sweet serving party, so I came in serving gear! Get it? Serving? Waiters? Do any of you see the connection?"

"No, I said it was a sweet sixteen party," Austin corrected him.

Dez shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll just blend in with Trish's company of caterers. Which, speaking of, our ride's here!" Dez pointed to a truck outside the door. The truck advertised Cate's Caterers, showing a picture of Cate and her caterers, the information of the company, and their motto: Cate Puts The Cate In CATEring!

"Our ride? Oh, nonononono, Freckles, you and I are not going—"

The catering truck beeped at them. Dez shrugged, like _what can you do?_and picked up Trish, greeted Cate, and launched Trish into the seat. "Ally, I think Austin has a ride for you guys! See you at the party! Bye!" The van zoomed off.

Austin looked confused. "Ally? She isn't even down here—" He turned and saw the aforementioned girl at the top of the stairs. "Oh. Ahem." He cleared his throat. Why did she look so... different? She always looked nice, but she looked like she had gone out of her way to look good.

"Hey, Austin. Dez said you had a ride for us?" She turned to him, inquiring.

He shook his head, clearing it. "Um... yeah. Right, the ride. Let's get our instruments and stuff first. You look... um, nice."

She smiled. "Thanks." She surveyed him once critically and nodded. "You, too." Dressed in a leather jacket, navy button-down, black jeans, skinny silver tie, and his signature sneakers, he really did look nice. Dressed up enough for a special party, but down enough so he didn't stand out in a crowd of people. Although, he was Austin Moon. How could he ever not stand out? To Ally, it felt like he would be identifiable to her in any crowd.

... was that weird? No, Ally convinced herself, it's not weird. He's one of your best friends, of course you'd be able to find him in a crowd of people.

... right?

* * *

><p>By the time they had maneuvered their way out of traffic and to Torrey's house, it was already quarter to eight.<p>

"We're late, we're late, we're late!" cried Ally frantically, her hands going up to her hair instinctively.

Austin's hands shot out to grab her wrists. "Calm down, Ally!" He laughed. "We're gonna be fine. Let's go meet up with Torrey first, okay?"

Ally nodded. "Okay, okay. We'll be fine. Yeah."

Laughing, Austin pulled her in for a hug. For a moment, the scent of her stupid **(11)** (but really-nice smelling) strawberry shampoo made him lose track of his thoughts. Plus, she just fit so... perfectly in his arms. She was pretty small, standing only 5' 4" **(12)** as a sophomore, whereas he was almost 6 feet tall as a sophomore, and he was still growing. Fortunately, she stood at the perfect height for tip-toe kisses... _whoa, there, Austin. Torrey, remember? Yeah, Torrey._Austin shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "We're gonna be just fine," he murmured against her hair. Bouncing back slightly on his heels, he released her, suddenly missing her warmth, for some reason.

"Um, Austin?" Ally gestured to his shirt.

"What?" He glanced down Ally's earring had gotten stuck on his shirt during their hug. "Oh. Uh..."

"Sorry," Ally apologized. She reached up to untangle her earring from his shir. Her brow furrowed with concentration, and the tip of her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth. "Got it!" With a triumphant, cry, she released her earring from Austin's shirt.

"Whoo!" Austin cheered along with her, slinging an arm comfortably around her shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, they were all revved up and ready to rock, when...<p>

"Ally, you okay? You look a little green!" Austin exclaimed, concerned.

Trish tried to sneak by, a guilty expression on her face. She almost escaped, too, but Austin grabbed the back of her uniform just as she was passing them. "_Trish..._" he said in a warning tone. "_What did you do?_"

"Well, I may have, just a tiny bit, dropped my brother's shoe into the whipped cream vat that we were taking whipped cream out of to top the éclaires**(13)**. Wait, Ally, you didn't eat any, did you?" Trish was suddenly frantic, her hand on Ally's shoulders.

Ally nodded miserably, her cheeks bulging out a second before throwing up.

Austin looked flustered. "Uh, Ally? You okay?"

Ally breathed heavily for a few seconds before slowly uncurling herself to stand at her full height, nodding a little uncertainly. "Y-yeah. You know what, I think I'll just go home. You guys stay, I'll be fine."

"At least get Dez to take you home! He's got no monetary value except to do these useless chores!" urged Trish.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Dez indignantly. He turned a concerned look on Ally. "But, seriously, let me take you home. You don't look too good."

Ally shook her head, throwing up once again— over Dez's shoes. "I'm sorry," she croaked. "I've actually been feeling a little off this whole week— I guess the whipped cream was the last straw. But you guys go and have fine. I'll be fine, really."

Austin groaned, running a hand through his hair. "This is ridiculous. Here, Ally, let me take you home."

Ally was well enough to push him back. "NO! You need to stay and perform! I'll get Dez to take me home!"

Austin just shook his head and disappeared into the crowd, reappearing next to Torrey.

"Hey, Torrey. Happy birthday," he said, smiling, handing her a small gift box. Inside was a simple black guitar pick. "In case you ever start playing," he explained.

She took it, touched. "Thanks."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Look, I'm really sorry, but Ally's sick and I gotta take her home. Well, actually, she wants me to stay and perform, but it just doesn't feel right performing without her. I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do to make up for it—"

Torrey shook her head. "Austin." She cut him off. "It's okay, my boyfriend's band is here tonight. They can just substitute for you."

Austin did a double take. "Your _boyfriend_?"

"Hey, babe." A muscular guy— obviously a football player— came up behind Torry and wound his arms around her waist. "Whoa, no way, it's Austin Moon!" He let go of her to shake Austin's hand. "I'm Bobby. How you doing, bro? I saw you on the Helen Show; it was some good stuff, man, some really good stuff."

Austin managed to pull his features together into a smile. "Thanks. Uh, did you happen to hear what I said to Torrey?"

"Oh, yeah. It's totally cool, man, don't worry about it. If my girlfriend was sick, I wouldn't want to perform without her, either." Bobby stared adoringly into Torrey's eyes as she cooed his name.

The whole thing made Austin want to throw up like Ally had done— speaking of Ally... "Um, Ally isn't my girlfriend. She's my songwriter, and one of my best friends."

Torrey laughed. "Oh, look at that, Bobby! They're still in the denial stage! Aw, that's adorable."

Bobby grinned. "Austin, I gotta tell you, you should get the girl before someone else does."

Torrey shushed Bobby playfully and held out an envelope. "Here. It's your money."

"B-but we're not even going to perform!" spluttered Austin, pushing the money away. "I can't take this."

Torrey's face turned serious. "Austin, I think you're a great singer, and I'm touched that you care this much about comittment. But, honestly?" She gestured around her, at the fourteen-acre mansion that included five pools, four tennis courts, two ski trails, and more. "I've got money to spare. And just because you and Ally seem so sweet and look so good together, I'm giving you $2, 000. But hey," she winked, "Don't forget what Bobby said. Get the girl before it's too late."

Austin took the envelope, shocked. "Um... I don't know what to say."

Torrey laughed. "Underneath this shallow, vain, rich, spoiled, snob of a cheerleader, there's a heart. And I think my money went to a good cause. Good luck, Austin." And with that, she left, Bobby in two behind her.

As Austin walked back to his friends, he wonndered what he was going to tell them. And in the middle of making his way through the crowds to them, he thought of a nickname for Ally.

In the end, he told them exactly what happened, leaving out the parts about Bobby and Torrey's assumption about him and Ally.

As he finished his story, Dez nudged him once to remind him that Ally was still a little down on the weather.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, Alls, let's go home."

She nodded weakly. "Let's."

* * *

><p>At Sonic Boom (where, on the third and second floor, Ally and her father lived), Austin collapsed on the couch in the practice room. He took off his jacket, loosened his tie, and kicked off his shoes. Ally went up the winding staircase to her room on the third floor to change and pop some Tylenol (her self-prescribed medication for all illnesses). When she came back down, her hair was wet from the shower, which meant it was curly. She had changed out of the white dress into comfy gray sweats, pink polka-dotted fuzzy socks, a floral tank top, and a JULLIARD sweatshirt. Her face was conpletely clear of any makeup. All in all, Austin thought she looked beautiful. He liked this normal, casual, real Ally more than the carefully-dressed Ally. Uh, beautiful in a platonic way, of course. Even best friends had to acknowledge the other's good traits, right?<p>

Ally collapsed onto the couch, scooching herself closer to him in order to absorb some of the comforting warmth that he exuded. She noticed that he had changed, too, into off-white sweats and a yellow t-shirt. He had a collection of clothes in the practice room, from the many times that he and Ally had spent the night writing a new song, suspended on a creativity high.

The TV was on some channel where all they played was slow songs, the volume turned down low. Austin pointed to a bowl of steaming chicken-noodle soup. "I made you soup." He offered it to her, smiling in an uncertain way that made her heart go BA-DUM. _Uh, what? That's just the fever talking. Um, yeah._

He watched her expressions carefully as she drank his soup. Her expression was delighted. Sure, someone else might've said that Austin's soup was too bland, or anything else, but to Ally, the soup was made with care. It came from the bottom of Austin's heart, and that was enough flavor for her. She set the bowl down on the table and turned to him, her legs crossed. "It's good. Really good." Unexpectedly, she pulled him in for a hug, her strawberry shampoo making his head spin a little. Embarrasedly, she pulled away. "Sorry. I'm probably contagious." Austin just shook his head and pulled her in again, her short stature pulling her head up to his chest. "Thanks," she whispered.

Austin grinned. "What are friends for, right?"

Ally groaned. "I'm really sorry about today, Austin. I know it was supposed to be you and Torrey's night, and I just totally ruined it—"

"Ally!" He cut her off sharply. "First of all, don't you ever blame yourself for something that isn't even close to your fault. Second, turns out Torrey has a boyfriend."

"Oh. Um, wow, I'm sorry." Ally twisted her body to face the TV, her head lying on Austin's shoulder.

Austin shrugged, the movement making Ally's head bob up, then down. "Eh, I don't really care anymore." _I kinda have everything I need right here_, he thought to himself.

Ally made no sound, and for a second, he thought she was asleep. Then, she reached over to turn the volume up. "I love this song," she explained. "It's really sad, but also really pretty."

_If I die young_  
><em>Bury me in satin<em>  
><em>Lay me down<em>  
><em>In a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river<em>  
><em>At dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em> **(14)**

Austin stood up, offering a hand to Ally. "C'mon. Let's dance."

This time, Ally didn't protest. He pulled her into th warm cocoon of his arms. His hands rested comfortably on her waist. Her hands wound around his neck loosely. They swayed back and forth, slow dance style. They danced like that through the night. Once, they stopped, grabbed a snack, and watched the Titantic, which only lead to more dancing.

That night was probably one of the best nights of either of their live's. Austin thought it was completely worth it, even though he missed a performance, and woke up the next morning puking his guts up.

But even as he was clutching the toilet, throwing up, all he could think about was how the night before had felt like.

Ally, on the other hand, was as good as new the next day. Her new self-prescribed medication for all illnesses? A healthy dose of Austin.

Trish ended up getting fired from her job (again), and Dez, surprisingly, ate a whole platter of the eclaires, even though just one had made Ally throw up. Dez, however, was perfectly fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG I'm done! Whew, I thought I'd never get to finish. Onto the annotations!**

**(1) Tonight Tonight belongs to Hot Chelle Rae and the companies affiliated with that song. No copyright infringment intended. (2) The Vitamenne Shoppe is an actually store. It might not be spelled that way, but it's definitely a real store. (3) At this point, it's actually true. Austin and Ally have no romantic feelings for each other. (4) Same thing as number 3. Ally's not saying it because she's in denial, but because it really is true... at this point. (5) He was about to say "but I though you and Ally were dating." (6) Thank God that Austin's so oblivious to the obvious implication behind Ally'd dad's words. (7) I'm thirteen, so I don't actually know how much money Torrey should be paying them. If anyone knows, tell me in a review or PM me! (8) Oops, I guess I have a "No copyright infringement intended" for the same thing twice. (9) This is just a joke. Ally doesn't actually think that her normal clothes are ugly, in case any of you didn't understand that part. (10) Er... I skipped this number. Oops. (11) He actually thinks that her shampoo smells amazing, saying that it's stupid is just like his inner five-year-old basically coming out. (12) I don't actually know how tall Laura Marano— the actress that plays Ally— is, but I do know Ross Lynch (the actor who plays Ausfin)'s height. If anyone knows Laura's height, mention it in a comment or send me a PM. (13) Can't remember if eclaire has an accent aigu (a diagonal up-wards pointing hyphen) or an accent grave (a diagonal downwards pointing hyphen). (14) If I Die Young belongs to The Band Perry and the companies that are affiliated with that song. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Aaaaaaaanyways. Visit my author's page on FanFiction to check out some good resources and links that would help you in waiting for updates, and such. Okay, that's it for now. **

**~ Sabrina, out :)**

**P.S. AWWW! How's that for some Austin & Ally fluff towards the end?**

**P.P.S. If you don't READ THIS, it's your own fault... THIS SERIES WILL INCLUDE ONE****SHOTS AND LONG STORY ARCS.**


	2. Ben

Ben

* * *

><p>"Thank you, have a nice day!" Ally handed a paper bag to a woman, calling out the farewell as the woman left the store. Sonic Boom's specialized guitar picks were so popular, people started buying them in bulk to give them as gifts. Some people, like the woman Ally had just hepled, only had a need for one pick.<p>

"Hey, Ally? Think I could get a discount on these specialized guitar picks 'cause I'm your best friend?" Austin grinned at her hopefully.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Get back to me when you have $20."

Austin only grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot. And no, I don't gave $20 on me. How about I bring it in later and you can give me a discount? And I'll use the money I get from the discount to buy you something nice," he added.

Ally raised her eyebrows. "You sure?"

Austin nodded.

Sighing, Ally agreed. "Fine. But only because you're getting me a present." _Not because I think you're being endearingly sincere, or anything. Um, no. Definitely not that._

"YES!" Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug. "If you knew what the picks were really for, you'd be giving me a heck of a lot easier time," he muttered.

"What?" she said, not quite having heard him.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly, releasing her from his arms.

"Austin! There you are. You promised you'd help me bake my grandmother a cake!" said Dez insistently. "Now get out there and buy her a cake! Here's twenty bucks." Dez ushered Austin out of the store, returning a few minutes later.

Ally gave him a strange look, but then returned to her work.

Five minutes later, a guy wandered into the store, obviously lost.

"Um, this isn't the art supply store, is it?" He laughed embarrassedly. **(1)**

Ally looked up, opening her mouth to answer. However, as soon as her eyes landed on his face, she froze. "U-Uh... no! I mean, no, this isn't the art supply store." Ally pasted on her best employee smile, while, in her brain, OMG HE'S CUTE was all that she thought of. **(2)**

The guy laughed. "Hey, knock it off. The generically helpful employee look has lost all of it's effect on me, so you can help me when you're being yourself. I'm Ben. Ben Timson." He offered a hand for her to shake.

Ally shook his hand, smiling. "Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you. Um, if you're looking for the art supply store, I can take you."

"Cool."

"TRISH! I'm going out; take care of the store!" Ally called over her shoulder as she and Ben left.

"Where's Mr. Dawson? Isn't he supposed to be managing the store?" complained Trish. "I mean, it's not even that hard. All you do is ring up people's purchases and count change."

Dez appeared at her side suddenly. "Not nessecarily," he interjected. "Have you ever tried managing a store? It's hard."

"Oh, and I suppose you have." Disbelief was clearly stamped across her face.

"Actually, I have. You seem to forget, I'm the filmaker. I have to manage sets, budgets, extras, hair, makeup, wardrobe, and graphics— all at once!" exclaimed Dez.

Trish deadpanned. "Your set is wherever you think would look good; you don't actually build any sets because of my next point: your budget as of now consists of the money Austin earns from performances, how much you're willing to spend yourself, and how much we're willing to spend on you, we don't have any extras, hair and makeup is all done by me, and graphics are just the little things you mess aroud with on the computer. So, actually, the answer is no, you've never tried managing anything. I, on the other hand, have been managing Austin's career since we all met." Trish looked triumphant as she finished her long rant.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I bet I could beat you in landing and keeping a job for two weeks!" retorted Dez, not having anything else to say.

"Yeah? Sylvie's Sunglasses has a spot open for two new employees. It's on!" challenged Trish.

They both sprinted outside the store to the sunglass cart. "SYLVIE, WE WANT THOSE JOBS!" they exclaimed in unison.

Sylvie, an old woman in her nineties, could only blink owlishly at the two panting teenagers. "You can have the jobs," she croaked, returning promptly to her laptop afterward.

"Let the games," started Trish, putting on the uniform that consisted of a pink apron with a pair of yellow sunglasses on it.

"begin!" finished Dez, putting three pairs of sunglassses on his face.

"Crazy teenagers," muttered Sylvie.

* * *

><p>"So, you're an artist?" asked Ally.<p>

Ben grinned. "Yeah. I've always been an artist. Ever since I was born. You know, when I was two, I finger-painted my mom's favorite white cashmere scarf. Boy, she was mad," he chuckled.

Ally giggled. "Wow. You know, when I was two, my dad bought me a toy piano. The batteries went out because I wouldn't stop playing."

"So you're a musician?" he asked, intrigued.

Ally shrugged. "Songwriter/musician. Have you heard of Austin Moon?"

"Yeah, he was on South Beach Sound. Oh, wait a second. No way. You're his songwriter! Man, I remember you from the Helen Show!"

Ally groaned. "You watched that?" **(3)**

Ben grinned. "Yup. Hey, don't worry, I thought it was kinda cute how you got so nervous."

Ally smiled sheepishly. "You're the first person to say that about me."

Ben smirked. "Guess I'm just special."

Ally shoved him playfully. "You're so full of it. Oh, wait! Oh, no! We passed the art supply store five minutes ago!"

"S'okay. It closes at five, and right now it's only... crap, it's 4:55! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they sprinted to the art supply store.

"YES! We made it!" Ally hugged Ben, then seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away awkwardly.

He laughed, pulling her back into his arms. "Hey, we got here in one minute. I think that's a good cause for celebration. But, the manager's staring us down, so let's hurry and get my supplies so we can go!"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Go!" Ally shoved him off into one aisle. "I'll wait in line!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Four minutes later, the store was being locked up for the night, and Ally and Ben had bought the needed supplies.<p>

"So, with all that we've been through to get your art supplies, shouldn't I see some artwork of yours? To see if this was all worth it?" Ally nudged him playfully.

He laughed, taking her hand. "You bet. C'mon, I'll take you to my apartment. Then we'll see how worth it it was."

"Don't be so sure, artist!"

"Let's go, musician!"

* * *

><p>Breathless and laughing, Ben and Ally made it to his apartment in ten minutes.<p>

"Alright, my studio's upstairs. You want anything to drink?" offered Ben.

"I'm good. Let's go see this mysterious art studio of yours." Ally waggled her eyebrows jokingly.

Ben laughed, reaching out with one hand. "Let's go, oh great eyebrow-waggler!" **(4)**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Ally breathed out, fingertips skimming the burnished gold frames of oil paintings. "You did this?" She was in awe of the many landscapes Ben had painted, along with the abstract collaging that was strewn all across the corkboard walls, tacked on by paint-splattered thumbtacks.<p>

Ben sat, sketching something on a pad of paper. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing," replied Ally truthfully. "I don't know what to say!"

"Speechless," said Ben suddenly.

"What?" Ally turned to him, curious.

Ben held up his sketch of Ally in the studio. In the sketch, Ally's back was facing the viewer, her legs crossed in standing position, fingertips skimming lightly over his artwork. "Speechless," he repeated. "That's what I'm going to call it."

"Oh," Ally breathed out, her tone that of a child recieving an incredibly delicate object. She took the painting carefully from his hands, staring at it. "Wow."

"You can keep it," decided Ben.

"Oh, wow..." Ally hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Ben nodded. "Definitely. And if you want, we can hang out more. That sketch of you hopefully won't be the last I make." He winked, and Ally realized that he wanted to be friends.

"Come by the music store tomorrow. Since you've shown me your artwork, I think it's only fair for me to show you some of my music," decided Ally.

Ben grinned. "Great! Here, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks." Ally smiled up at him (damn her being so short) and took his proffered hand.

This would be the start of a beautiful friendship. More or less.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Austin burst into the practice room at Sonic Boom, a giant grin on his face, a small bag in one hand, and a small box in the other. "Ally, I got you something- oh." He stopped short. "Ally?" The brunette was in the middle of a song, and a guy Austin didn't know was sitting right next to her on the piano bench. Briefly, he felt uncomfortable. That spot next to her on the piano bench? Yeah, that was his spot, not a spot that some random guy could just take and <em>holy shit why was she sharing her music— her music that she rarely shared with anyone except for him (and, occasionally, Trish or Dez)— with that guy?<em>

"Oh, hey, Austin!" Ally stopped in the middle of a song to greet Austin.

"Hi, Ally. You'll never guess what I brought!"

"Uh... corndogs?"

"Nope! Ta-da!" Austin whipped out a box from the bag and handed it to Ally.

"What is this?" Ally asked curiously.

"Open it," Austin urged her, bouncing slightly on the tip of his toes in excitement.

Ally did as she was told and gasped. Inside the box was a glittery, baby-pink guitar pick emblazoned with an "A" in white flowy handwriting that looked exactly like Ally's. The pick was hanging on a bracelet chain threaded through a small hole at the top. "Austin, this is... amazing! Is this why you wanted that discount on the pick?"

Austin nodded. "Yup. Here, I told you I'd get you something from the money I got from the discount." He handed her a cupcake.

"Cupcake! But look at this guitar pick!" Ally was flustered to the point of babbling.

Austin laughed, pulling Ally in close for a hug. Briefly, he wondered what kind of shampoo she used. Whatever it was, it smelled really good— like strawberries, and something unidentifiable, but so undeniably Ally that it made his head spin. "I picked the pick up last night while you were gone, and I was working on it for a while. You know, I actually imprinted one of your capital "A"'s onto the pick so it would look like your handwriting. I used one of the notes you wrote to me," he explained. **(5)**

Ally untangled herself from his arms, taking the bracelet out of the box gently. Carefully, she put it on. "Wow, Austin, that was really nice of you! Well, did you at least get Trish and Dez something?"

Austin nodded smugly. "I got Trish a job at the post office, and I got Dez a gift card to Subway. Sandwiches are his thing."

"Oooh, good gift choice." Ally nodded approvingly.

"So, who's this?" Austin motioned to Ben, unconsiously pulling Ally to his side.

"Oh! Ben, Austin. Austin, Ben."

Ben grinned amiably, sticking out a hand to greet Austin, who shook it enthusiastically. "Hey, man, nice to meet you." Ben nodded.

"So!" Ally broke the silence. "You boys up for some baking?"

Two groans came from the males in the room, who were currently rolling their eyes at each other.

Ally grinned. "Snickerdoodles it is, then! Trish is gonna need them for when she gets fired, which should happen sometime in the next... forty-five minutes, so let's start baking!"

* * *

><p>"And I just don't get it! The stamps were ugly, so what did the post office expect me to do, <em>not<em> draw on them to make them prettier? It's still not a good reason to fire me! Oooh, these are really good snickerdoodles. You boys made these?" Trish gestured at Ben and Austin, her expression one that of disbelief.

"Well, technically Ally made them," started Austin.

"We were just there for moral support," finished Ben.

Trish snorted. "Knew it. You boys couldn't make anything close to this delicious."

Ally smiled good-naturedly. "Thanks, Trish."

"Hey, Ally? Can I talk to you for a second?" Trish glanced pointedly at Austin and Ben, who pretended that they weren't listening on the conversation.

"Oh, sure," agreed Ally. She was dragged out the door by a determined Trish the following second.

"So who's that other guy?" asked Trish. She had never been one for beating around the bush.

"Ben," said Ally simply, then smiled. "He came into Sonic Boom thinking it was the art supply store. And I showed him to the actual store, which we almost didn't make it to in time. It's a long story, but it ends with us being friends."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone come into Sonic Boom thinking that it's some other store?"

Ally shrugged. "Hey, weren't you supposed to be working at Sylvie's Sunglasses?"

Trish nodded. "Sylvie's such a kind old lady. I kinda tricked her into giving me two-hour long breaks, so I took on the post office job."

Ally just smiled good-naturedly. "You're gonna have to work hard to win this bet, you know."

"Oh, I know. Next up is a contest between Dez and I to see how many customers we can attract. Sylvie will be so happy." Trish sighed happily, already imagining the cash bonus she would get.

"ALLY!" Dez ran up to them. "I think Ben tried to bake something, because the oven is making strange sounds. There's smoke coming out of it. That's bad, right?"

Ally gave him an incredulous look, then started sprinting to the kitchen. "Of course it's bad!" she cried over her shoulder.

"Stupid," said Trish pointedly.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see how many more customers I can bring in than you!" challenged Dez.

"You asked for it, Freckles."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Trish dragged her feet to Sonic Boom.<p>

"We both got fired," was all she said. Upon seeing Ally's look that said, _yeah, and...?_ she elaborated. "I started singing to try and bring more customers in, but then Dez saw me and decided to start dancing to bring more customers in. In the end, nobody liked our performance— we almost got arrested by a mall cop, and Sylvie fired us."

"Oh. Sounded like an interesting way to spend the day," commented Ally, trying to conceal her giggles. Trish caught on quickly, though, and soon enough, they were both in hysterics.

A curious Austin walking by could only shake his head and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Girls are crazy."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Austin found himself moping around Sonic Boom, looking at the empty space beside him on the piano bench forlornly. Ever since Ally had met Ben, they had been spending more and more time together, leaving Austin to himself for sometimes days at a time. To be honest, Austin missed Ally. It was like missing a piece of yourself— a piece that could be annoying sometimes, but was essential to your survival. Of course, he only felt this way because he and Ally were best friends, and partners. Right? Right. Um... Austin wracked his brain for something to do. <em>I could go xylo-grill<em>, he thought. _But Dez isn't here. I could watch a horror movie. But there's no one to watch it with me... unless I'm on a date!_ Finally, he thought of it. _I'm gonna go ask a girl out!_

But then Ally's face showed up in his head, and he couldn't get it out of his head. Sighing, he slid his phone out of his pocket and did the inevitable.

"Hello?" Ally's voice came through the phone.

Austin breathed out a sigh of relief. He had thought she wouldn't pick up. "Hey, Ally, it's me," he said.

"Oh, hey, Austin. " Ally's voice sounded preoccupied.

"So I was thinking, we haven't seen each other for a while. Wanna hang out?" asked Austin.

Ally's voice was apologetic as she replied, "Any other week, Austin, and I would've said yes. But I'm devoting this week to Ben. I'm so sorry."

_Like you've been devoting every week to Ben?_ Austin wanted to ask, but restrained himself. "Oh, that's okay," he managed to say. "Maybe some other time. Bye."

"Bye."

After she hung up, Austin felt the wave of abandonment crash onto him. _Stupid Ben_, he thought. _Ally, why'd you have to meet him?_

"Hey, man." Dez entered the store, flopping down on a couch. "Whew, working is hard!"

"Ally's spending too much time with Ben," said Austin forlornly.

"And Trish is definitely a hard competitor!"

"So is Ben. He's all artistic and stuff. Do girls like that in a guy, or something?"

"Did I tell you about the time when Trish and I almost got arrested by a mall cop for singing and dancing?"

"I'm artistic, too! I sing and dance! Oh wait, that's it! I'll draw Ally an amazing picture! She'll never be able to ignore me after that!" Austin leaped to his feat, racing up the stairs to the practice room. "Thanks for the advice, Dez!" he called over his shoulder.

Down in the store, Dez shook his head, confused. "Advice? I thought we were just complaining to each other."

Somehow, even though Dez and Austin had held completely different conversations with each other (when the other wasn't even listening), they had managed to solve their own problems.

Straaaaange people, that's what they were.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Austin burst into the practice room to find Ally, for once, all by herself.<p>

"Ally!" he cried. "I drew you a picture of a fish!" He held up his sheet of paper proudly.

Ally appraised it for a moment, then said, "Oh, that's a lovely— sorry, what is it, again?"

"It's a fish," he replied in a _duh_ tone of voice, handing it to her. "Anyway, you wanna hang out?"

"Can't." Ally's apologetic face was up again. "I've gotta go meet Ben at the airport."

Austin groaned. She was going to spend more time with Ben? He almost didn't catch her last words, but when his brain registered them, his head snapped up. "Wait, the airport?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you didn't know? Ben got accepted into that really famous art school; Rhode Island School of Design."

Austin's jaw hung open. "Seriously?"

Ally mistaked his words as disbelief that Ben could make it into the Rhode Island School of Design. "Yeah, he's really good!"

"No, that's not what I mean! I thought he was a sophomore, like us!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Ben is 19 already. He took a year off between high school and college. He just looks young for his age."

"So you're not in love with him?"

Ally looked taken aback. "In love with him? Ew, that's gross! He's, like, 3 years older than me! He's like my older brother or something, definitely not my love."

Austin couldn't believe his ears. "Are you serious?"

Ally nodded, then reached up to push Austin's jaw closed. "Your mouth is hanging wide open," she informed him. "I just shut it for you. You're welcome."

"Hey, can I come with you to the airport and see Ben off?" asked Austin. Somehow, after realizing that Ally was not in love with him, the guy didn't seem so bad. Of course, he was only watching out for Ally. She shouldn't be dating older guys— or any guys at all, really. Ally needed someone special. Someone who could sing, had blonde hair and brown eyes, and the same first name initial. _Whoa._ Austin shook his head, clearing it.

"Well, of course! The more the merrier," declared Ally. "C'mon! Trish and Dez are waiting."

* * *

><p>"Hey, man." Austin greeted Ben amiably, shaking hands with him. "Congrats on making it into the Rhode Island School of Design!" They were standing in front of Starbucks, at the airport. Trish, Dez, and Ally were buying coffee, leaving Austin and Ben alone.<p>

"Thanks," Ben returned just as amiably. His eyes flickered to something over Austin's shoulder.

Austin glanced back and saw Ally. He waved at her and grinned, watching her wave back and smile.

"Hey, Austin?" Ben's face turned serious. "Ally's like my little sister, so if you hurt her, you'll have to go through me."

Austin looked confused. "I would never do anything to hurt Ally," he vowed.

Ben smiled, satisfied. "Good. And, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, I'm begging you, get the girl before it's too late." And with those parting words, Ben left to exchange hugs and handshakes with the rest of their group.

* * *

><p>Get the girl before it's too late<strong>(6)<strong>. The words echoed in Austin's head long after Ben had boarded the plane. Torrey's boyfriend had told him the same exact thing. What did they all mean?

"Hey, Austin?" Ally's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why would you think that I was in love with Ben?"

"Because girls like older guys, right?"

"Where did you get the idea? Not all girls like older guys, you know."

"Uh..." Austin stalled as he remembered the time he spent looking up the question, "Do girls like older guys?" on the Internet. "Dez told me so," he fibbed.

Ally raised her eyebrows. "So now you're listening to Dez?"

Austin shrugged. It was a questionable practice, sure, but he was just glad he had Ally back. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually as they walked back to the parking lot, talking along the way. Yeah, he thought, he really was just glad he had Ally back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the best ending, but oh, well. By the way, I wrote this all on the plane flight to Miami. I went on a cruise last week (Miami was the place the cruise left from), so I had no Internet connection, but while I had my iPod with me, I could still type stuff and email it to myself to upload. Anyways, I fucking LOVE you guys! I came home from school one day (and this was the day after I posted the first chapter of This One's For Keeps), and do you know what I found? FORTY-SEVEN emails from my email account that I use only for FanFiction! Most of it was subscribes and alerts, one or two were questions, and some were reviews. I'd just like to put it out there: I'm a total review-whore. Reviews make me happy and motivate like nothing else. Please, if you have enough time to put me on your alerts and subscribe; drop a review. Please. It's the only way I can know how to and whether or not to improve my writing. Thanks to all that did; kisses! Anyways, if you want updates on the progress of This One's For Keeps or any of my other stories, please visit my WordPress— the link is on my profile. I normally give updates on the progress of my stories on there much faster than on my profile. Previous readers and supporters, you know I have the bad habit of going AWOL for periods of time without giving any warning. BUT if you check my WordPress, it'll tell you what's going on with my stories. ALSO, I have decided the change the status of this story— it will no longer contain one-shots and long-story arcs, but rather one-shots that are all on the same storyline, with the occasional long-story arc thrown in here and there. Annotations! (1) So, this is kind of like when Torrey first met Austin; it's also a reference to episode 2 of Austin & Ally: Kangaroos and Chaos. (2) Hey, let's pretend Dallas moved away, m'kay? (3) A reference to 1. Torrey of This One's For Keeps! (4) That's just some childish humor for you guys. (5) Reference to 3. Sticky Notes of Out Of the Ordinary. (6) Reference to 1. Torrey of This One's For Keeps!**

**~Sabrina**


	3. Distractions

Distractions

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ally!" Austin burst into the practice room, happy beyond compare.<p>

Ally smiled, amused. "Hi, Austin. What's got you so happy?"

"We're going on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno!" he yelled. **(1)**

"Ohmygod!" she exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Dead serious!"

"Austin, this is great!" She leaped up and hugged him, the smell of clean linen (her favorite) filling her nostrils. She was so glad he didn't smell like cologne. In her opinion, clean linen was way better. **(2)**

"We've gotta write an amazing song for the show! I'm thinking a love song?" he suggested hesitantly.

"Sure! But remember, it's not about you**(3)**," joked Ally, sitting down at the piano bench and patting the space next to her. "C'mon. Let's write a song."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that. What with the fake interviews and fake tans, I am _so_ over that**(3)**. Let's write a song."

* * *

><p>"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high<strong>(4)<strong>," sang Trish, walking into Sonic Boom.

"There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby**(4)**," sang Dez, meeting Trish in the middle.

"Wait!" they said in unison. "Are you doing the Broadway Chorus Group today?" They both nodded.

Trish threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "This is unbelievable!"

"I know, I can't believe they'd accept _you _in the group," sniffed Dez.

Trish gave an offended gasp. "Excuse me? I happen to have a solo!"

"Well, I have one, too! In Over the Rainbow, in fact," retorted Dez.

"So do I!" exclaimed Trish. "But there's only one solo in that song..."

"PAMELA!" they yelled in unison, calling the name of the Broadway Chorus Group's director as they stormed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Al-ly," sang Austin.<p>

"Wh-at?" Ally sang back.

"I'm hungry," declared Austin.

Ally sighed. "Austin, we really need to finish this song."

"But I'm huuuuungry!" he complained.

"The song needs to be done by seven."

"Can we go get food? Please? You don't want your star singer to starve, do you?"

"You're being melodramatic."

"Ally. I'm gonna starve, and then I won't be able to sing!" Austin pouted for extra effect.

She laughed. "Alright, alright, let's go get some food."

"YAY! Ally, you're the best!"

* * *

><p>"Ally, you're the worst." Austin crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"What? Oh, c'mon, we _really _need to finish this song!" exclaimed Ally.

"And that girl was _really _cute!" argued Austin.

"Yeah? Well, that guy over there is really cute, too, but do you see me flirting with him?" Ally pointed to a brown-haired boy sitting a few tables away from them. He caught her gaze, and waved, causing Ally to giggle and wave back.

"Uh, YES!" exclaimed Austin. "I just can't believe you pulled me away from that cute girl! I was just about to ask her out."

Ally rolled her eyes. "There's going to be plenty of cute girls in the future for you to chase after, Austin, but the Tonight Show**(1)** is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Unless, of course, you get famous, I guess." Ally considered the idea for a moment, then shrugged.

"Hey, I'm gonna be on the Tonight Show. Fame and fortune, here I come!" Austin's eyes turned dreamy as he dreamed of the life of the rich and famous.

Literally bringing him back down to earth (she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her level— damn her height), she told him, "Austin. Song. Needs to be. Finished."

Austin held up his arms in surrender. "Alright, alright!"

Just then, a girl bumped into them. "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I ruined your moment! So sorry!" she apologized again, then hurried away.

"Our moment?" Austin and Ally questioned in unison.

"Oh!" Austin realized what she was talking about first. "We're not together!" he called after her, but she was already gone.

"She thought that you— and me— _together_?" Ally spluttered.

Austin shrugged. "I guess."

For a moment, an awkward silence hung over them, during which Austin's eyes rolled upward and his hand went up to rub his neck, Ally fidgeted, and there was just a general awkwardness.

"Ally, you said something about finishing a song?" Austin broke the silence hesitantly.

Ally laughed nervously. "Yeah! Um, let's go."

Austin shook his head, ridding himself of all awkwardness. "C'mon. We are so over the whole crush**(3)**thing."

Ally nodded. "Definitely."

Casually, he slung an arm around her shoulders, and they walked off.

In the background, unnoticed by Austin and Ally...

"They're so in love." The girl that had bumped into them said, convinced. "They just need a little push in the right direction..."

* * *

><p>"Pamela, I thought you gave <em>me <em>the solo!" Dez cried, outraged.

"Oh, _hell, no_! That solo is mine!" Trish exclaimed, pushing Dez off to the side.

Pamela, an aging lady in her early forties, replied to both of them, "It's a duet. Go rehearse." When neither of the two responded, she waved them out. "Go rehearse," she repeated, then inserted her earbuds and turned the music up loud, so she wouldn't hear Trish and Dez arguing— well, when they recovered from their current shocked state of mind.

A second later, she heard the muffled sounds of arguing, and turned the volume up higher.

* * *

><p>"So, do you wanna try a jazzier song for the Tonight Show, or stick with safe, explored territory; rock pop?" asked Ally.<p>

"Let's be adventurous," decided Austin.

"Jazzier song it is, then," noted Ally, playing around with a couple of chords on the piano. "Tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take one more...**(5)**" Ally trailed off, her head cocked to one side as she considered the melody. "I like it," she decided. "What do you think, Austin? Austin?" But the blonde-haired boy was nowhere to be found. "Austin?"

"Boo!" He popped out from behind a display case. "Did I scare you?"

Ally only threw him a dirty look. "You're immature," she informed him.

He shrugged. "I know. But that's how you like it."

"Austin, what's with you today? You're so distracted!" complained Ally.

"I dunno. Let's go to the mall; buy some shoes or something," he suggested.

"Buy some shoes?" Ally's incredulous expression only fueled Austin's randomness.

He nodded. "Yeah, you know, buy some shoes or clothes! Girls like that kind of stuff, right?"

"Austin!" Ally's voice was serious. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Why would anything be going on? What, can't you trust me?" he babbled. "Please? Trust me. Let's go to the mall."

"Fine. But then you're telling me what's going on."

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes," Austin commanded.<p>

Sighing, Ally did as she was told, clumsily navigating her way through the mall with Austin's warm hands at her waist to help.

"Now, open."

A soft gasp escaped Ally's lips as she turned around to hug Austin. "No way! You got the pond back!"

"Way!" He nodded emphatically. "This is why I told you to come to the mall!"

"Thanks! But, like I said, I've got you now." She smiled up at him. "So, now are you ready to work on the song?"

"Oh, yeah! Race you there?"

"Austin. I'm kind of wearing three-inch espadrilles. There's no way I'm sprinting back home in those."

"Espa-whats?"

"Shoes. I'm wearing shoes with a three-inch heel."

"Oh, that's fine, I'll carry you!" He swept her up in his arms and started walking in the direction of Sonic Boom.

She neglected to tell him that with him carrying her, it wouldn't be much of a contest, but his arms were... nice. Yeah, they were nice. And warm. And she kinda liked being there, in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Tell me that you love me, yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take one more...<strong>(5)<strong>" Ally sang.

"Then I would know for sure, there's nothing left to say, but tell me that you love me, anyway**(5)**," finished Austin. He smiled at Ally. "It's good."

"Yeah," she replied quietly. He was just a little bit too close...

"They don't know know know your name name name, they want the girl girl girl with game game game**(6)**," Austin's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it. "Oh, hey, Dez! Uh huh. Okay. Wait, what?" He took the phone away from his ear to whisper frantically to Ally, "Dez says they're in the mall jail!"

"What?" Ally couldn't believe her ears. "_Jail?_ Wait, _they're_ in jail? Who else is there?**"**

"Trish and Dez are both there," explained Austin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She shoved him off the piano bench, wincing as he crashed to the floor. "Sorry!"

She helped him up as he groaned into the phone, "Be there in five."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, officer, do you happen to have someone by the name of Dez or Trish locked up?" asked Ally politely.<p>

"Well, I don't have anybody by the name of Dez or Trish, but I've got two troublemakers, one of which is Dez, and the other is Trish," replied the burly officer.

"Sir, that's what I was— never mind. Can we please see them?" Ally sent the officer a pleading look.

"Be careful. These are some serious criminals, this Dez and that Trish," he warned, then led them to the single cell in the mall jail. "Be careful!" he repeated as he walked out.

"Serious criminals," scoffed Austin. "Yeah, right."

"Trish!" exclaimed Ally, while at the same time, Austin called Dez's name.

"Dez! What are you guys doing here?" asked Austin.

"It's a bit of a long story..." began Trish.

Austin shrugged. "We've got time."

Ally jabbed his side with her elbow and whispered, "Actually, we don't..." But Trish was already telling her story...

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_**(4)**_," sang Trish._

_"There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby_**(4)**_," sang Dez._

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, blue birds fly_**(4)**_," sang Trish, pushing her way to the front of the stage._

_"And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true_**(4)**_," sang Dez, pushing Trish behind him._

_"Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me_**(4)**_," they sang in unison, each trying to be louder than the other. "Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me!_**(4)**_" Trish and Dez glared at each other while trying to out-do the other, each taking their voices to the limit of loudness, a ringing vibrato filling the air as they did so._

_"TRISH! DEZ!" A roaring, furious voice echoed through the suddenly silent mall stage. Trish and Dez stopped singing immediately, recognizing the furious voice that belonged to the officer who had almost arrested them the last time, while they still had their jobs at Sylvie's Sunglasses. They gave each other frantic looks._

_"What do we do?" cried Trish._

_"I don't know!" hissed Dez._

_"Aha! I caught you!" The burly officer held up a finger triumphantly._

_"Officer O'Keefe, nice to see you again," said Raini nervously._

_"Say something!" Trish jabbed Dez's side with her elbow as she smiled at the officer._

_"Uh, nice to see you again!" Dez repeated nervously._

_Officer O'Keefe peered at them suspiciously. "Was that you two who were singing? I told you the last time I caught you at Sylvie's Sunglasses: if I saw you singing at the mall and causing a disruptance ever again, I would put you in mall jail! And now, I see you singing at the mall and causing a disruptance. Off to the mall jail, then." He grabbed the two by their shirt collars and started dragging them away, calling over his shoulder to the rest of the Broadway Chorus Group as he did so, "By the way, your singing is lovely! Any chance you'd be willing to perform at my niece's tenth birthday?"_

"And that's pretty much how we ended up in jail," finished Dez.

"Ally, you gotta get me outta here! I'm not cut out for the prison life!" exclaimed Trish frantically.

"At least they've got good food," shrugged Dez, chewing on a biscuit.

"Wait," Ally took a closer look at what Dez was eating. "I-Is that a dog biscuit that you're chewing on?"

Dez looked down at the biscuit. "Oh yeah, I guess it is! It's pretty good; you want some?" He offered a piece to her.

Ally held up her hands, a disgusted look on her face. "No thanks; I'm good."

"So, what do you guys need? A spoon so you can chisel your way out?" Austin mimicked chiseling. "Or a parachute so you can escape through the roof?" His eyes bulged with excitement. "Or how about this, Ally and I will come up with a plan to rescue you! Ally, we should distract Officer O'Keefe-"

"Austin." Ally cut him off, covering his mouth with her hand. "_Or_, we could talk him into letting Trish and Dez go, because they never did anything wrong!"

"Well, okay. If you want to do it the boring way," he scoffed.

Ally rolled her eyes. "You say boring, I say easy. Officer O'Keefe!" she called.

Officer O'Keefe scrambled down the stairs, reaching them in five seconds, panting as he asked, "What? What's wrong? Did the criminals hurt you?" He started to pat Austin down, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine!" Austin slapped his hands away.

Officer O'Keefe straightened, and glared at Austin. "Hurting an officer is a high offense! Behind the bars you go!" He dragged Austin into Dez and Trish's cell.

"Welcome to the prison life," greeted Trish glumly.

"Biscuit?" Dez offered.

"Officer!" scolded Ally. "They did nothing wrong!"

Officer O'Keefe scoffed. "Little girl, that boy hurt me! And I remember him from the last time he was loitering near the goose pond! And those two others were raising a racket!"

"_Little girl_?" Ally did a double take. "Seriously?"

Austin snickered.

"Austin. Do you want to stay in that cell for the rest of your life?" threatened Ally. Austin waved guiltily at her from behind the bars. "Now, officer," began Ally, turning to Officer O'Keefe. "Can you please let them go? I'll even pay bail!"

"Do you have two hundred dollars on you?" asked Officer O'Keefe sarcastically.

"Two hundred dollars? That's ridiculous! They're not worth that much!" exclaimed Ally.

Officer O'Keefe snorted. "That's my price; take it, or leave it, little girl."

"I'm sixteen," growled Ally.

"You don't look it. Your height says that you're thirteen," replied Officer O'Keefe rudely.

Ally closed her eyes for a moment, pulling herself together. _Must not get angry with the officer that holds the key to your friend's freedom_, she told herself. _Wow. That's the first time I've ever said that._ "Look, Officer O'Keefe? Austin has an appearance on the Tonight Show**(1)**tonight, and he can't miss it! Trish and Dez did nothing wrong, really— except for be themselves, but that can't be helped! So will you please let them go?" Ally pleaded.

"No," replied Officer O'Keefe stoically. "Wait— Did you say the Tonight Show**(1)**?" His eyes lit up as Ally nodded. "I love Jay Leno!"

"Does that mean you'll let them all go?" Ally's eyes lit up with hope.

"No." Ally's face fell as Officer O'Keefe gave his response. "But—"

"But? There's a but!" cried Ally, raising her hand for a high-five, then drawing it back when she realized everyone she could (or wanted to) high-five was stuck behind bars.

"As I was saying," said Officer O'Keefe pointedly. "But, if you'll sing at my niece's tenth birthday party today, then I'll let them go!"

"Great! Ally, do it!" encouraged Dez.

"Y-You want me. To perform. To a live audience. Well..." Ally's voice got higher as she said the last word. "See, I've kind of got stage fri-**(7)**"

"Fight!" Austin blurted out. "She's got stage fight! Which means, uh, that she loves being onstage!"

"What are you doing?" hissed Ally.

"Ally, you can do this!" encouraged Austin. "All you have to do is sing!"

"In front of people," Ally reminded him.

"So? You sing in front of me all the time!" he pointed out.

_Yeah, but you're _special, she wanted to say. Instead, all that came out of her mouth was, "Austin, I can't do this!"

"Ally. Look at me. You can do it! C'mon, please? We're all counting on you!" He smiled hopefully.

Ally nodded. "Okay. Okay. I can do this. Everyone's counting on me." She shook out her arms, getting ready for what she was about to say. "Officer," she turned to Officer O'Keefe, "I'll do it. Where's your niece's house?"

"YES!" Austin traded high-fives with Dez and Trish. As they celebrated (and Officer O'Keefe began the arduous task of looking for his car keys in order to drive Ally to his niece's house), he motioned for Ally to come closer with his finger. "You're going to do great," he promised her. "Hey," he said softly when her hand started shaking**(8)**. "Chin up. Charge the mountain." He winked. "Make 'em do a double take."

* * *

><p>"Hi, kids!" Ally waved to the ten-year-olds gathered in front of her. Clumsily, she stumbled her way to the piano bench. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm a little new at this. Um, here's an original song that I wrote. I, uh, hope you guys like it. Happy birthday, Alicia." She started to sing, shutting her eyes tight and pretending that she was with Austin (who she could sing freely in front of without freezing up).<p>

"_I just want you close,_  
><em>Where you can stay forever.<em>  
><em>You can be sure<br>__That it will only get better._

_You and me together  
><em>_Through the days and nights  
><em>_I don't worry 'cause  
><em>_Everything's gonna be alright._

_People keep talking  
><em>_They can say what they like  
><em>_But all I know is  
><em>_Everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
><em>_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling._

_No one, no one, no one  
><em>_Can get in the way of what I feel for you.  
><em>_You, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you._ **(9)**" Ally started to really get into the song, even going so far as to opening her eyes. But, then, upon seeing the twenty pairs of eyes trained on her every move, she shut her eyes again, pretending that she was with Austin (and wishing that he was there with her, more than ever).

* * *

><p>"Do you think Ally will be okay?" asked Austin worriedly.<p>

Trish shrugged, apologetic. "I don't know, Austin. It might not have been the best idea to send her out there, all by herself, to perform in front of a live audience of ten-year-olds. Ever since she—**(10)**I mean, ever since I remember, she's had stage fright."

Austin ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Now I feel bad," he groaned.

Dez stopped chewing at his dog biscuits long enough to say, "C'mon, man, she's Ally! She'll pull through."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I hope you're right," sighed Trish.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Mmm, yeah, whoah.<em>" Ally finished her song to the sound of roaring applause— from ten-year-olds, but still.

"Ally, thanks you so much!" cried Alicia, stepping up to hand Ally a goodie bag.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Alicia!" Ally called over her shoulder as she left the house.

Once she was outside, she let out a triumphant, "I did it!" She could feel her knees shaking, but still, she had sung in front of a live audience! _Stage fright? What stage fright?_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I did it!" cried Ally, a laugh in her voice.<p>

"Great!" Trish hugged her. "Man, am I glad you got us out of the mall jail."

"I took some biscuits with me. Does anyone want some?" offered Dez. He recieved a resounding, "No!" from everyone.

"Ally, I can't believe you got over your stage fright and I wasn't there to see it!" In his excitement, Austin's sentences blurred together, his eyes twinkling as he picked Ally up in a bear hug and swung her around.

Ally laughed, dizzy from being swung around and from joy. "That was pretty cool," she admitted.

"Does this mean we can go back to writing our song?" asked Austin.

"Yes." Ally rolled her eyes. "_Finally_, after all the distractions we've had today..."

"Well, Trish and I are going back to the Broadway Chorus Group to apologize about bringing Officer O'Keefe into our performance," sighed Dez. "But now we can say that we escaped from jail!"

"Yeah!" Trish high-fived him, then seemed to realize what she was doing, and pulled back.

"I don't think that's something you'd want to tell people..." Austin trailed off, then shrugged. "People can't think you're any weirder than you already are, so it's okay!"

* * *

><p>"So, about my performance tonight..." started Austin.<p>

"Mmm-hmm?" Ally looked up from her songbook.

"See, I was kinda wondering..." He trailed off.

"Wondering what?" She was curious now, standing up to face him and putting down her songbook.

"Ifyouweirisingliwithle," he mumbled.

"What?" She cocked her head to one side, confused.

"Ifyouwouldsingwithme," he spoke again, his words blurring together so that they weren't understandable.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would sing with me, now that you're all cured of your stage-fright!" Austin enthused.

Ally hesitated, the look on her face apologetic. "I-I don't think I can do that, Austin." At his disappointed look, she explained further. "Singing in front of a bunch of ten-year-olds is a lot easier than going up on live TV and singing in front of millions of people!"

Austin frowned. "But you'll be with me, so you'll be less nervous!"

"Yeah, but do you remember the last time I went on live TV?" Ally shuddered, then slapped Austin on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you for that," she informed him.

"Fine, then. How 'bout we compromise?" he offered, hands help up in a gesture of peace.

She stared at him suspiciously, then sat down on the piano bench. "Fine. I'm listening..."

* * *

><p>"No! I am not listening!" exclaimed Ally, hands clapped over her ears.<p>

"But, Ally!" Austin protested, covering her hands with his own and removing hers from her ears.

"I thought you said we would compromise! Me singing on live TV is not compromise! Actually, that's back where we started!" Ally crossed her arms over her chest and glared defiantly at Austin.

He rolled his eyes. "Ally, you're going to be behind the piano!"

"Last time, I was behind a curtain, I wasn't even singing, and I _still_ got stage-fright! Of course, that was because you pulled the curtain on me and _made_ me nervous." She was still glaring.

"Okay, okay." Austin held up his hands. "But last time, you hadn't performed in front of a live audience _before_ you went on TV! You're better prepared this time."

Ally got up from the couch, making her way towards the cash register (in Sonic Boom). She huffed angrily when Austin followed her. "Stop that!" She walked towards the cymbal display, glaring as Austin followed her. He really was just like a lost puppy, she mused.

"Ally. Pleeeeeease?" begged Austin. "I need someone to sing backup for me!"

"Jay Leno would probably be happy to supply backup singers!" exclaimed Ally.

"But none of them would make up for you," replied Austin softly.

Ally blinked, surprised. "Oh. Um, thanks. I- um-"

Austin took advantage of her moment of weakness to ask, "So will you do it?"

A dazed Ally replied, "Yeah, sure." Wait for it. "Wait... AUSTIN! I can't believe you tricked me!" She slapped his shoulder again.

"Ow," he muttered. "But you're going to be singing on live TV tonight! In front of millions of people! And you'll be singing a lot of the song! Hey, Ally? You alright? You're looking a little green..."

"Austin. Shut up."

"Imagine it: all those people, the lights, the people, the music, the people!" Austin babbled on and on, obviously having no idea how his words were affecting Ally, until he actually turned to look at her again. "Oh. Oops. Um... Ally? Are you gonna faint?" His eyes became wide. "Oh, no, I don't know how to deal with fainting girls!"

* * *

><p>"Ten minutes," warned a stage crew guy dressed in black.<p>

Austin nodded, turning to Ally. They were finally at the Tonight Show**(1)**. "You ready?"

"If I say no, will you let me off the hook?" asked Ally sweetly.

Austin laughed. "No. C'mon, it'll be fun! I promise."

"Bad things happen when promises are made," muttered Ally.

"What about people who get married? They make promises, right?" argued Austin.

"Yeah, and then they get divorced," Ally shot back.

"Not all the time! Some of them live happily ever after!" he exclaimed earnestly.

"We're not talking about marriage," stated Ally. She couldn't help but tack on a, "Most promises are worthless."

"Hey." Austin's face turned serious as he tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Mine aren't. Promise." He winked, then grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair. "Let's go make 'em do a double take."

* * *

><p>"... the one and only Austin Moooooon!"<p>

Austin stepped onto the stage to the sound of applause.

"Why do you think people always find the need to stretch out his last name when they introduce him?" Dez whispered to Trish.

Trish shrugged, then slapped his shoulder. "Be quiet!" she hissed. "They're about to introduce Ally!"

"And his lovely singer-songwriter extraordinaire, Aaaaaaaaally Dawson!"

"You know, I think it might just be this particular announcer who likes to stretch out people's names," whispered Trish.

"Uh, no. That South Beach Sound guy stretched out Austin's last name, too!" said Dez in a _duh_ tone.

"Would you be quiet!" Trish hit him again.

"Ow! Fine, fine," sulked Dez, rubbing his injured shoulder.

"...with their new song, Tell Me That You Love Me**(5)**!"

"Ohh yeah yeah," Ally sang, her voice shaking. Austin took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She nodded, let go of his hand (to continue playing the piano part), and continued to sing with Austin (her voice coming out strong this time around), the melody and harmony parts alternating between them.

"_The situation turns around_  
><em>Enough to figure out<em>  
><em>That someone else has let you down<em>  
><em>So many times I don't know why<em>  
><em>But I know we can make it as long as you say it<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>  
><em>Ohhh<em>. **(5)**" Halfway through the song, Ally loosened up, and Austin started performing to the audience, instead of staring at Ally and hoping that she would be okay. Ally started to smile, getting more into the song and performing to the audience as well.

"_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_  
><em>Is being shared with someone else<em>  
><em>Nowhere to hide I don't know why<em>  
><em>But I know we can make it<em>  
><em>As long as you say it<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>, **(5)**" they sang to each other, the action making the audience _aww_. Austin grinned at her and winked. The camera caught the motion, and Ally smiled as the audience _awww_-ed again.

"_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_  
><em>I can hear what you say<em>  
><em>Know I know why know we can make it<em>  
><em>If tell me that you love me yeah<em>  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>And maybe if you take one more...<em>

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em>And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me anyway<em>. **(5)**" They finished to the sound of roaring applause.

"You did it!" Austin pulled Ally up into a hug.

"Nah. _We_ did it!" Ally laughed, hands on Austin's shoulders as he set her down. She stared at him thoughtfully for a second. "Thanks. You know, for helping me."

"What are friends for, right?" Austin held out his arms for a hug as Ally stuck a hand out for a handshake. They both laughed as they switched motions. In the end, they abandoned the thought altogether (it had never worked out well, anyways), choosing instead to go backstage where Dez and Trish were waiting with congratulations and... dog biscuits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IMPORTANT NEWS! I've decided to change the status of this story, yet again. It's going to be like episodes of a TV show- each of them are separate, but they're all related. Sort of. It's like the episodes of a TV show, mm'kay?**

**Also, I've been on a House of Anubis marathon for the past two days; the whole first season is available for free download on iTunes and I watched them all over the past two days. Fabian and Nina are just _too_ cute, so I might have written the last part of this in a Fabina state of mind- my apologies. Wow, I sound English...**

**Anyways. (1) The Tonight Show does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. (2) Clean linen smells way better than any cologne in the world; at least to me. (3) References to episode 3 of Austin & Ally: Secrets and Songbooks. (4) Over the Rainbow by the Cast of the Wizard of Oz does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. (5) Tell Me That You Love Me (feat. Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas lll) by the Victorious Cast does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. (6) Double Take by Ross Lynch does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. (7) If you weren't able to tell, Ally was about to say, "See, I've kind of got stage fright," before she got interrupted by Austin. (8) This might seem as a bit of an overreaction to some people, but stage fright actually _can_ trigger this kind of a response. (9) No One by Alicia Keys does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. (10)Ooh, what was Trish about to say? "Ever since she-" Haha, I'm not telling! But if you can keep a secret, you can find out in the next chapter! **

**Well, that's it! Hey, if anyone can catch a reference to No One by Alicia Keys in any other part of the story, tell me what you think it is in a review or PM! Which, speaking of, in addition to reviews (which make ma _happyhappyhappy_), you guys should PM me! My inbox is looking a little lonely...**

**If you're a reader of OOO (Out Of the Ordinary), PM me with prompts for more one-shots! If you're not a reader of that particular oneshot collection, please go check it out!**

**Reviews? Please? Guys, if we could get up to 100 reviews, it would make my New Year's. Seriously. By chapter five, 100 reviews? Please?**

**~ Sabrina**

**P.S. Be on the lookout for Nobody Ever Said It Was Going To Be Easy and All Those Glittering Lights, both of which are upcoming Austin & Ally stories. TTFN!**


	4. Fangirls and Fun Days

Fangirls and Fun Days

* * *

><p>Austin rushed into Sonic Boom looking panicked. Upon spotting Ally, he hissed, "Ally! Quick, hide me!"<p>

A surprised Ally could only let out a confused, "Okay, um... go hide behind that display case!" Ally pointed to a see-through case that was displaying a special edition guitar.

Austin gave Ally a _really?_ look. "Wow, you must've been really bad at hide-and-seek. Ally, that's a see-through case! They'd be able to see me!"

"_They_? Austin, what's going on?" Ally crossed her arms.

Austin's expression turned frantic as the distant sound of screaming started to become more pronounced. "I'll explain later, just, please, hide me!"

"Okay, okay! Lock yourself in the practice room or something, I don't know! I was never any good at hide-and-seek!"

"Practice room! Right! You have a key, right?" Austin remembered to ask as he bounded up the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, sure! Just go!" insisted Ally. Austin shut the door and locked it just as a screaming group of girls entered the store.

"AUSTIN MOON!" they screamed.

"Ohmygod, where is he?" A blonde asked Ally desperately.

"Um-" Ally started to say.

"Hey!" A brunette cut her off, shoving her face close to Ally's. "Tell me where Austin is," she demanded.

"Whoa." Ally pushed the brunette's face away from hers gently. "A little space, please? Anyways, Austin isn't here. He's at his... uh, grandma's! Yeah, he's at his grandma's."

"Let's go find his grandma's house," declared the blonde, leading the rest of the girls out of Sonic Boom.

After they left, Ally went up to the practice room and knocked on the door. "Austin? You can come out now, they're all gone."

"Okay, now open the door," he commanded.

"Open the door? Austin, don't you have the key?" asked Ally, starting to get worried.

"No, I thought you did!" Austin's voice was panicked. "Remember? I even asked you if you had the key, and you said yes!"

"I was distracted! There was a mob of girls interrogating me!" Ally rolled her eyes. "By the way, I told them you were at your grandma's house."

"Ally, my grandma lives in Minnesota."

"Well, that's good, because we're in Miami, so it'll be awhile before you hear back from that particular group of girls."

"Ah, thanks, Ally! But I still need to get out of here."

"Oh, hold on," Ally huffed, removing a bobby pin from her hair. She inserted it into the doorknob, and twisted it around a bit. There was a click, and then the door opened, revealing a relieved Austin.

"Man, I thought I'd be stuck in there until your dad got home! By the way, where did you learn how to pick a lock?" he asked inquisitively.

Ally gave him a Look. "C'mon Austin, it's not the first time this has happened. Dad can be really absent-minded," she explained.

"Anyways, I am so glad you got those crazy girls away from me! You know they're part of a fanclub, Austin Moon Is My Life or something like that?" Austin looked incredulous. "I mean, I know I'm good-looking," he smirked, tossing his head a little, causing his hair to fall messily back into place, "but I didn't think it was enough to make so many girls do _that_!"

"So, let me get this straight." Ally paused for a moment. "You've got a bunch of crazy fangirls after you, and you're trying to get away from them?"

He nodded. "And you, Dez, and Trish get to help me! Seriously, Ally, those girls are crazy."

"No kidding. They seem to have issues about personal space, too." Ally rolled her eyes. "So, where are Dez and Trish, anyway?"

"I dunno, I thought they'd be in here," admitted Austin. "And then the fangirls came along, so I didn't get the chance to look for them."

"Oh, wait a second, I think I remember Trish mentioning something about a cotillion? I think she forced Dez to go with her, because she was supposed to get a date." Ally's face scrunched up as she tried to imagine Trish and Dez dancing at a cotillion together. "Does Dez know how to dance?" she wondered aloud.

"Ally, you saw him and Trish dance the first time we wrote a song together. They're actually _really_ good," admitted Austin.

"But can you imagine them getting all dressed up and ballroom-dancing with each other?" Austin and Ally's heads turned to the same spot on a wall where they started to imagine the scene...

_"Stop stepping on my toes!" hissed Trish._

_"I'm not stepping on your toes! You're the one whose complaining so much that I can't concentrate on dancing!" Dez shot back._

"Yeah, it's not going to work out too well," decided Ally.

"Ohhhhh yeah," agreed Austin. "I wonder when they're coming back... they've gotta cover for me! There are more crazy fangirls out there, Ally!" He shook her by the shoulders.

"Gah, okay! Just stop shaking me!" Ally took his hands and removed them from her shoulders. "Now, you're just going to have to lay low or something. You could lock yourself in the practice room until nighttime."

"And do what? Ally, I'll get so bored! Actually, you know what? You and I are going on a Fun Day! We're getting disguises, though, so the crazy fangirls can't spot me," decided Austin. "Mr. Dawson! Can I take Ally out for a Fun Day?"

"Sure!"

"Dad! Who's going to watch the store?" cried Ally, not quite willing to go on a Fun Day with the ever-so-insane Austin.

"Oh, I will! Sweetie, I'm not five, you know! I can take care of it," promised Mr. Dawson.

"See? Problem solved. Now, c'mon! We've gotta find disguises!" Austin tugged insistently at Ally's wrist.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, letting him drag her upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>"How about this?" Austin struck a pose in a feathery pink boa, oversized sunglasses, and a knit cap.<p>

Ally burst out laughing. "I don't think that's the best disguise," she told him, still laughing. "Austin, you bring out the craziest things from my closet. I didn't even know I had a pink boa..."

Austin shrugged. "It was in a box marked Heather or something."

Ally froze. "Put it back," she commanded quietly.

"What?" Austin leaned closer, not having quite heard her.

"I said, put it back!" Ally wrenched the boa from Austin's hands and walked towards her closet. A moment later, she appeared in front of him, without the boa.

"Ally, I'm sorry. Is that boa really special to you or something?" asked Austin.

"It was my mother's," replied Ally stiffly.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Wait, I've never seen your mother... oh."

"Yeah. She walked out on us five years ago," explained Ally quietly.

"Sorry?" He spread his arms out in a gesture of peace.

Ally shook her head, smiling slightly. "S'okay," she mumbled.

Austin bowed his head, rocking back and forth on his heels, feeling guilty. Finally, he picked up a tiara and put it on his head. "Hey, Ally, can you still recognize me?"

Ally burst out laughing. "Yes! Maybe you should try this on..." She offered him a pair of dark shades.

"Hides my eyes, makes me look good, convincing as well..." Austin considered himself in the mirror. "It's great! Now all we have to do is find you a disguise!"

Ally failed to mention that the disguise wasn't really working, but he looked just a little too good in it, so why not?

"Here, how's this?" He offered her another pair of dark shades. "Now we can be all secret agent-y and stuff!"

Ally raised her eyebrows, taking the shades hesitantly. "Secret agent-y? Does that mean that we're gonna have code names?"

Austin nodded eagerly. "Duh! Wait, you need this." He handed her a large sun hat. "There. Now we're totally unrecognizable." He slung an arm around her shoulders casually and brought her to the mirror. "Oh, _yessss_."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mr. Dawson!" Austin waved to him cheerfully. "Do you recognize us?" He pointed to himself and Ally, both fully decked out in their disguises.<p>

"No, have we met before?" Mr. Dawson offered Austin a hand to shake.

"Until we meet again," said Austin in a British accent, shaking Mr. Dawson's hand. "Now, let's go, Sunny."

As they walked away from her dad, Ally hissed, "_Sunny_? _That_'s my code name?"

Austin nodded. "What? You're wearing a sun hat!" he said defensively.

Personally, Ally thought Sunny was a name more suited to Austin. She had always thought of him as her perpetual ray of sunshine, after all. But, if he wanted to call her Sunny... it was only for one day, right? "Okay, if I'm going to be Sunny, then what are you going to be?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll be Double-O-Six," he decided. Upon seeing Ally's _really?_ look, he defended his decision with a, "What? Double-O-Seven is already taken!"

"Okay..." agreed Ally. "So, where are you taking me first, on this Fun Day?"

"The..."

* * *

><p>"... amusement park!" Austin swept his arm out across the park. "C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed Ally's wrist and started pulling her towards a ride.<p>

"Oh my god, I didn't even know we had an amusement park this close to the mall!" exclaimed Ally, looking truly excited as she bounced on the tips of her toes while waiting in line.

Austin looked smug as he replied, "See, this is why spending a day with me can be so educational!"

Ally laughed. "I guess you're right. Ooooh, it's our turn!"

* * *

><p>"Was that fun, or what?" asked Austin, pointing to the roller coaster he and Ally had just gotten off of, and challenging her to question the absolute fun-ness of it.<p>

Ally nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely fun. Wow, Austin, I can't quite believe it, but this is actually a lot of fun!"

"See?" Austin smirked. "I told you so."

Ally just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's go buy some popcorn," she decided.

At the popcorn stand, they got a jumbo-sized bag of popcorn.

"You guys are just too cute," cooed the motherly woman manning the popcorn stand.

"Oh, we're not together." Austin and Ally spoke in unison.

"Oh, well you should be! Run along now, you're holding up the line!" she scolded.

"Thank you!" Ally remembered to say as they left the stand.

"She's right, you know!" A girl popped up in front of them.

"Um, excuse me?" Ally gave Austin a weirded-out look.

"You two are just too cute. You should really be together!" replied the girl.

"Wait a second. I remember you! You're the girl that I bumped into at the food court the other day!" Austin turned to Ally. "Don't you remember? It was on the day that we were trying to write a song for the Tonight Show**(1)** and got really distracted**(2)**!"

"Oh, yeah! She thought you and I were together," Ally remembered. "Hey, wait, where'd she go?" **(3)**

Austin shrugged. "Whatever. Ally, there's a food court over there that's calling my name!"

* * *

><p>"Do guys ever stop eating?" asked Ally, staring at the amount of food Austin was eating with an expression that was a mix of curious, amazement, and disgust.<p>

"I'm a growing boy," answered Austin (through a mouth full of food) in his own defense.

"That's disgusting. And you're sixteen, you're not exactly still having your growth spurt. It's not like you need one, anyway, you're already so tall," grumbled Ally. She was still miffed about the comment Officer O'Keefe had made about her height**(2)**.

Austin finished his food and wiped his mouth. "C'mon, let's go on another ride!" He offered out a hand to her.

Ally groaned, getting up. "More lines to wait in," she grumbled.

"Hey, wait! Look at this!" Austin pointed to a poster advertising a FastPass for all the rides- no more waiting in lines if you had this pass! "It says that if we win a talent competition, we win one of these! They don't expire, and you can use them for as long and as many times as you want!" Austin turned to Ally, eyes excited. "Ally, we could totally win this!"

"I don't know..." Ally looked hesitant.

"C'mon, you know we could! We're _Austin Moon_ and _Ally Dawson_, we can do _anything_," he declared.

She laughed, nodding. "Alright, then. What time is the competition?"

"6 PM, at the stage in the mall. That means we have two hours to write a great song! Let's go back to Sonic Boom!" He grabbed her wrist and they started running, all while a girl who blended into the background grinned.

"They are so perfect for each other," she sighed dreamily. **(3)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me<em>  
><em>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<em>  
><em>She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger<em>  
><em>And her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead<em>

_Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming_  
><em>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<em>  
><em>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<em>  
><em>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb<em>

_So much to do, so much to see_  
><em>So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you don't go<em>  
><em>You'll never shine if you don't glow<em>

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>**(4)**," sang Austin and Ally.

"Wow, it's only been an hour and a half!" exclaimed Austin, upon checking the clock in the practice room.

"No, it's _already_ been an hour and a half!" corrected Ally. "We have to get to the mall stage!"

"Gogogogo!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, how was that, Mall of Miami?" asked the announcer. A breakdancer had just finished performing, and the audience was currently clapping out their approval.<p>

"He's good," gulped Ally. She turned to Austin, last-minutes jitters making her hands shake with nervousness. "Austin, what if I freeze up again? I mean, I don't exactly have my piano to hide behind this time!"

"Hey, it's cool. It'll be fine," he promised. "Make 'em do a double take?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Let's make 'em do a double take."

"And our next contestant is- wow, they're kind of famous, actually. Give it up for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

Austin glanced at Ally, smiling as she nodded once.

"_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_  
><em>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<em>  
><em>She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger<em>  
><em>And her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead<em>

_Well the years start coming, and they don't stop coming_  
><em>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<em>  
><em>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<em>  
><em>Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb<em>

_So much to do, so much to see_  
><em>So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you don't go<em>  
><em>You'll never shine if you don't glow<em>

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>**(4)**." They sang the first verse and chorus with Austin on main vocals and melody and Ally on backup and harmony. Austin gave Ally a reassuring wink before turning the main vocal and melody part over to her.

"_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_  
><em>You're bundled up now wait till you get older<em>  
><em>But the meteor men beg to differ<em>  
><em>Judging by the hole in the satellite picture<em>

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_  
><em>The water's getting warm so you might as well swim<em>  
><em>My world's on fire, how about your's?<em>  
><em>That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored<em>

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid<em>  
><em>All that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars<em>**(4)**..." The second verse and chorus featured Ally on main vocals and melody and Austin on backup and harmony. Ally was finally enjoying herself onstage, performing fully to the audience. Austin was amazed. Who knew Ally was this good?

"_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_  
><em>I need to get myself away from this place<em>  
><em>I said, 'Yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself<em>  
><em>And we could all use a little change'<em>

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming_  
><em>Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running<em>  
><em>Didn't make sense not to live for fun<em>  
><em>Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb<em>

_So much to do, so much to see_  
><em>So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?<em>  
><em>You'll never know if you don't go<em>  
><em>You'll never shine if you don't glow<em>

_Hey now, you're an all star get your game on, go play_  
><em>Hey now, you're a rock star get the show on, get paid<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>  
><em>And all that glitters is gold<em>  
><em>Only shooting stars break the mold<em>**(4)**." They sang the bridge and last chorus together, exchanging the harmony and melody parts at the beginning of each verse. They finished to the sound of a standing ovation- roaring applause, whistling, cheering; the whole package.

"Give it up for Austin Moon and his lovely partner-in-crime, Ally Dawson!" The applause and cheering increased as the announcer finished, well, announcing. "You guys have raised quite a loud standing ovation-"

"AUSTIN MOON!" The iconic screaming of fangirls interrupted the announcer.

"Oh, crap. Ally!" Austin turned to her, his eyes frantic.

"Run!" she exclaimed. Austin nodded and slipped the guitar off of him.

He grabbed Ally's hand and they started running.

"AUSTIN MOON!"

"Run faster!"

"Ally, I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Save your breath for running!"

* * *

><p>"Phew." Austin collapsed on the floor of the janitorial closet he and Ally found.<p>

"I think they ran right past us," said Ally, referring to the mob of fangirls who had very nearly found them. "Hey, Austin?" Her voice was careful and controlled as she spoke his name.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have the key to this closet. It locks automatically from the outside. So, in conclusion..." Ally sank down on the floor next to him.

"We're stuck here until morning." Austin sighed. "I guess I could've seen it coming."

"I'm just glad we escaped from those crazy fangirls of yours," admitted Ally, letting her head drop on his shoulder.

"So, while we're stuck in here, what are we going to do?" he asked.

Ally shrugged. "Twenty questions?"

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they were out of questions to ask each other.<p>

"I'm hungry," complained Austin.

Ally sighed and handed him a sandwich from her bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Austin was amazed. "That's a miracle bag, Ally. Never let it go."

Ally laughed. Austin really was one-of-a-kind, she mused. Nevertheless, she felt inclined to tell him, "Actually, this is the bag the announcer gave me before the show. He said something about being hungry."

Austin deadpanned. "That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah. I know."

For a moment, a comfortable silence lingered in the air. Then, Austin felt like it was too quiet, so he had to start talking. "So... you never told me why you have- or had, I guess- stage fright."

Ally sighed. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"If you've got any other ideas, I'm all ears."

"We could talk about... um... you know... Yeah, you're right, let's talk about this right now."

"So? Why did you have stage fright?" Austin peered inquisitively at her.

"Well..." Ally started.

"Yeah?"

"My mom. Heather. She's the reason why I have stage fright," said Ally quietly.

"Can I ask you why?" asked Austin gently.

"Heather always wanted to be a famous singer-songwriter. But the thing is, she was never any good. Nobody ever bought any of her music or came to her shows, so she got really bitter about it. When I started writing songs and performing, she got jealous or something, I guess, and told me that the stage was a place for heartbreak, and that I shouldn't be performing because I'd never make it. I didn't listen to her, though, so she told me that every day. Eventually, I just accepted it, and I never performed again. I never stopped writing songs, though I did keep it as a secret. When I was eleven, Heather walked out on my dad and I. And ever since then, I've had stage fright. And then you came along... I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you, Austin. I'm glad we're friends." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "Yeah. Me, too. And, Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should keep performing. You can definitely make it. I mean, look at where we are now! I couldn't make it without you." He got quiet as he spoke again. "And, the thing is, I feel like you could've made it without me. I mean, sure, I got you started with performing again, but after that, you would've been able to perform without me. So, I'm really glad you're still here."

"Hey, we're pretty much stuck with each other," joked Ally.

"Nah. I'm not stuck with you. I like being with you."

"That's... that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Thanks."

"... So, when do you think the janitor will come back?"

"Probably the next morning. We're doomed."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>"Austin? Ally? What are you guys doing in here?" Martin the Mall Maintenance Guy asked them.<p>

"Martin! Man, I've never been so happy to see you!" exclaimed Austin, stepping out of the janitorial closet. "How'd you know we were stuck in here?"

"I didn't. I came back for some tools that I forgot. What are you guys still doing here at," he checked his watch, "two in the morning?"

"Long story, but thanks for getting us out!" Ally kissed him on the cheek gratefully**(5)**.

"Oh- um, no problem! Get home safe!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, what a day!" exclaimed Austin.<p>

"Yeah, no kidding," sighed Ally, leaning against her front door.

"Well, I'm still glad we got to hang out again," said Austin, smiling.

"You know what? Me too." Ally smiled, then inserted her key into the doorknob.

"Ally, wait." Austin grabbed her wrist, waiting as she turned around inquisitively. Swiftly, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "'Night," he whispered as he turned and left.

"'Night," she whispered softly, into the crisp night air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh, a kiss on the cheek! Well, I'm really trying to slow this down a bit, but some of you have been asking for more fluff. This chapter was basically _all_ fluff.**

**(1) The Tonight Show does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. (2) References to 3. Distractions of This One's For Keeps. (3) So, who's this mysterious girl? Keep your eye on her, mm'kay? (4) All Star by Smash Mouth does not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. (5) NO, this is not a romantic kiss. Ew, not between Martin the Mall Maintenance Guy and Ally! Nah, it's just a "thank you" kiss like the ones the heroins always give in movies.**

**~Sabrina **

**P.S. Review for me? You can review other chapters, you know... hint hint :) **

**I'll be back.**


	5. Keep Your Head Up

Keep Your Head Up

* * *

><p>"Come on and take a chance, make a stand, and break break break down the walls!<strong>(1)<strong>" sang Austin.

"You heard it here on MTV first, folks!" exclaimed the announcer. "Break Down the Walls, performed by Austin Moon, written by the lovely Miss Dawson!"

Austin grinned as the audience got on its feet and cheered. He slapped high-fives with the guitarists, and pointed to the drummer like hey, whattup?, then did his little point-wink thing to Ally, who double-thumbsed-up back**(2)**.

"So, Austin," began the announcer conversationally. "This Miss Dawson character of yours... Are you guys dating?"

Austin laughed. "Dating? No, we're just best friends."

"Well then in that case, are you dating anyone?"

"Nope, at the moment I am single and ready to mingle!" Austin grinned as the girl portion of the audience cheered its approval.

"Awesome! Well then, ladies, I guess it's open season on Austin Moon!" The announcer winked as the cheers grew to screams. "Well, thank you Mr. Moon! I hope to see you sometime soon at the MTV Music Awards!"

"I'd be honored to!" exclaimed the energetic blonde, looking surprised but pleased. And with that, Austin exited the stage. Down in the audience, Dez, Trish, and Ally made their discreet exit to backstage.

"Hey, miss, I'm gonna need to see some ID," said the burly security guard.

Ally rolled her eyes and went to get her VIP all-access card out of her pocket, but found that she didn't have it with her anymore. "Oh no!" she cried. "My card's gone!"

"Don't worry, I've got mine." Dez extracted his card from his pocket and showed it to the guard. "See? She's with me."

"Sorry, but everyone has to have their own card," replied the guard.

"Well, I have mine." Trish showed hers to the guard. "Can she use mine?"

"Nope. Sorry, miss."

Ally sighed frustratedly, dropping her hands to her side. "What are we gonna do?"

"Ally? Is that you?" A freshly showered (because performing under the bright lights and pressure of te audience is sweat-inducing) Austin peered out at them from behind the backstage door. "Weren't you guys supposed to meet me backstage?"

"Yeah, but Ally here," Dez pointed to the brunette in question, "lost her VIP all-access card."

Austin just shook his head, amused. Ally had a habit of losing things— her songbook (although that technically hadn't been her fault), Pickles the goose, her guitar pick, the list just goes on. "It's okay, she's with me," he told the guard.

Reluctantly, the guard let them in, but not before glaring at Ally. "You got lucky. Next time, you won't be so lucky," he promised her.

Ally held up her hands in defense and scurried past him to the safe haven that was Austin's arms. "You did great out there," she said, beaming at the blonde.

"Did you hear him? MTV Music Awards!" exclaimed Austin, swinging Ally around in a bear hug.

Laughing breathlessly, Ally said, "Austin, put me down!"

Grinning, he obeyed, then went on to exchange a handshake and a "What up?" with Dez, and a brief hug with Trish.

"Wow, tonight could not get any better!" declared Austin.

Just then, Trish's phone rang. She spent a few moments answering it, then turned back to the group, a grin on her face. "Wrong! Tonight just got better. Helen wants you back on the Helen Show, Austin! Although, I don't know why..."

* * *

><p>"'Austin Moon's Rumoured Girlfriend'?" Austin read the headlines on the Internet incredulously.<p>

"'Will Thousands of Hearts Be Broken?'" Trish read on.

"'Find out tomorrow on the Helen Show!'" finished Ally. "Well, now we know why she wanted you back on the show..." She trailed off. "How did she come to this conclusion, anyway?"

"Oh, you haven't seen it yet?" Upon Ally's response that no, she hadn't seen it yet, Dez elaborated further by clicking on a couple of websites. "See? This crazy fangirl, Abby," he scrolled down and pointed to a picture of a blonde-and-blue-eyed girl, "has pictures of her kissing Austin on the cheek." Indeed, the pictures showed the blonde chick kissing Austin on the cheek.

"Austin?" Ally turned to him for an explanation.

Austin furrowed his brow, as if trying to remember something. "Oh yeah!" His expression cleared as he snapped his fingers, having remembered what he was trying to remember. "There was this girl waiting for me backstage after my performance..."

_"Whew," Austin collapsed onto a chair, wiping his brow. "Now that was fun," he said. "Wait, where's everyone else? Weren't they supposed to meet me backstage...?"_

_"Austin Moon!" A girl shrieked, kissing him on the cheek and snapping several pictures. Eyes dancing and expression giddy, she pulled away. "Thanks a lot!" she cried over her shoulder as she skipped out._

_Shocked, Austin could only stare after her and mumbled, "That wasn't Ally. Or Dez. Or Trish. Hey, where are they?" And then, he heard the racket that was going on outside, went to investigate, and found Ally, Trish, and Dez._

"... and that's what happened," explained Austin.

"Well, this is easy, we'll just tell everybody your story!" Ally nodded, looking satisfied with her plan.

"Uh... guys? That might not be so easy." Trish pointed to the TV in Sonic Boom. On the screen, crazy fangirl/Abby was telling Entertain Me Tonight all about Austin and her's "relationship".

"She got to the media before we did," said Dez, offended.

"Austin, why didn't you do something when a random strange came into your private dressing room?" Ally turned to him, exasperated.

Austin shrugged. "I dunno..."

"He just saw the blonde hair," explained Trish. "Nothing beyond that." **(3)**

"What are we gonna do? This is horrible," groaned Ally, resting her head on her hands as she leaned over the counter.

"We could just wait for it to all blow over," suggested Dez, a hesitant note to his voice.

"I guess," Austin considered it, "I mean, it can't get much worse than this, right?"

"Wrong." Trish pointed grimly up to the TV, where Abby was showing off a ring.

"He just proposed last night," she said, blushing. "I know it's early, and I know we're young, but we're strong enough and we love each other enough for this huge comittment."

The reporter "awww"'ed. "That really is the sweetest, most touching story I've ever heard," she told the camera. Jokingly, she said, "Austin Moon, you'd better treat this girl right."

Trish quickly switched the TV back to Sonic Boom mode**(4)**. There was a blank silence as everyone digested what they had just heard.

Finally, Ally exploded. "MARRIAGE?" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Austin, look at how bad this has gotten!"

Groaning, Austin agreed. "I know, okay, Ally? I know."

"So, either you marry the girl and be unhappy the rest of your life, or, you don't marry the girl and the world gets unhappy at you— including that reporter." Dez contemplated the issue. "Man, your life sucks," he told Austin.

"DEZ!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

* * *

><p>An hour later, they still hadn't come up with a plan, even though they were employing their various "thinking strategies". Dez was balanced on his head against the wall. Trish paced. And paced. And paced some more. Ally was playing a song on the piano, and Austin was dancing and singing to his iPod.<p>

"Doesn't that hurt?" Trish asked Dez curiously.

Somehow managing to shrug while in a headstand, Dez replied, "Well, my head's probably gonna start spinning and I'll feel lightheaded after I get up, but other than that; no."

Slyly, Trish paced closer and closer to him. Finally, when she was close enough to touch him, she pushed his legs over. With a loud crash, Dez toppled down to the floor.

Immediately, Austin and Ally rushed to Dez's aid.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Austin helped Dez up.

"Whoa... Room spinning..." mumbled Dez, and Trish snickered.

"Trish!" Ally chided.

"Wait! I think that worked! I have a plan!" exclaimed Dez.

"Awesome! What is it?" Austin turned to his best friend inquisitively.

"We should..." Dez paused for dramatic effect, "buy a penguin!"

Ally and Trish groaned. "Not that again."

"Wait. Dez is right!"

"Not you, too, Austin!"

"No no no, listen!" insisted Austin. "What Dez said just gave me an idea. What if we go and talk to Abby, while on camera, and just tell the truth? She'll have to admit it, because we have evidence!"

"What evidence?" Trish held up her empty hands. "'Cause I've got none."

Ally's eyes widened in realization. "My missing VIP all-access card!" she cried. "It was missing, remember? And Abby must have taken it and gotten into your dressing room, Austin!"

"YES! Now we have evidence, ideas, and penguins!" Dez cheered.

"Um, no. We don't have penguins," corrected Ally. "Which reminds me," she turned to Austin, "How did you get your idea from listening to Dez talk about penguins?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Austin's tone conveyed duh with undertones of _are you serious?_

"No. No, not really."

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knockity-knock-knock.<em>

"Oh, will you stop it?" Trish pushed Dez aside. Taking a deep breath, she yelled, "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HOME?" They were at Abby's apartment- how did they find the address? Well, the Internet, duh...

A quick pitter-pattering, and then a breathless Abby opened the door. At the sight of Austin, she squealed. "AUSTIN! Come in, babe!" She ushered the group in, taking special notice of Ally. Once they got into the dining room, Abby made them all sit and bustled off to the kitchen to get them snacks.

"This is weird," said Austin, glancing around the house. "I was expecting crying, not snacks!"

"Oh, she'll be crying." Ally nodded surely. "Once you break it to her that you're not getting married."

Austin rolled his eyes and let out a little scoff. "Yeah, no kidding. Let's just hope this is all over by tomorrow."

"Here are your snacks!" Abby set a plate of shortbread cookies down on the dining table. Then, dusting off her hands, she primly pushed Ally out of her seat next to Austin and sat down on it.

"Oof." Ally let out a single grunt, hitting the floor. She sent an annoyed glance over in Abby's direction, then sat down next to Dez. It seemed that she was muttering, "Think about pickles, think about pickles, think about pickles, ignore Abby, ignore Abby, this will all be over soon."

"So, for the wedding, I was thinking we could do it in two weeks. I've already gotten everything set up, so it's not like there isn't enough time... I mean, even though people normally take six months to plan their wedding, I think we can do it in fourteen days. Nothing too fancy..." Abby rambled on, clearly nervous- although for what reason, none of them knew.

Austin held up a hand, stopping the flow of Abby's words. "First of all," he began, "We're not getting married. Second, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

Abby shrunk back. Lip trembling, she replied, "B-But you promised! You proposed!"

Austin looked honestly baffled. Did she really believe that he had proposed? "Abby, I never proposed! I've never even met you before, except for when you barged in my dressing room, so I don't know what's going on through your head, but we are definitely not getting married."

"We're staying single. And ready to mingle," added Dez, to which Austin nodded.

"Look, I even have proof! Ally's VIP all-access card for MTV went missing the day you barged in on my dressing room. I bet you took it!" Austin looked triumphant.

"How do you know it was me?" challenged Abby, but her tone conveyed anxiousness.

"Well, uh, you know... we don't actually know for sure," admitted Dez.

"Dez!" Trish hit him on the shoulder.

Rubbing his shoulder, he replied resentfully, "What? It's true!"

While the two went at it, Austin stared thoughtfully at Abby. Finally, he said, "Why would you do this? I mean, it's really causing me a lot of trouble, and as a fan, you wouldn't want that, right?"

At that, Abby just broke down and cried.

"What the...?" Austin turned to his friends for support. "What's going on here?" he whisper-shouted.

Rolling her eyes, Ally made her way to the kitchen. She came back with a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues, the only way to stop a girl's cry session. "Here you go," she said softly, handing Abby a spoon and the ice cream. When Abby's tears didn't subside, she handed the crying girl a couple of tissues. When Abby's tears finally stopped, Ally asked gently, "You wanna tell us what's going on?"

"I-It's my sister," sniffled Abby. "S-She's only eight, and she has leukemia," she explained, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "She's in the hospital, but we barely have enough money to support ourselves, let alone pay the hospital bills. Our home... well, it's getting foreclosed next month, and we're moving in with our grandparents, just so Hope can stay in the hospital for another month. But after that... well, we don't know what to do."

"Oh." Trish's little sigh of pity escaped, and she offered Abby another tissue. "Sorry, sweetie."

"I don't want to sound cold-hearted, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Dez. Though he wasn't the most tactful person, he was useful if you had something to say but you felt it wasn't appropriate to say in a particular situation.

"Well, a couple weeks ago, my sister started going on and on about you, Austin, and so I was going to win tickets to your performance on MTV. I did win, and I was going to take my sister to see you, but turns out she couldn't go that day, so she asked me to go and get an autograph or something. I got there, and I spotted you, Ally. I thought it was the perfect opportunity. I would get in, get out, and get some publicity. Then, on the Helen Show, I would try and get some money for my sister on national television. But, as you can see, it obviously didn't work out the way I thought it would..." Abby laughed wryly. "I'm really not a bad person, I'm just desperate." She sighed. "I'm really sorry, Austin, and not only to you, but to everyone else as well. The most I can hope for now is that I don't get in trouble for this... Please don't press charges!"

Austin looked shocked at the very prospect. "Of course not! In fact, I was think maybe we could help you?..." He trailed off uncertainly, looking to his friends for support.

Ally nodded, a heartbreakingly sad smile on her lips. "My little cousin died last year from leukemia." A wistful sigh escaped her lips. "She was like the little sister that I never had." Gathering herself, she said, "Of course we'll help you."

Meanwhile, Austin was staring at her, shocked. "I never knew that," he whispered.

Ally shrugged, her stoic mask once again concealing any other emotion. "I didn't know you back then," she explained simply. "And once I did, it never came up in conversation."

"C'mere," Austin took two big steps to where Ally was standing and gathered her into his arms. He felt her stiffen, then slowly loosen up, her arms curling themselves around his back. His head on her shoulder, he closed his eyes tightly as she cried soundlessly into his shirt. She cried for her cousin, for her mother, for everything bad in the world that should have been good, and for everything wrong that should have been right. Only at the end did she cry, just a little bit, for herself. It was in a stranger's house, with said stranger plus her friends (who were all politely looking somewhere else) watching that she cried for the first time since she was eleven. And it was all into Austin's shirt, too.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pulling away from Austin. "I got your shirt all wet..."

Austin shook his head wordlessly, pulling her back for a hug. "S'okay," he mumbled, "I didn't like that shirt anyway."

Ally laughed breathlessly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from him and said to the group, "Sorry about that. Anyways, we're going to help you, Abby."

"How?" The expression on Abby's face could only be described as desperate.

"You'll see." Ally smiled mysteriously. "C'mon, guys, let's go." As they left, she called over her shoulder, "We'll swing by to pick you up at 8!"

* * *

><p>"So, I know you said we had a plan, but... do we have a plan?" Austin rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.<p>

Dez shrugged. "I still think we should get a penguin."

"And I still think you're an idiot." Trish promptly whacked him on the head with a book. They were back at Sonic Boom, after the visit to Abby that didn't go quite as planned.

"I was thinking we should set everyone straight about the girlfriend thing first," decided Ally. "Then, Austin can do his performance- by the way, I have a song ready- and then at the end, we can bring Abby out and have her explain her situation. Hopefully, we can set up a website where people can donate money. Dez, can you do that?" At Dez's nod, she continued. "Also, we can have a stand set up in Sonic Boom where people can come and donate money. Plus, we can give them Abby's address and phone number, if she's okay with it, so people from all over can donate."

"See, that's a good plan." Austin pointed to Ally and nodded emphatically.

"What, and mine wasn't?"

"No, not really, Dez."

* * *

><p>At 8 PM, true to their word, the gang swung by Abby's house to pick her up.<p>

"Okay, so first, we're going to set everyone straight about the girlfriend thing," explained Ally as they cruised down the lane. "Then, Austin will do his performance, and at the end we'll bring you out and you'll explain your situation. There's going to be a website and a stand set up in Sonic Boom, my dad's music store, where people can donate money. Plus, if you're okay with it, we'd give your address and phone number so people from all over can donate. Good? Abby?" Ally waved a hand in front of the shocked girl.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just- wow. So grateful... I can't believe you'd do this for me, even after all the trouble I've caused." Abby sniffled quietly. "Thank you. So, so much."

In an almost motherly way, Ally smiled and hugged the blonde gently. "We're going to save your sister. We're going to do for her what was impossible for my cousin."

"Why couldn't your cousin be saved?" Austin poked his head in between the two girls.

Rolling her eyes at Austin, Ally explained, "The doctors couldn't do anything for her. She was at a stage where we could only hope to make her last days as happy as possible." She smiled wistfully. "She was so strong, Austin. She would have been someone incredible. She should have had a long life. She could have gotten married and had children. Would have, should have, could have, but in the end, she didn't have any of those things."

Austin breathed deeply. "Would you be willing to talk about her for the Helen Show, Ally?"

Slowly, the brunette nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"We're here to check in for Austin Moon," Trish said politely to the security guard.<p>

"Right this way." The guard led them to a quaint little sitting room. Unfortunately, they didn't have much time before a harried-looking stage manager bustled in.

"Austin Moon?" At his confirming nod, the stage manager grabbed his arm and pulled him up from an armchair. Beckoning to the others, she started to lead them out. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Pam. Whoever's going to be on the show needs to go for wardrobe and makeup. So, who will it be?" She looked at them expectantly as they stopped in front of a doorway marked WARDROBE.

"Oh, um, me." Ally raised her hand, then lowered it, feeling foolish for making the school-like gesture.

"Good, good." Pam ushered her and Austin into the room past the doorway. "Anyone else?"

"Me." Abby spoke up, and was quickly pushed into the room as well.

"You two?" Pam gestured to Trish and Dez, who quickly shook their heads.

"We're good," they chorused.

Pam nodded. "Alright then, back to the waiting room you go." She turned around, not even bothering to check that they had gone where she had told them to. "C'mon, people! Time is money; let's make it work!" She clapped her hands briskly.

"Did she just quote Tim Gunn at us?" Trish asked in a stage-whisper.

"I do believe she did," replied Dez.

* * *

><p>"Oh, honey, this is just too fab-oo on you!" Marcy, the Wardrobe person Ally had been stuck with, gushed.<p>

"Okay-" Ally started.

"Go on now, run along to makeup!" Marcy simply talked over her.

"Um- okay," replied Ally helplessly. "Scary lady," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>"I had to go through ten minutes with Scary Lady Marcy while you got to sit and sign autographs?" Ally fumed.<p>

Austin shrugged. "Well, to be fair, my wrist hurts..."

"You! Girl! You need to be in makeup! Hey, you too!" Pam grabbed the arms of Austin and Ally and shoved them into the doorway of a room marked MAKEUP.

"Ah, it is a plain Jane! Tell me, Pam, why do you send me such plain people to work with?" A strange man with gelled-back hair greeted them in makeup.

"Oh, thanks," muttered Ally.

"He's a butt, you're not a plain Jane," assured Austin. At Ally's answering smile, he continued, "You're a plain Ally!"

Sarcastically, she said, "Wow, Austin, you always manage to make me feel better! How _do_ you do it?"

Austin shrugged modestly. "I'm just good with people."

Ally rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but the strange man pulled her down to a makeup chair before she could escape.

"I am Gerald, and I will be doing your makeup today," he introduced himself. "Now, sit. And go to your happy place; this might be painful."

* * *

><p>"We're on in 5, 4," the stage manager said, then counted down on his fingers, "3, 2, 1, go!"<p>

"Heylooooo! On the Helen Show today, special guest star Austin Moon!"

The on-set audience cheered as Austin danced his way on stage.

"So, who is this special girl, and do I get an invitation to the wedding?" Helen pointed to a projector screen, where a picture of Abby, smiling and with a ring on her finger, popped up.

"Okay, first of all, this is all a huge misunderstanding." Austin stood up and talked directly to the camera. "The point-wink thing? Yeah, it's a tradition between my songwriter, Ally, and I. I point and wink at her at the end of each performance, and she gives me a double-thumbs-up back. It just happened to look like I was pointing to Abby. She was actually lying about the whole thing, but she had her reasons."

Helen was quiet as she absorbed the information. She nodded. "Alright. Why don't we bring out the two girls in this conflict? Ally? Abby?"

Ally and Abby entered from opposite sides of the stage, both teetering on high heels that Scary Lady Marcy forced on them. Ally waved at the camera quickly before situating herself on the couch, as inconspicuously as possible. Meanwhile, Abby only gave a thin smile before sitting gingerly down on the couch next to Ally.

"So, Ally, is what Austin told us true?" Helen asked the brunette, who nodded. Helen then turned to Abby. "Now, for the true test: Abby, is what Austin told us true?"

Abby nodded slowly. "But I have a reason." And then she told her story, with Austin and Ally adding their parts into as well. Helen was quiet the whole time, but by the end, she was crying and had a tissue up to her eyes.

"That is just so sad!" she cried. "Houston!" She gestured towards her personal assistant. "Donate $500 immediately, please!" Houston nodded.

Austin jumped in with, "Oh, yeah! We have donation stands set up at Sonic Boom, which is a music store at the Mall of Miami." On the projector screen, the address of Sonic Boom popped up. "We also have a website," the website's address also popped up, "and Abby is willing to give her phone number and address for people that want to donate." On the screen, Abby's phone number and home address popped up.

"Well." Helen sat back in her chair. "It looks like you all did a lot of planning."

Ally nodded, speaking up for the first time since the interview started. "This was all planned and done by our friends, Dez and Trish, who are also the filmakers and managers, respectively. They don't plan on coming out today, but they did a lot of important work for this. My little cousin died from leukemia, so it's an issue near and dear to my heart. Please, if you have a heart, donate money. This girl needs your help." On the screen, a picture of Abby's sister, Hope, popped up.

"Thank you, dear." Helen wiped at her eyes one last time before brightening up. "So, are you two dating?" She gestured at Austin and Ally, who both shook their heads.

"We're just best friends," they chorused.

"We'll see about that. Anyways, Austin, do you have a song for us?" Helen looked at the blonde expectantly.

"Oh, yes!" Austin leaped up from the couch and made his way to the performance area. As the first chords to the song played out, he said, "This song was written by my best friend and songwriter, Ally Dawson. She's pretty amazing, guys, just so you know." Austin winked in Ally's direction. "This song is written for anybody who's up against something big, like leukemia. Sometimes, the going gets tough, but then, you just gotta keep your head up.

_I've been waiting on the sunset_  
><em>Bills on my mindset<em>  
><em>I can't deny they're getting high<em>  
><em>Higher than my income<em>  
><em>Incomes bread crumbs<em>  
><em>I've been trying to survive<em>

_The glow that the sun gets_  
><em>Right around sunset<em>  
><em>Helps me realize<em>  
><em>This is just a journey<em>  
><em>Drop your worries<em>  
><em>You are gonna turn out fine.<em>  
><em>Oh, you turn out fine.<em>  
><em>Fine, oh, you turn out fine.<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em>You gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_  
><em>To remember sometimes,<em>  
><em>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_  
><em>Kicking these rocks.<em>  
><em>It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.<em>  
><em>I'm buying into skeptics,<em>  
><em>Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes<em>

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_  
><em>I start to compromise<em>  
><em>My life and the purpose.<em>  
><em>Is it all worth it?<em>  
><em>Am I gonna turn out fine?<em>  
><em>Oh, you'll turn out fine.<em>  
><em>Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em>You gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_  
><em>To remember sometimes,<em>  
><em>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_Only rainbows after rain_  
><em>The sun will always come again.<em>  
><em>It's a circle, circling,<em>  
><em>Around again, it comes around again.<em>  
><em>I said,<em>

_Only rainbows after rain_  
><em>The sun will always come again.<em>  
><em>It's a circle, circling,<em>  
><em>Around again, it comes around,<em>

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em>You gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_  
><em>To remember sometimes,<em>  
><em>But you gotta keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>

_Keep your head up, oh,_  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em>Keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down, eh.<em>  
><em>Keep your head up, oh,<em>  
><em>And you can let your hair down.<em>  
><em>I said oooh.<em>" **(5)**

Austin grinned as the audience cheered. He did his little point-wink thing with Ally, then bowed and left the stage.

* * *

><p>"Whoo-hoo!" Austin grabbed Ally up in a hug, backstage. "Dez just told me that the website already has $5,000 worth of donations, and counting!"<p>

Ally looked shocked, then cheered as well. "You were really great out there," she promised.

"Thank you guys. So, so much." Abby started to cry out of gratitude. "There's no way me, or my family, can ever pay you back, but if there's ever anything you need that's in my power to give, just give me a call." She smiled and left.

"Guys, the website has $6,000 now!" exclaimed Trish.

"$7,000!" corrected Dez, joining them all in a group hug.

"We're such great people," sighed Austin, satisfied.

"Yeah, Austin. You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it is finally finished! It's over 4,000 words, too, which means the next chapter might take a bit longer to upload. Anyways, you can choose who you think said that last thing to Austin.**

**(1) Break Down the Walls by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon does not belong to me; no copyright infringement intended. (2) That point-wink thing! I mentioned it in 1. You Know, I Know of OOO (Out Of the Ordinary). You know in the episode Kangaroos and Chaos when, at the end of his performance, Austin points at Ally and she gives him a double thumbs-up? Yeah, that pointing thing is what I'm trying to describe. (3) I'm not trying to offend blondes. It's just a stereotype, and I thought I'd play on that. (4) Sonic Boom mode, where the TV screen is just Sonic Boom's logo. (5) Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer does not belong to me; no copyright infringement intended.**

**Have you guys seen the previews for the new Austin & Ally episode? It looks super cute and fluffy, although we do have Dallas in the episode... Anyways, I can't wait to see it, and I have an iTunes Season Pass for Austin & Ally, too, just 'cause I'm a little obsessed.**

**Go check out my profile! You get to vote on my new username, plus, there's a link to my WordPress (blog), where I normally put all updating information up first. Also, check out some of my other Austin & Ally stories, which include OOO, and Nobody Ever Said It Would Be Easy.**

**~Sabrina**


	6. Lucky

Lucky

* * *

><p>"49, 50! You did it, man!" cheered Dez.<p>

"Thanks," replied Austin, high-fiving his best friend as he got up from the floor. He had managed to do 50 push-ups in a row.

"Austin—" Ally stopped short upon entering the room and seeing both boys shirtless. "What are you doing?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the sight of Austin shirtless made her appreciative of his God-given (and well-maintained) physical attributes.

"I was doing pushups," explained Austin. Sounding smug, he continued, "I got up to 50." **(1)**

"Ok, so then why is Dez shirtless?" Ally pointed to the ginger, who was flexing his (nonexistent) muscles.

"Oh, he was helping me count."

"And he needs to be shirtless while doing that because...?"

"Counting requires a lot of physical activity, duh." Dez shook his head. "What is so hard to understand about that?"

"Ugh— whatever." Ally shook her head. "Trish wants to see us all about something downstairs." She started walking to the door, but stopped when she realized nobody was following her. "You coming?" She looked at the two guys expectantly.

"Well, I need to towel off first; 50 pushups is a lot of work and sweat," said Austin. Ally nodded her agreement.

"And I need to towel off, too. Like I said, counting is a very physical activity," added Dez. This time, Ally just gave him a strange look.

Shaking her head at the absurdity of (all) her friends, she resumed her exit and said, "See you downstairs in five!"

"That means more counting for me! Man I'm gonna get so buff from all this counting."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Dez.<p>

"Not so much _tell_ as _show_." Trish turned the computer screen towards them. On then screen, hundreds of brown-haired brown-eyed girls with "songbooks" were fighting over who Austin was going to marry.

"Wow." Austin peered at the computer screen over Ally's shoulder, his bare chest pressing against her thin, tank-top-clad back.

"Why didn't you put a shirt on?" she asked, supressing the butterflies that had suddenly erupted in her stomach (strange, she hadn't felt like this since Dallas).

Austin shrugged. "It sounded important, so I came here quickly. And it is important! Ally, why are there girls dressed up as you?"

Ally shook her head, bemused. "I'd tell you if I knew."

Impatiently, Trish pushed them aside and scrolled down. "See?" She pointed to the screen, where the article's title was written. "'Austin Moon Fans Dress Up As Ally Dawson In Order to Get a Wink From Him'," she read.

"That girl looks just like you, Ally!" Dez pointed to a Chinese girl in the picture who had bright blue hair.

Ally gave him a strange look. "In what way, Dez? In _what _possible way? Wait. No." She paused. "Don't answer that."

Dez shrugged. "Okay, but I bet I know how this whole dress-up-as-Ally thing happened."

"How?" Trish looked at him expectantly.

"It's from the Helen Show? Duh." Dez shook his head. "Sometimes you guys really disappoint me."

"Oh! Do you remember when Austin told everybody about who the point-wink thing was really about? And he said it was Ally?" At everyone's responding nod, Trish continued. "Austin's fans must think that if they dress up as Ally, they can get much closer to him. Huh." Trish furrowed her brow. "Can't believe Dez figured that out before me."

Dez let out a whoop. "A-ha! And you thought you were smarter than me!"

"I _am _smarter than you."

"Can we please get back to the real problem here?" asked Ally, exsasperated. "There are people dressed up as me out there!" She leaned in closer to the computer screen and crinkled her nose. "Ew! Is that a _guy _dressed as me?"

Austin, Dez, and Trish all cocked their heads to the side and slowly nodded, looks of slight disturbance on their faces.

Waving her hands in the air, as if to wave it all away, Trish said, "Whatever. Let's just go to the beach like we planned to, and we'll deal with that when we get back."

Ally nodded her agreement. "Hopefully, there won't be any Allys where we're going."

Famous last words, sweetheart.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the beach. The skies are clear and blue, the sun is shining down at a perfect angle, and there's just the right amount of wind." Dez paused. "What kind of beach is this? It's so... <em>perfect<em>!"

"And that's a _bad _thing?" Trish raised an eyebrow, curious to see what Dez would come up as an answer for this one.

Dez shrugged. "I'm just saying, the beaches that you normally pick out are kind of..." He trailed off, not wanting to anger the short-tempered, bushy-haired brunette.

"Bad?" offered Ally.

"Awful?" suggested Austin.

"Either too sunny and hot or too cloudy or too windy," added Dez.

"Well, this time, Ally picked the beach," huffed Trish. "So you can blame her if it's too sunny or too hot or too cloudy or too windy."

"If it were up to me, we wouldn't even be at the beach," grumbled Ally.

"It's gonna be so much fun, I promise! By the end of the day, you'll love beaches," declared Austin.

"I doubt it. The sun is always too hot, sand always gets everywhere, plus, we can never find a good place to set down our stuff," complained Ally.

"But look at this place!" Austin swung out his arm over the beach. "Everything's just right for a day at the beach. Like Dez said, it's perfect."

Trish nodded emphatically. "Even I have to admit, Ally, your beach-picking skills are much better than mine."

Ally cocked her head to one side. "Thanks?"

Chuckling, Austin grabbed Ally's arm and started to pull her down to the beach. "C'mon, Ally. It'll be fun, I promise." When Ally still didn't look convinced, he added, "Alright, look. If you go to the beach and try to have fun, but by the end of the day you still don't like beaches or you didn't have fun, I'll— I'll—" Austin paused, frowning. "I'll tell you when I think of it," he promised.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Ally reached into Austin's car**(2)** and grabbed her tote bag, along with a rolled-up beach chair and her sunhat. Looking at the rest of them expectantly over her shoulder, she said, "C'mon, let's go!"

"You sound excited!" sang Austin, pulling his own beach chair and duffel.

"I just want to get it over with!" Ally sang back as Dez pulled out his chair and duffel, and a rolled-up umbrella as well. Swinging their chairs, duffles, and umbrella up on their backs, Dez and Austin hefted a cooler out of the truck and gave the handle of it to Trish, who proceeded to pull it after her. Dusting their hands off, Dez and Austin made their way over to where the girls had set up a spot near the water.

"See? We found a spot; no sweat!" Austin grinned at Ally, convinced that finding a suitable spot on the beach would win her over.

"The sun's too hot," retorted Ally stubbornly.

"Not anymore!" Dez smiled satisfactorily as the umbrella spread out above them. It was just big enough to fit the four of them.

"Sand's going to get everywhere," returned Ally, though she was losing steam.

"Here you go." Austin propped up her beach chair in the sand. Patting the fabric seat, he said cheerfully, "Sit!"

Ally sat down with a pout. So far, all her complaints about the beach had been solved by her friends, and she no longer had any reason to dislike the beach. Throwing her hands up in the air, she conceded, "Alright, alright, you win. I don't not like the beach." She smiled as her friends let out triumphant cheers. "But that doesn't mean I _like_ the beach," she warned, but everyone just pretended like they hadn't heard her. Miffed, she crossed her arms over her white cover-up and watched as the rest of her friends set up their stuff.

"Hey Austin, look at this!" Dez pointed to a poster mounted on a pole. It gave information on a free-for-all performance session that ended with a dance.

"Cool, you can perform in this! And then we can dance!" Trish bopped her head up and down eagerly as she performed her signature dance move.

"Dance? Yeah, um, not happening. Besides, the last time I met someone who was as bad of a dancer as I am, he moved away to Texas two weeks later." Ally sighed wistfully. "Although, Dallas moving to live in Dallas is pretty cool," she mused.

"C'mon, you can dance with me! We were great together!" exclaimed Austin.

"Yeah, until you dropped me."

"Well..."

"I'm just kidding, Austin. Thanks for caring." She smiled sweetly at him, to which he answered with a grin.

"Well, I'm ready to get some tanning done." Trish laid out her towel and laid face-down on it, closing her eyes. "Ah, peace..."

"Whoo-hoo! Sun tanning!" Dez plopped down next to Trish on his own towel.

Trish groaned. No peace for her today.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ally was reading her book under the umbrella peacefully when said book was yanked out of her hands. She lifted her sunglasses off her nose and slipped them up her head, ready to yell at whoever had disturbed her peace. She opened her mouth to start yelling, but stopped when she saw it was Austin- shirtless, dripping wet Austin.<p>

He shook his head, droplets of water landing on Ally. "Hey," he said breathlessly. "The water's great, you should come out!"

Grabbing her book out of his hands, Ally shook her head. "I'm good right here."

But Austin wouldn't take no for an answer. Laughing, he scooped her up in his arms and ran towards the water, ignoring her protests.

"Austin! Stop it! Put me down!" ordered Ally, but she was laughing.

"Ready?" Austin was nearing the shoreline now.

"No!" shrieked Ally, just as he jumped into the water, with her in his arms.

"Austin!" Laughing, Ally resurfaced. Austin was grinning at her, ecstatic.

"See? The beach isn't so bad now, is it?" He smirked, waiting for her to give in.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Ally replied grudgingly, "Yeah, it's not so bad... But Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so getting you back for dumping me in the water."

Cue panicked look.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go buy something to eat, you want anything?" asked Ally, an hour later as she stood up from her beach chair.<p>

"Nah, I'm good." With his sunglasses on, lying back on a beach towel, and baring his chest for the world to see (read: sun tanning), Austin looked completely content to stay where he was.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Please don't break anything," pleaded Ally, then left.

"Why was she glaring at me?" wondered Dez.

With an irritated growl, Trish whacked Dez on the arm with a rolled-up celebrity magazine. "Shut up, I'm trying to read!"

Dez took the magazine and read the cover. He raised his eyebrows and gasped. "She did _not_! Oh my god, fashion _faux-pas_! Wait, so now they're going out?"

Trish sighed. There was no way she would be getting her magazine back now.

"Austin!" Ally called.

Without opening his eyes, Austin replied, "What?"

"Oh my god, it really is you!" exclaimed Ally.

Now Austin was confused. He opened his eyes to find himself nose-to-nose with a girl that definitely wasn't Ally. "Wha- _Ally_?" She sounded like Ally... dressed like Ally... but wasn't Ally? "Who are you? And- why do you sound like Ally?"

Drawing back from Austin, the girl replied excitedly, "Ohmygod! I can't believe it's actually you! This is amazing! I'm Izzy. Wanna make-out?" She blinked innocently at him.

Still disoriented, Austin eyed Izzy warily. "Okay, first of all, why did you sound like Ally before?"

"Oh, I spent a couple of days learning how to imitate Ally's voice to get closer to you! And I totally researched her, too! Look, I'm wearing clothes that she would wear!" She pointed down to herself. "So, wanna make-out?"

Austin shook his head. "Um, I don't normally make-out with people the first time I meet them..."

"Then let's go on a date! We can get to know each other better, right, Austin?" Izzy pressed herself up against him, taking his arm and dragging him along.

Catching himself before he tripped, Austin could only let out a helpless, "Okay?"

* * *

><p>"So." Izzy stared across the table at Austin. "Who's your favorite celebrity? Mine's you! Ohmygod, you're just so amazing and the first time I saw you I was like, <em>Oh em gee get<em> out_! He's _so _hot_."

Austin smiled nervously as she continued to list all of his (attractive) physical attributes. They were eating at a little outdoor restaurant called Moe's Shack. It was pretty close to where his friends were, so maybe he could make a quick escape...

"Austin." Izzy grabbed his arm. "_Now_ do you wanna make-out?"

Or maybe not... "Oh, look, our food's here! Can't make-out, I've got food in my mouth!" Austin motioned to his mouth, which was stuffed with salad. He had never been happier to see a balding, forty-something waiter with food in his life.

"Austin Moon!" A manly voice trying to be girly boomed throughout the restaurant as the speaker himself made his way to where Austin was sitting.

Austin could only sit there and gape. "Is that a _guy_ dressed up as _Ally_?"

Izzy cast a perfunctory glance towards the man and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, wait- Is he trying to take you away from me?" Outraged, she stood up, her fork clattering to the ground, forgotten.

"Yes, yes, definitely! Go defend your man, or whatever!" urged Austin.

Izzy nodded. "I will!" With that, she marched over the man dressed as Ally.

Austin let out a sigh of relief and made a quick escape.

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't believe what I just went through," exclaimed Austin, collapsing onto his beach chair.<p>

"Yeah, well, I've been sitting here for the past half hour listening to Dez write poetry!" fumed Trish.

"Oh wow, that is pretty bad," sympathized Austin. "But not as bad as what happened to me!"

"Oooh, I wanna hear this!" Dez plopped down into his own beach chair.

"Whatever it takes to get you to stop writing poetry," Trish bit out.

"I've just been chased by crazy fangirls dressed up as Ally! And they're not all fangirls, either... One of them was a fan_man_! I had to eat lunch with a fangirl dressed up as Ally who put way too many exclamation points in her sentences, and if that's not bad enough, the fanman started to come towards me! I couldn't take it anymore, so I left." Austin shrugged. "Fangirl and fanman are probably still dishing it out over who gets to eat lunch with me."

"I still think my half hour was worse," stated Trish.

* * *

><p>While the rest of her friends were dealing with bad poetry and obsessive fans, Ally was flirting with the smoothie guy.<p>

"Ha ha, ha ha! You're just too funny!" Or at least _trying_ to flirt.

With a defeated sigh, Ally took her smoothie and started her Walk of Shame back to where her friends were. She was sure the smoothie guy was staring at her with a creeped-out expression. On the way back, she passed by a girl and a man arguing. Was it just her, or did they look like they were dressed up as her...?

* * *

><p>"Ally, you would not believe what just happened to me! I got chased by crazy fans dressed as you, and I had to eat lunch with one of them, and- ooh, is that a smoothie? Thanks, Ally!" Austin grabbed the smoothie out of her hands and took a refreshing sip.<p>

Trying not to show her irritation, Ally gritted out, "You're welcome, Austin, because that smoothie was _totally_ meant for you."

Austin nodded, giving her a thumbs-up. "This is a great smoothie!"

Sighing in defeat, Ally plopped down in her beach chair and picked up her book. She was about to start reading when Austin's shadow fell over her. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "What?"

"We need to get ready for the performance; duh!" Austin reached down and pulled her up. Ally could only stare forlornly at her dropped book as Austin dragged her away.

* * *

><p>"Alright, there's no time for you to do a completely new, original song, right?" Without waiting for an answer, Dez went on. "So, you're going to do a cover. Here's the song." He handed Austin his iPad. Ally shifted so that she could look at the song over Austin's shoulder, but he was so much taller than her that she ended up having to push herself straight up against him to see. Luckily, he didn't seem to find their closeness that strange.<p>

"Remind me why we have to do this concert? _With me singing?_" Ally bit out.

"Well, since Austin hasn't gotten his big break yet, he needs to perform as much as possible to generate as many fans and as much attention as possible, so that eventually, someone will notice," explained Trish, slipping into manager mode. "And Ally, you need to sing with him because it's a _duet_. You know, _two_ people singing together?"

"I know what a duet is, Trish. Do I get to stay behind the piano this time?" Ally turned to Austin hopefully.

"Actually, I was going to record it so we could make it into a music video cover, and you need to be playing guitar with him; sorry." Dez didn't sound apologetic at all. "You're going to be playing the same guitar. For the first stanza, Ally will be playing the chords and Austin will be strumming the guitar**(3)**."

Groaning, Ally nodded. "Fine. But I don't have to dance."

"Ally, as long as you agree not to dance, I'm sure everything will go along perfectly." Trish ended her statement with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Trish."

"Anytime, best friend!"

* * *

><p>"Ally, we're on for the performance in five minutes. You ready? Ally?" Austin made his way to the blanket where Ally was sleeping. He chuckled. Ally's sleeping form was just too... adorabl- funny. Yeah, funny. "Ally, c'mon." He shook her gently.<p>

"Hmm? Wha- what's going on?" Ally yawned, making the little sounds that people always make when they're just waking up.

"We gotta go perform. Five minutes." Austin squatted down so he was eye-level with her. "You ready?"

Ally nodded slowly as Austin got up and offered her a hand. Taking it, she said, "Yeah. I'm ready." She was surprised to realize that actually did mean it. With Austin by her side, she was sure she could perform. As long as she didn't make eye contact with the audience... Or throw up... Or think about throwing up... _Okay!_ Ally quickly directed her mind to other, less throw-up-producing subjects.

"And our next performers... Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

Austin glanced back at Ally, about to enter the stage through the curtain. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Let's go."

Ally only nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she might throw up. So, maybe her stage fright wasn't entirely cured...

And they went through the curtain.

Austin raised his free hand in the air as the audience cheered. "Hey, I'm Austin Moon, and this is my partner, Ally Dawson!" He swung his arm out to her.

She managed a smile and a weak wave. "Let's just get this over with," she muttered to Austin.

He nodded. "Now, we're going to sing you a song! This is a cover of Lucky, originally by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat! Hope you guys like it." He nodded to Ally as she came to stand next to him. "Here we go," he whispered, then started to strum.

"Do_ you hear me,_  
><em>I'm talking to you<em>  
><em>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<em>  
><em>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>," he sang, smiling to Ally.

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
><em>I feel your whisper across the sea<em>  
><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>  
><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>," she sang, staring down at the guitar the whole time. Austin tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes as they sang together.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>," they sang, Austin smiling reassuringly at Ally the whole time.

"They_ don't know how long it takes_  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<em>  
><em>Every time we say goodbye<em>  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>Lucky we're in love in every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>..." Ally smiled into the stage lights now- sure, she was being blinded, but it was better than making eye contact. Austin, on the other hand, was beaming at everyone as he continued to sing.

"_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
><em>To an island where we'll meet<em>  
><em>You'll hear the music fill the air<em>  
><em>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>," he sang, swaying along to the music.

"_Though the breezes through trees_  
>Move<em> so pretty you're all I see<em>  
><em>As the world keeps spinning round<em>  
><em>You hold me right here right now<em>," sang Ally, smiling shyly at the audience.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again<em>  
><em>I'm lucky we're in love in every way<em>  
><em>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
><em>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>**(4)**..."

They ended to the sound of roaring applause. Austin grinned at Ally, raising their joined hands above their heads as they bowed together.

"Okay, that was amazing, but let's leave the stage now!" urged Ally, dragging an amused Austin off the stage behind her.

"Hey, hold up." He stopped her. "We were the last act, so..."

"So, what?"

"Listen." He pointed back towards the beach. Their rendition of Lucky was already playing (Dez sure was good with recording), and people were starting to slow dance along to the music. "C'mon, let's go dance!" He dropped the guitar down onto the sand and pulled Ally along with him to the dance area.

"I'm not so sure about this..." muttered Ally, glancing around at the swaying couples. "The last time we tried dancing together, I got dropped onto a hardwood floor."

Austin rolled his eyes, tugging her to the center of the "floor"- which was really just a lot of sand, with a large canopy above it. "We'll be fine. Last time at Trish's quinceanera, we had to slow-dance formally. This time, it's just normal slow-dancing. Here, it's easy. Look, you just put your arms around my neck, I'll put mine on your waist, and all we have to do is sway side to side to the music." He settled his arms on her waist as she looped hers loosely around his neck. "Besides, the sand's soft. If I drop you, I'm sure it won't hurt as much."

Ally didn't even bother replying to that one, but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself. She and Austin were so close, she could have rested her head on his shoulder. Evidently, he was more tired than she thought he was, because he went and did just that- rested his head on her shoulder. He was much taller, so his head dropped like a stone on her shoulder, and she had to brace herself. "Thanks, Austin," she found herself saying as they swayed side to side. "Today was... nice."

As they drove back home, Austin glanced at Ally's sleeping form in the passenger seat. In the rearview mirror, he could see that Trish and Dez had collapsed on top of each other, asleep. Austin could say that without a doubt, today was _definitely_ nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1) There's a video where Ross Lynch is shirtless, doing push-ups on YouTube. Search "R5 TV- Photo Shoot 2012!" and it should come up. I don't know if 50 push-ups is a reasonable number... I know I can't do that many in a row. (2) So, in my FanFiction world, driving is legal at 15! Leave me an idea for what kind of a car Austin should have in a review or PM. (3) Imagine the Glee Cast performance of Lucky. That's what I wanted Austin and Ally to do in this chapter. (4) Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat does not belong to me; no copyright infringement intended.**

**On the other hand, All Those Glittering Lights should be out by now; it's another one of my Austin & Ally stories. Check it out! Make sure to vote for my new username on my profile, and check out my WordPress as well. UPDATE! As of February 27th, 2012, All Those Glittering Lights still isn't out yet... Sorry about that. If you want to see the summary for that, go to my profile.**

**As of February 24th, 2012, I have not received many reviews for 5. Keep Your Head Up of This One's For Keeps, so I'm a little bummed about that. Also, even though I have this chapter all ready, I probably won't be posting it until after February break. Reminder: this is as of February 24th, 2012. **

**I've received my first flame for This One's For Keeps, and, actually, my first flame overall. I won't mention names, but this person sent me their flame through PM, and I have to admit, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. This person said some very hurtful things to me about my writing and myself. Some of these things made me want to laugh, because I have no idea who this person is, so how could they say such things about myself if they don't even know me? Whoever it is, you know who you are, and this is me saying, **"B*tch, please."** Sorry, but I'm not going to stop writing just because one person decided to get all up in my face about my writing. There are 7 billion people in this world, and I'm not going to let one ruin my writing for me, or my supporters. That said, I would encourage whoever wants to flame me to flame me to my face. This flamer was anonymous- he/she didn't have any stories or favorites, and when I tried to PM him/her back, I found out that he/she had deleted their account.**

**Well! On that note... Review challenge! Leave me a song idea, and an idea for what kind of car Austin should drive.**

**~Sabrina**


	7. Without You

Without You

* * *

><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" panicked Austin, running a hand through his hair. He paced worriedly around the room, looking everywhere and upsetting the perfectly organized musical implements.<p>

Watching him, Ally felt the need to say, "I just finished organizing those!" She walked up to him, crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him a reproachful look.

He stopped briefly to send an apologetic look her way, then resumed his frantic search. He spotted a stand of music books he hadn't searched in (and subsequently made a mess of) and rushed towards there, grabbing the books and flipping through them when he got there. As each book proved itself to be empty of whatever he was searching for, he dropped it onto the floor, not noticing how each (large and heavy) music book dropped directly onto Ally's foot.

"Ow!" she squeaked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Austin quickly lifted the music books off of her foot and onto the counter. He winced as he saw Ally's choice of shoes that day— sandals. "Ooh. Did I really just drop five music books on your toes?"

She nodded, giving him an I'm-making-you-feel-bad-but-I-don't-know-it look.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized again, running his hand through his hair again. Agitatedly, he rubbing the back of his neck, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Austin!" Ally took hold of his shoulders and stopped his rocking. "Will you please just tell me what's going on?"

But he was already gone, racing up the stairs to the practice room. Rolling her eyes, Ally followed him, her steps much lighter and less frantic than his.

"It's not here, it's not there, it's not here, either," muttered Austin, lifting guitars, beanbags, wires, and stands to look under. "Where else could it be?" Suddenly, his face lit up. Lifting a finger in the air triumphantly, he declared, "To the Lost and Found!"

He grabbed Ally's wrist as he thundered down the stairs. The look on her face could only be described as helpless. "Um, okay?" she said. "It's not like I'm being dragged to the Lost and Found without knowing why, or anything." She frowned pointedly at Austin.

He only had his eyes on the ever elusive prize, and didn't stop to give her an answer. On the way to the Lost and Found, they spotted Trish and Dez dressed up as... a princess and a frog? The sight made them both do a double take.

Austin slowly turned to Ally. "You see Trish and Dez dressed up as a princess and a frog too, right?"

She nodded, brow furrowed. "Um, why...?" She stared quizically at the two, who were seemed to be acting in front of a group of kids, all sitting in little, multi-colored chairs. She and Austin pulled up two for themselves and sat down as Austin took a shot at the million-dollar question: why were Trish and Dez dressed up as a princess and a frog?

Austin shrugged. "I know Dez got a job as the Frog Prince in the mall kid's show, The Frog Prince. The show starts every day at 3 in the afternoon, which is..." Austin looked around at the gathering of children, "about now, I guess. I don't know what Trish is doing, though."

"Trish got a job as the Princess in The Frog Prince! Duh, you can't have a prince without a princess." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Says who?"

"Um, Prince Charming. He had, like, three wives who were princesses: Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty was cool, she had a dragon!" exclaimed Austin, nodding happily and remembering the fearsome dragon in the Sleeping Beauty movie.

"Shh!" A little girl of about six hushed them irritably, then directed her attention back to the show.

"Oh, this is the part where the Princess kisses the frog and he turns into the Prince!" whispered Ally excitedly. She froze as she wondered, "Does that mean Trish is going to kiss Dez?"

Austin jerked spastically at the thought. "No way! But... I never really thought about it like that... I guess it _could_ happen..."

Ally crinkled her nose. "There's no way they would kiss."

"Especially since they're Trish and Dez," snorted Austin.

"Shh! They're about to kiss!" The same little girl hissed at them.

"Sorry..." Austin and Ally shrank back into their seats in unison.

A moment later, Austin leaned across and whispered to Ally, "Do you really think they'll kiss?"

"No way. There's just no way— oh my god, _Austin look!_" Ally pointed to Dez and Trish, who, on stage, were about to kiss. If this were a TV show, everything would slow down comically as Austin gripped the armrests of his chair (well, if this were a TV show, Austin's chair would actually _have_ armrests...) and Ally cupped a hand over her mouth in shock as they watched Trish and Dez kissed.

But this is not a TV show, and Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez simply gripped their (pretend) armrests, and cupped their hands over their mouths in shock, and kissed each other in real time— not slo-mo.

Just as Trish and Dez got close enough to kiss, the curtain dropped.

And so did Ally's hand. She rested both hands in her lap as she turned to Austin, saying... "So... they didn't kiss?"

Before Austin could answer, Trish and Dez popped out in front of the curtain, this time with Dez in human form.

"Oh! You're a prince!" Trish pressed a hand to her chest in shock.

Dez bowed. "And you saved me from staying a frog my whole life!"

"Oh!" They both sighed happily, hugging as yet another curtain fell.

The kids cheered as both curtains lifted and Trish and Dez bowed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Dez bowed. And bowed. And bowed. And bowed yet again.

"Tips are appreciated!" Trish chimed in with a winning smile.

Austin shook his head, grabbing Ally's wrist. "C'mon, let's go see them!"

"Okay— whoa!" Ally stumbled a little and fell into Austin's chest, just as they reached Trish and Dez. Austin wrapped his arms around her on instinct, to keep her from falling. "Thanks." Ally righted herself embarrassedly.

Austin chuckled. "No problem." He turned to Trish and Dez. "So, what happened back there?"

Trish rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, don't even get me started! I have to pretend to be in love with Dez, of all people, every day! Why? Dear lord, why?"

"Yeah? Well I have to be a frog every day!" Dez shot back. After a moment, he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and admitted, "Actually, I kind of like being a frog."

Trish gave him a strange look. "Okay..."

"So did you guys kiss or not?" Ally finally exploded with impatience.

Immediately, Trish and Dez adopted identical looks of disgust. "Ew! Of course not!" they protested in unison.

"No one could pay me any amount of money to kiss him!" exclaimed Trish.

"Well, no one could pay me any amount of money to kiss her!" retorted Dez.

"Dez, I just said that."

"You know what, Trish? I—"

"Guys, guys, guys, GUYS!" Ally closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then continued on. "If you really hate your job that much, then just quit!"

Trish gasped, as if the thought was simply too unthinkable to be thought. "Ally, I don't just quit!" Then she grinned. "Not without getting fired first, of course!"

Ally rolled her eyes. "What about the cellphone accessory cart? You didn't get fired from there!"

"Yeah, but I actually liked that job."

"Oh yeah..."

"Ally! You're wasting time; we've got more important things to do!" exclaimed Austin, grabbing Ally's wrist for the third time in fifteen minutes.

Ally rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, we need to go look for Austin's mysterious 'thing' that he won't tell me about."

"C'mon!" Austin tugged insistently at her wrist, rather like an impatient child.

"Fine, I'm coming! Bye Trish! Bye Dez!" Ally waved to them as she was dragged backwards behind Austin.

On their way to the Lost and Found, they bumped into a girl.

"Sorry!" Ally cried over her shoulder as she and Austin ran past.

The girl shook her head as she watched them run past. She stamped her foot irritably as she muttered, "Are you kidding me? They're still not together yet?" Shaking her head once more, she stormed off to the ice cream cart with an aggravated sigh of, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Meanwhile, Austin and Ally had reached the Lost and Found building and Austin was rummaging through the bins and bins of items while Ally looked on.

"Didn't that girl we just bumped into look a lot like Tilly Thompson?" she mused.

Austin shrugged, digging through a pile of lost phones and iPods. "Yeah, kind of." He paused. "Hey, didn't we bump into her at the amusement park, too? You know, on our Fun Day?"

"She looks like Tilly, just... younger," said Ally, then shook her head. "There's no way it's Tilly; I don't care how much of a master of disguise she is, there is no way she can teleport. She's supposed to be at Songwriting for Dummies camp!"

"Whatever, there are more important issues right now!" exclaimed Austin, moving over to another bin. "Ally, why aren't you helping me look?"

"'Cause you never told me what we're looking for!" she exploded.

"Oh." Austin paused, looking sheepish. "Huh. I guess I never did."

Ally nodded in an I-told-you-so kind of way. "So... What are we looking for?"

Austin grinned. "That's easy. My lucky charm!"

"Your lucky charm...?"

"Yeah. See, whenever I perform, I always have my lucky charm with me. It's a keychain with a guitar and a microphone on it. My dad gave it to me when I was five. Of course, now he says that there's like a one in a billionth chance that I'll make it, but whenever I'm performing, I'm reminded of a time when he believed in me." Austin smiled wistfully.

Ally put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. My dad— well, he's a good guy. But he doesn't think I can make it either."

Austin turned to her. "My dad's a good guy too. He's just really... pessimistic. And he kind of wants me to be a doctor." He pointed to himself with a self-deprecating smile. "Do I look like I could be a doctor?"

Ally smiled and shook her head. She thought about what Austin said for a while, then her eyes hardened and gleamed with determination. "We're going to make it, Austin. You're never going to have to put on a doctor's coat, or go to medical school. I promise."

Austin smiled and pulled her close. Speaking into the top of her head, he said, "Thanks, Ally. That means a lot."

They stood like that for a while, then Ally cleared her throat an d stepped away. "Well, let's keep looking!" she exclaimed brightly, and quickly started digging through a bin of lost keys and keychains. Austin grinned and followed her example. With two people working, they'd find the keychain in no time! At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they had gone through every bin in the Lost and Found, yet they still hadn't found Austin's keychain.<p>

Austin threw his hands up in the air. "This is hopeless!"

"Aw, don't say that! I'm sure we'll find it somewhere," comforted Ally. "Here, why don't we re-trace your steps? At least, that's what Trish an d I did when I lost my book."

"But you didn't find it 'cause Dez had it," Austin pointed out. "Wait. Dez had it!"

"Yeah...?"

"So maybe Dez has my keychain!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>At The Princess and the Frog stage, a woman was barking into a walkie-talkie. "No! That is <em>unacceptable!<em> What do you mean they can't come? This is ridiculous; I demand to speak with your manager— oh no, you didn't!" _-beeeeep-_ "I got hung up on. I'm gonna KILL whoever—" She turned around and saw Austin and Ally standing there, looking slightly scared. "What do you want?" she snapped irritably.

Austin stepped forward with a winning smile. "I was just wondering..."

"Well don't!" barked the woman.

Ally stepped forward and clapped a hand over Austin's mouth. "That's enough now, Austin." She turned to the woman. "Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where Dez is? He plays the Frog in your The Princess and the Frog show," she explained, sending the woman her sweetest smile.

The woman shook her head, then shooed them away with a flapping hand. "I don't have time for this, my night show just said they can't come, and now there's no one to perform! We were expecting some talent scouts, too..."

Austin sprang forward and stopped her. Pointing to himself excitedly, he said, "I'll perform! I'm Austin Moon!"

The woman looked him up and down disdainfully. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Ally stiffened at the mention of that. Who was this woman to look down on them? Stepping forward to face the woman, she said, "Do you want a performer or not?"

"And who are you?" The woman looked her up and down. "A little groupie, perhaps?"

Ally smiled sweetly. "Actually, I'm the songwriter. And in a few seconds, you will be begging my forgiveness. Now, Austin Moon has a very busy schedule, and he would be giving up his Madison Square Garden performance to come here and perform in his home town."

The woman's jaw dropped. "Madison Square Garden?" Quickly, her expression changed from disdain to butt-kissing. "Oh, Mr. Moon, it would be an honor!" She turned to Ally and clasped her hands together to her chest. "Darling, I am so sorry about earlier... You see—"

She was cut short by Ally, who gave her a cold smile and said, "I don't want to hear your explanations. We'll be here, even if you are a bi— witch.**(1)**"

Smiling smugly, Austin accepted. "See you at seven!" he called over his shoulder as he and Ally left. Once they were out of earshot, Austin nudged Ally with a sly look. "Madison Square Garden? I thought honesty was its own reward**(2)**."

Ally rolled her eyes and shoved him gently. "That woman deserved to be lied to.

Austin grinned and looped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go find Dez."

* * *

><p>An hour later, there was still no sign of Dez.<p>

Austin and Ally stopped by the ice cream cart and sat down on a bench.

"What are we going to do?" groaned Ally. "I mean, you can't perform without your lucky charm, and the only one who can help us if nowhere to be found." She glanced at the ice cram cart and her eyes lit up. "But I still have Fruity Mint Swirl!" She stood up from the bench and offered a hand to Austin. "C'mon!"

Austin chuckled, letting Ally drag him to the ice cream cart. Once they got there, he said, "One Fruity Mint Swirl and one Cookie Dough, please."

"That'll be $8.50, please."

"Oh, here." Ally stuck her hand into the pocket of her shorts to get some money, but Austin stopped her gently.

"I got it," he assured.

"But—"

"No buts." He handed the cashier a ten-dollar bill, and waited until he got a dollar-fifty back. He handed Ally her ice cream cone, and they walked back to the bench.

"Thanks, Austin," said Ally, sitting back down.

Austin shrugged modestly, sitting down right next to her. Whether she noticed how close together they were or not, he didn't know. "My mom always says that her son will be raised to treat women right."

Ally smiled. "Then I think your mom succeded."

Austin grinned and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I don't know if you know it, but you're kind of amazing."

"And you're kind of a flirt." Ally pushed him away with a laugh. Mock-sternly, she told him, "Your best friend is off-limits. Besides, if we actually dated and you broke my heart, all you would get would be sad, heart-broken songs."

Austin chuckled, then turned serious. "I would never do anything to hurt you," he said. "And if anyone tries, well, just call me. I'll take care of them."

"Well, now that I have a bodyguard, I definitely feel a lot better, especially since that bodyguard is you," she joked. They were quiet for a while as they ate their ice cream. Somewhere in her periphiral vision, Ally saw a mop of red hair. "Dez!" she shouted, pointing to the ginger, who was now walking their way.

"Aw, man, you have no idea how good it is to see you!" exclaimed Austin, getting up and giving Dez one of those man-hug things.

Dez just smiled amiably. "Thanks, I feel like I don't get enough appreciation around here sometimes." He flipped his hair to the side a little and sighed.

"Okay... Dez, we think you might have something that's really important to Austin, and we need to get it back," explained Ally.

"His heart? Aw, that's so sweet!" Dez reached out for another man-hug, but Austin pushed him away with an oh-hell-no look on his face.

"No, my good luck charm." Austin sighed and kicked at the ground a little. "I can't perform without it."

"So, do you have it? 'Cause last time you had my songbook." Ally glared pointedly at Dez.

Dez threw his hands up in the air in defense. "That was by accident!"

"How on earth do you take someone's book and use it as the roof of your gingerbread house by accident?" cried Ally, throwing her hands up as well, although she was doing it out of frustration. Shaking her head as if to clear that incident away, she asked, "So do you have it?"

Dez shook his head. "I'm sorry, guys. I really wish I could help you out, but—" He stopped abruptly, stroking his chin (and his invisible goatee) as he thought. Snapping his fingers and lifting one finger up in triumph, he said, "I can help you! There's this lady who's the cousin of my sister's boyfriend's sister-in-law's niece's mother, and she runs a Finders Keepers cart in front of Second Time Around**(3)**. Basically, she finds stuff and keeps it, and if you want any of it, you have to trade something in."

"Second Time Around? That's pretty close to here, c'mon, let's go!" It was Ally's turn to tug on Austin's wrist, and they soon left Dez in their wake.

The ginger shrugged and picked up Austin and Ally's forgotten ice creams. He ate a spoonful of Fruity Mint Swirl then a spoonful of Cookie Dough and shrugged, walking off with both cups of ice cream in his hands. "'S not bad," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Forever21<strong>(4)<strong>, Abercrombie**(5)**, Delia's**(6)**— ah." Ally stopped in front of a quaint little shop. "Here we are, Second Time Around." She looked around. "But where's the Finders Keepers cart?"

Austin shrugged, munching on a soft pretzel that he had insisted they stop to buy. "Vif iv fo good," he mumbled through a mouthful of pretzel.

Ally made a face. "Yeuch. Remind me to give you the pocketbook edition of Manners for Dummies."

"Finders, keepers! Losers, weepers!" a voice called out.

Austin and Ally's faces lit up. "That's gotta be her, c'mon!" They ran over to the source of the voice, which was a matronly woman of about 50. She was wearing a green apron with the words Finder's Keepers embossed on it, and if that wasn't enough proof that she was the person they were looking for, all you had to do was take one look at her cart. It was a relatively large cart, but it was overflowing with trinkets, baubles, and other odds-and-ends.

"Excuse me? Um, excuse me, cousin of Dez's sister's boyfriend's sister-in-law's niece's mother?" called Ally, waving her hand back and forth frantically.

Surprisingly, the woman spun around immediately, apparently having recognized the long title. "Yes?" She smiled. "How may I help you?"

"We're friends of Dez," Ally began to explain, her hands twisting themselves together as they always did when she was anxious, "and we were wondering if you could help us find a particular keychain."

"It's really important to me, so if you could help us find it; that would be great." Austin gave her a hopeful look.

The woman laughed, her laugh sounding like it had come from the very tips of her feet and then all the way up to the top of her head. "Well, of course! That is how I earn my income," she winked. "My name's Penny. What are y'all sweethearts' names?"

"I'm Austin." He tipped an imaginary hat in her direction. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"I'm Ally." She stuck a hand out for Penny to shake, but she just laughed and gave Ally a hug.

"Handshakin's too formal for me," she explained with a big grin. Then her tone turned business-like, "So, how can I help y'all?"

"Well, I'm looking for my good luck charm. It's a keychain with a red guitar and a silver microphone on it," explained Austin.

"Hmm, well, let's see..." Penny tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Keychains... Here we go!" She rummage through a box of keychains; some tourist-esque, some exotic, and some Best Friends Forever ones. After a moment, she turned and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, darlin', but I don't have a keychain like that." Austin and Ally's face fell.

"Well, thanks for helping us anyway," said Austin halfheartedly.

"Don't go around lookin' so glum! You've got a pretty lady right here; she'll be just as good as any good luck charm!" exclaimed Penny, pointing at Ally with a ring-covered finger.

Austin blinked, then his eyes widened. "Oh, good idea! Ally, pretend to be a pretty girl**(7)** so I can have you as my good luck charm!"

Penny frowned. "That's not exactly what I meant..."

Ally rolled her eyes and responded to Austin sarcastically. "Sure, but it might be hard for a heinous troll like me to look pretty**(7)**."

Austin nodded. "'Kay, thanks!" He seemed to have selective hearing, because he didn't respond to the "heinous troll" part.

Ally could only give him a reproachful look and repeat over and over to herself: There's a reason I'm his friend, there's a reason I'm his friend... A reason that seemed to be escaping her at the moment...

"Still, just having a pretty girl won't replace my good luck charm," sighed Austin, interrupting Ally's silent mantra.

Ally shook her head helplessly. "I'm sorry, Austin, but it just doesn't look like there's a way to find your good luck charm before your performance tonight." Checking one of the watches in Penny's bins, Ally let out a frustrated sigh. "C'mon." She held out a hand to Austin. "The best we can do is prepare you to perform without a good luck charm."

Austin nodded and took her hand. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Penny." He looked around for a second, patting his pockets down and poking around in them. Finally, he came up with a fuzz-covered Lifesaver**(8)**. "Here." He offered it to the Finders Keepers cart owner. "I found it; you keep it. Thanks for helping us."

"A fuzz-covered Lifesaver." Penny took the piece of candy and tossed it into the air, catching it as it flipped end over end on its way down. "Well, Austin, if you ever need this, come back to the Mall of Miami. You know where I am." With a wink, she once again took hold of the handles of her cart, pushing it down the street. "Finders, keepers! Losers, weepers!"

* * *

><p>Back at Sonic Boom, Austin and Allt were reunited with Dez and Trish— who, in the time that the musical duo had been gone, had managed to make an argument out of whether or not the sky was blue<strong>(9)<strong>.

"—and if you think that, you're just— Oh hey, you're back!" greeted Trish.

"—well, I don't think— 'Sup, guys?" greeted Dez.

"Yup, we're back," responded Austin, at the same time Ally said,

"The ceiling."

Austin turned to her. "What?"

"The ceiling. Dez asked 'what's up', so I told him what's up. The ceiling. Duh." Ally shook her head. "All the cool kids know that."

There was a blank silence as everyone stared at Ally.

"Ally, I think you should take a look at the Being Cool for Dummies book," Austin finally said.

Miffed, Ally crossed her arms. "Fine. You get me that for Christmas, and I'll get you Manners for Dummies."

"Deal!" And they shook on it.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys seriously making a deal out of that?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Well, you and Dez were making an argument out of whether or not the sky was blue, so I think our deal is pretty reasonable."

"So Austin, did you find your good luck charm yet?" asked Dez.

At the mention of that, Austin's whole body drooped. "Nope," he muttered dejectedly. "Now I'm going to give a horrible performance."

"Aw, don't think like that," comforted Dez. "Whatever happens up there onstage; well, at least it won't be as bad as what Ally does."

Ally glared. "Gee, thanks, Dez."

Oblivious as ever, the ginger replied happily, "Oh, no need to thank me! Just seeing the happy look on your face is its own reward."

Trish smacked his arm. "Idiot, shut up," she commanded. Turning to Ally, she asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"We'll prepare Austin to sing without his good luck charm." Ally turned to Austin and brushed a hand over his eyes, making the eyelids close down. "Keep your eyes closed," she instructed. "Now, imagine that you're just about to go on stage to perform. Your hands start to get clammy and you feel light-headed and the world is spinning around you—"

"ALLY!" yelled Trish and Austin. Dez simply mouthed it, following Trish's directions to, "Idiot, shut up."

"What?" Ally clutched the edge of the counter, her heart racing.

"I don't think that's how Austin feels before a performance," is on the tip of Trish's tongue, but one look at her best friend's face tells her that Ally has gone into thinking-about-performing-and-going-into-a-panic mode.

"Stop it. You're making yourself nervous." Austin came closer to her and cupped her face, bending down so that he could look directly at her. "Calm down," he said firmly, waiting until her breathing had returned to normal to step away. "Now, what was that about just going on a stage?"

Ally took a deep breath and nodded. "Keep your eyes closed," she reminded gently, then started up again. "Imagine that you're about to go on stage. You're... ah... pumped and not nervous at all! You're all fired up and ready to give an amazing performance, but when you go to finger your good luck charm, you find that it's gone! You remember that you lost it and start to panic. But wait! What's this? You don't need a good luck charm to be amazing?"

Ally was really getting into her story now, but Austin had his eyes squeezed shut, muttering, "No, Dad, you don't get it! I love music and I'm going to make it, no matter what you say."

Austin felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, finding Ally very close to him. Her eyes were sad and knowing. Looping her arms around his neck in a hug, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Austin. I know that being without your good luck charm makes you feel that your dad isn't with you in music, but I hope we all make it better for you. We believe in you, and if your dad doesn't, then that's his loss."

Austin held her at arms' length. "No," he said fiercly. "Don't be sorry, Ally. Don't ever be sorry because of me. Without you, I could have never gotten here. Remember that. Without you, I would be nothing. I could never do it without you, and don't you ever think anything's going to stop me from making our dreams come true."

Ally was shocked, and the look in Austin's eyes— something that she couldn't yet define— was so strong that she could only manage a breathless, "Thank you."

Austin shrugged, letting go of her. "I'm kind of amazing, it's okay to admit it." And just like that, he was back to normal.

Ally rolled her eyes, pushing him away. "You're such a cheeseball," she told him.

He just stared at her and shook his head. "I'm definitely getting you that book now."

Trish waved her arms in the air. "Hate to break up this... whatever it is, but Austin's got a performance in two hours and you guys still have to finish that song!"

At that, Austin snapped to attention and Ally's eyes widened. They share one quick look with each other (which screamed PANIC!), then raced up the stairs to the practice room, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Can I talk now?" Dez mouthed at Trish.

She smiled deviously. "Oh, I dunno, I think that you should pay me five bucks for every word you say."

"What?" flew out of Dez's mouth before he could stop it.

"Five bucks!" Trish smiled, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Fine," Dez mouthed, fishing a gold-wrapped coin out of his pocket, slamming it into her palm, and storming out.

Trish looked down at the slightly crushed chocolate coin in her hand indignantly. "Hey! This isn't even real money!" She eyed the chocolate for a few more seconds, then shrugged and popped it into her mouth. "Chocolate is chocolate," she declared, to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were all gathered backstage. Austin was tapping the top of a prop piano nervously, the tap-tap-tap never ceasing. Dez was running around checking over last-minute details, writing down what he needed to say on a whiteboard. Trish was putting on her "I'm sorry I'm such a bad employee; I'll just pack my bags and go now" face as the harried-turned-butt-kissing manager from earlier fired her. Evidently she had a long list of complaints, because Trish had been standing there nodding at all the right parts with a glazed look in her eyes for quite a while.<p>

On the other hand, Ally was cool and calm as you please. There was a satisfied air around her; they had managed to finish the song in just under an hour and a half. She was prepared to watch Austin's performance with a serene aura of calmness, but unfortunately for her, Austin chose today to be the day when he would loose his keychain and subsequently turn into a nervous wreck. His incessant finger-tapping was really getting quite tiresome, so she reached a hand over and covered his hand with her much smaller (by comparison) one, stilling the never-ending tapping. "Austin." She spoke in a controlled voice. "Calm down. You'll be just fine." She smiled reassuringly at him. "Besides, you're kind of amazing, remember? It's okay to admit it," she laughed.

Austin smiled apprehensively back, fingers itching to start tapping again. However, Ally's hand over his felt... nice, and he decided that that was better than tapping his fingers.

"Ally! Quick, put this on!" Dez rushed up to them with a costume bag in hand. He shoved it at said brunette and directed her towards a dressing room. When she hesitated, he quickly shooed her off. "Go!" he insisted.

"What was that all about?" Austin raised his eyebrows.

Dez shook his head impatiently. "All that matters is that it'll help your missing keychain situation. You're on in five, four..."

"... Internet singing sensation, Austin Moooooooon!"

"... one. Go go go!" Dez gave Austin a little push, and he stumbled up the step and into full view. Instantly, a grin lit his face up as he basked in the sound of cheering, the warmth of the spotlights, and the low, steady thrum of excited chatter. This was what he lived for. However, thoughts of his disapproving father sent his stomach churning again, and his smile faltered.

Then he saw something— or somebody— jumping up and down in the crowd, trying to get his attention. He tried not to gape at the sight of Ally dressed up in a giant costume keychain that was almost the exact replica of the one he lost. He just managed to clench his jaw before it dropped, and briefly, the thought ran through his head that he must have looked rather angry, with his jaw all clenched. He focused back on Ally, and how much of a fool she was making of herself. Man, the things this girl did for him! He couldn't stop the dazzling smile from breaking out on his face.

Taking the microphone from somewhere (over the rainbow... or wherever; performance areas always have microphones), he hit the crowd full-force with his smile, hair, charsima (a quality Ally was willing to debate on whether he had it or not) and personality. "Heeeeeeeey Miami!" He grinned as the crowd cheered. "I'm Austin Moon and this song is called Without You. My partner, Ally, and I, just finished writing it half an hour ago, so I hope it's not too bad." He winked, then the band started playing.

"_When the crowd wants more, I bring on the thunder_  
><em>'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under<em>

_You're my point_  
><em>You're my guard<em>  
><em>You're the perfect chord<em>  
><em>And I see our names together on every billboard<em>." He winked at a couple of girls in the audience, making them swoon.

"_We're headed for the top_  
><em>We got it on lock<em>  
><em>We'll make them say HEY!<em>  
><em>And we'll keep rockin'<em>

_Oh!_" He jumped.

"_There's no way I can make it without you_  
><em>Do it without you<em>  
><em>Be here without you<em>

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_  
><em>With you it's like whoa!<em>  
><em>Yeah and I know<em>

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I own this dream_  
><em>Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I got you with me!<em>

_There's no way I can make it without you_  
><em>Do it without you<em>  
><em>Be here without you!<em>**(10)**" He pointed at Ally and winked, and she gave him a double-thumbs-up. Both of them were grinning like idiots, just listening to the crowd's positive reaction.

"We did it!" Dez mouthed at Austin, who grinned back.

"I got fired!" Trish yelled, and Austin gave her a knowing look.

Finally, he flicked his gaze back to Ally. She was dressed in a ridiculous costume, she was all sweaty from being in said ridiculous costume, and whatever makeup she had on was gone, but he thought she had never looked better.

* * *

><p>After his performance, they all met Austin backstage. Trish finally granted Dez permission to speak, but as soon as he started babbling (all the things he couldn't say in the past two and a half hours just spilled out), she looked like she regretted her decision.<p>

Meanwhile, Austin had taken Ally aside to a little corner, away from prying eyes. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for getting into that costume for me and all." He gestured awkwardly to her costume, rubbing his neck and blushing.

Ally'd eyes widened. Was Austin Moon actually feeling... bashful? In the year that they had known each other, Ally had seen Austin be arrogant, confident (same difference), sweet, kind, charming, and more, but never had she ever seen him bashful. She thought it was rather adorable; he was like a puppy. "No need to thank me, just get me out of this thing!" She exclaimed, grappling with the zipper as she tried to slide it down.

"Here, let me help you." Austin went behind her and gently pulled the zipper down, his hands against her bare back (she was wearing a dress) making her skin tingle.

"Thanks," she said softly, gathering the costume in her arms and turning around to face him. "So..." she began awkwardly, "Do I have to wear this thing every time?" She looked slightly horrified at the thought, and he laughed.

"No, I wouldn't put you through that." He dropped the joking-around, goofy attitude and turned into earnest, serious Austin. "It wasn't the costume, anyways. It was you."

"Me?" Ally looked adorably confused; rather like a puppy, he decided.

"Yeah, you." He grasped her wrists, tugging her closer to him. "You're my good luck charm, and I'm never going to loose you. You're much too important for that." He pulled her into a hug and murmured some other things about, "Couldn't do it without you," blah blah blah, but his last words echoed in her heart long after they had packed up and left.

_You're my good luck charm, and I'm never going to loose you. You're much too important for that._

It wasn't Shakespear-esque-ly eloquent, nor was it funny and original, but somehow, those words struck a chord in her heart, making her feel all warm inside.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere else...<em>

The girl that had bumped into Austin and Ally several times before stood at a window sill, staring at the keychain in her hand. It was Austin's good luck charm, and Dez had had it. She stole it, though, right before he met up with Austin and Ally. Like she said before; desperate times call for desperate measures.

Besides, it had worked, hadn't it? By now, the musical pair were probably professing their love for one another... or something like that. She grinned slyly and closed her fingers over the keychain. Oh, they'd be together soon enough; she was sure of it.

After all, they've got Talia Thompson helping them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Cue mysterious music!* **I hope you haven't abandoned me and my story yet, although I wouldn't blame you; it's been like what, two months since I last updated? **Well, my reasons for not updating are on my blog (accessible through my profile page, or just type anythingandeverything99 (dot) wordpress (dot) com in the address bar and it'll bring you right to my blog), so go check it out!**

**A BIG THANKS to everybody who has talent the time to read, review, alert, and favorite this story. The numbers on the Legacy Story Stats for This One's For Keeps (TOFK) are staggering, and you have no idea how happy I am about it. I'm ecstatic, I'm thrilled, I'm jumping up and down for joy, I'm... Moving on to annotations?**

**(1) If you couldn't tell, she was about to say "bitch". (2) A line from some Austin & Ally episode. If you really want to know, just ask :) (3) Second Time Around is an actual store; it's a thrift shop. (4) (5) (6) Don't own; no copyright infringement intended, etc. (7) A line from a Kickin' It episode. If you really want to know, just ask :) (8) Don't own; no copyright infringement intended. (9) Yeah, the sky isn't actually blue... I won't go into the details, but if you really want to know, look it up! (10) I don't own Without You (the Austin & Ally theme song, sung by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon); no copyright infringement intended.**

**~ Sabrina**


	8. Sif, man As If

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize and some things you don't. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Copyright 2012 LostAmongTheStars**

* * *

><p><span>'Sif, man. As. If.<span>

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ally... why not?"

"'Cause my book's like my diary, too. I'm not going to put it onto your website on the off-chance that a music producer will see it and want to hire me. I'm obviously not going to make it in the music business as a performer, so I'll help you, okay Austin? Don't try to make me into a superstar. I appreciate it, but I'm not good enough for it. So, thanks, but no thanks." Ally finished her rant in a huff. She and Austin had been constantly arguing about her book for the past few weeks. He wanted to put it onto his artist website**(1)**, and she wanted nothing to do with it. Like she had said, her personal thoughts were exactly that: personal, and she wasn't confident enough in herself to show it to the world.

Austin sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides in frustration. "Fine... But this conversation isn't over yet."

"Of course not." Ally sighed as well, knowing that if he was anything, Austin was stubborn. Unfortunately, so was she. So, the only thing they could do about it was go back and forth, then come to an awkward stop when it got tiring.

Fortunately, there was always Dez and Trish to break up the awkwardness.

"Hey guys, which type should I buy this time; Playtex tampons or Always pads?" wondered Trish, walking into the store, Dez hot on her heels.

... Or to make things more awkward. Yeah, there was a lot of that, too.

Ally face-palmed while Austin and Dez both slapped hands over their ears and started singing, "LALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Trish..." Ally began exasperatedly.

"What?" she exclaimed in defense.

"You can't just go out and talk about things like that in public... especially in front of guys. Other than being weird- well, that's just it. It's strange, plain and simple," lectured Ally.

"Well, you don't have to listen to my menstrual cycle complaints..." Trish trailed off as the guys started to sing even louder at the mention of the words "menstrual cycle". "Okay, okay, I won't talk about it anymore, geez.." She rolled her eyes as Dez and Austin finally put down their hands and stopped singing in cautious relief. "But seriously... I think I'm going to go for the Always Ultra Thin Pads with Flexi Wings in Slender-"

"TRISH!"

"- sorry, sorry!"

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you and Austin?" Trish asked later that day. They were sitting under an umbrella (sure-fire way to make sure Austin didn't come near them... although now that his fear of umbrellas was cured, Ally couldn't quite remember why she had helped him cure it in the first place... if she had known she could keep Austin away by staying under umbrellas, she would have done it!), sipping smoothies.<p>

Ally rolled her eyes. "He's being stubborn."

Trish gave her a Look. "_He's_ being stubborn?"

"Okay, fine, maybe I'm being stubborn as well," admitted Ally, ignoring Trish's _oh really?_ look. "But he's just being so persistent on this issue! It doesn't even concern him; whether or not I want to publicize my book is my decision, and I've decided to say no, so why can't he understand that?"

Trish sighed. "It's 'cause he's Austin, and Austin wants to be Superman. He wants to fix everything in the world, because in his mind, everything _should_ be right in the world. And you- well, you're the most important person in his life, so of course he'd want you to succeed."

"Me? The most important person in his life?" Ally looked taken aback. "No way."

Trish nodded. "Way. Dez and I, we're each of your best friends', but you and him? You've got something else. You've got something special."

"Something special? Trish, Austin and I are best friends, so don't go getting any ideas into your head. We're _all_ best friends, aren't we? Besides, the only other thing we could be other than best friends is, like, I dunno, boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't be silly," scoffed Ally.

Trish just rolled her eyes and sighed. _Children. So oblivious._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall, Dez and Austin were excitedly talking to the owner of the mall (Mr. Burbanks).<p>

"Are you serious?" Austin's eyes widened at Mr. Burbanks, who nodded. "YES!" Austin jumped in happiness, then instantly rearranged his expression into one of nonchalance. "I mean... that sounds good. Yup." He offered Mr. Burbanks a winning smile, only turning around and beaming at Dez when he had left.

"Aw man, this is awesome," sighed Dez happily.

"I can't wait to tell Ally!" exclaimed Austin. He spotted her talking to (read: making a fool out of herself) in front of some guy.

"Oooh, wait, let her flirt. I mean, let her look stupid," amended Dez.

Austin took a closer look at the guy she was flirting with. "Hey, does that guy look familiar to you?"

"No... Oh, wait! I bought a smoothie from him that time we went to the beach!" Dez pumped a fist in the air triumphantly.

"The smoothie stand guy? _That's_ who she likes? _Wow_." Austin whistled disbelievingly. "So that's why she kept asking us to go to the beach..." He scoffed, "He's not so great."

"Jealousy is an evil thing." Dez nodded sagely at his own comment.

Austin furrowed his brow at him. "What are you talking about? I'm not jealous. I've got plenty of girls after me; why would I go after Ally?" As a redhead passed by, he gave her his signature smile/smirk/that-thing-that-makes-girls-fall-for-him and wink. She giggled, waving coyly at him. Turning back to Dez, he smiled smugly. "See?"

Dez shook his head in sadness. "Denial is bad, too. And so is arrogance," he added on.

Austin scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I'm still waiting on Cassidy**(2)**, remember?"

It was Dez's turn to scoff. "'Sif, man. As. If. Austin, you know I'm your best friend and I respect you, so don't take this into offense, but you've got the shortest attention span I've ever seen on anyone. As soon as Cassidy left for LA, it was out of sight, out of mind."

"Not true!" exclaimed Austin indignantly. "Oh, hey. 'Sup?" He nodded at a passing brunette.

"See?" Dez held back an I-told-you-so.

"Whatever." Austin brushed it off. "C'mon, let's just go tell Ally the good news."

"No, don't ruin the moment!" Dez pointed to the sight of Ally fake-laughing and the smoothie stand guy looking weirded-out. Dez sighed dreamily. "Awwww... Now that's true love."

"Dude, your sense of true love is twisted." Austin shook his head in amusement. "And I don't care if I'm ruining her moment. If anything, I'm saving it." He winced as he saw Smoothie Stand Guy backing slowly away from Ally. "Hey, Ally!" he called out.

Ally turned towards him, sending him not-now looks by the bulk. "Austin, can't you see I'm _busy_?" She smiled at him meaningfully.

Austin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you can flirt with him later." He gave Smoothie Stand Guy a disparaging glance. "Sorry, can I borrow her?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her by the arm. "Thanks, man." He sent Smoothie Stand Guy a perfunctory nod, then dragged a protesting Ally away.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Ally pulled her arm from his grip. "What's so important that you had to drag me away from Sam?"<p>

"Who?" Austin furrowed his brow, then a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, you mean Smoothie Stand Guy?"

"Smoothie Stand Guy?- oh... yeah, I guess you could call him that. Anyways," she waved her arms around as if to clear the last few seconds from her memory, "his name is Sam and man, oh man... I really like him." She sighed dreamily. "No one's ever made me feel this way before."

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Not even Dallas?"

"Dallas gave me butterflies. Sam... Sam makes my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like that." She grinned, singing along with the song that she and Austin had written for Cassidy**(2)**.

Austin smiled sheepishly. "I guess I can't blame you for being in like with someone so much that you can't stop thinking about them."

"Why would you blame me? It's not like me liking Sam will affect you." Ally rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "So, what's the big news?"

"Mr. Burbanks wants me to be the opening act for the All Star concert here at the mall!" Austin exclaimed excitedly.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything," Ally held open her hands in defense, "but you do a ton of concerts at the mall. What makes this one so special?"

"You know who else is going to be in the concert?" Without waiting for an answer, Austin plowed on. "Bruno Mars, that's who! And Taylor Swift, who you could be, because she writes songs and you write songs and if you'd just let us publicize that fact..." He trailed off suggestively.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin, stop it. I gave you my answer, and my answer was no, so please stop."

Austin nodded innocently. "Sure, mmhm. Okay."

"But seriously, that's amazing! Wait... Do we all get to go to the concert?" At his nod, Ally hugged him. "Yay!" She bounded off to tell Trish, while Austin looked at her disappearing figure like _ha-ha-that's-funny_.

He grinned, rolling his eyes. "Silly girl, she thinks this conversation is over. Psh. Like Dez said, 'sif, man. As. If."

* * *

><p>From behind a newspaper and sunglasses, Noah Burbanks sat, watched, and fumed as girl after girl flirted and fangirled over Austin. Girls that used to flirt with <em>him<em>, local playboy extraordinaire. "Austin Moon will pay," he growled.

"... Dude, you're acting like some kind of weird villain. And your weird villain impression isn't even cool, it's just cheesy," said Sam the Smoothie Stand Guy.

"Sam, shut up," replied Noah exasperatedly. "He's going down, and you're not going to stop me." He stood up and walked away dramatically, leaving a sighing best friend behind him.

Yeah, Sam is Noah's best friend- who wants to take down Austin. Sam is _also_ the guy Ally likes.

Looks like the shit just hit the fan.

* * *

><p>By some chance of fate, Dez and Trish ended up chatting together that same day- without any sarcastic jabs. The topic at hand? Austin and Ally.<p>

"Kids these days have no idea what true love is like. Take those two, Austin and Ally, for instance." Dez sighed. "I just don't know what we're going to do with them."

"Obviously they need our help," agreed Trish. "But... that's too much work."

Dez shrugged. "Meh. They'll figure it out, and we can tell them _we told you so_."

From behind a potted plant (when will the cliches stop?), Noah spied on them. An amused but exasperated Sam stood awkwardly next to the plant, surreptitiously checking for curious onlookers.

"So... Austin likes this girl Ally... I think I have a plan." Noah straightened, shaking out his detective-style pea coat.

Sam shook his head. "I have no idea why girls go for you. You, my friend, are _lame_."

* * *

><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" exclaimed Trish, rushing into Sonic Boom an hour later. "Austin? Ally? Where are you guys?"<p>

A muffled shout of "Up here!" directed Trish to the practice room.

She burst in, flushed and flustered. "Does anybody here know Noah Burbanks?" she asked, wildly looking around as if she expected the boy to pop up magically.

"Um... no. What's wrong, Trish?" Ally asked concernedly.

Trish turned to Austin. "Austin, you can't perform in the All Star concert anymore!"

"What?" He leaped up from his position next to Ally on the piano bench.

"Noah Burbanks is Mr. Burbanks' son, and somehow he convinced his dad to cut you from the concert. He won't put you back until, well..." Trish trailed off, looking at Ally.

"What? ... And why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ally suspiciously.

Trish smiled nervously. "Weeeelll..."

"Trish..." Ally's tone was warning.

"Okay! He won't put Austin back in the concert unless Ally goes on a date with him!" Trish burst out.

"Oh." Ally furrowed her brow. "Why were you so nervous to tell me? If all he wants is a date, then that's done and done."

"It wasn't so much telling _you_ I was worried about so much as _Austin_..." Trish muttered under her breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa _whoa_. wait. What? That's not done and done!" exclaimed Austin, pulling Ally up from the piano bench.

"... See?" Trish rolled her eyes.

Austin shook Ally's shoulders. "Ally, why are you so calm about this? You're about to go out with some psycho killer person!"

Ally stopped his movement by putting her hands on top of his and lowering his slowly back to his sides. "First of all, calm down. Second, I'm pretty sure he's not a psycho killer person..."

"Why else would he want to go out with a total stranger? Duh, so he can take you to some dark alleyway and kill you!" Austin looked distressed.

"_Or_, maybe he just wants to go out with me because I'm a perfectly nice girl. Ever thought of that?" Ally threw him a scathing look.

Immediately, he looked apologetic. "Ally, I didn't mean it like that. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you."

"So you'll let me do it?" Ally beamed innocently at him. "Yay! I better go get ready; Trish, come with me!"

"Okay!" Before letting herself be dragged away by Ally, Trish paused to tell Austin, "For the record, Noah really _isn't_ a psycho killer person. He's a playboy, actually. Bye now!"

Austin gaped after them. "That doesn't make it any better!" he called to Trish, then started. "Hey, wait! I never said you could go!"

"LA DI DA DI DA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

* * *

><p>Dez wandered into the practice room a moment later. "'Sup, man?" he greeted Austin, who was sitting forlornly on the piano bench.<p>

"Ally's going out with Noah on a date. Just for me," he sighed.

Dez shrugged. "Maybe not just for you. Y'know, there is a chance that she might actually like him."

"What?" Austin stood up immediately. "Nonononono, that's impossible. Noah is _way_ wrong for her, plus, he's a playboy. Besides, she's in like with Sam the Smoothie Stand Guy. Still... I hope she'll be okay. I heard that Noah's a creep."

Dez nodded. "Oh, yeah. Total player, that guy. I wouldn't say creep, 'cause he's actually pretty charming, according to Trish. She had to set up the date, you know."

Austin turned to him with a concentrated look on his face. "So she would know what's going on with the date? Like where it's going to be, what time it's at, what they're going to do-"

Dez held up a hand, cutting him off. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself, buddy."

Austin nodded. Grinning, he asked, "On a totally unrelated note, how are your spying skills?"

Dez grinned knowingly back. "You came to the right guy."

* * *

><p>"Aw, you look so pretty!" cooed Trish.<p>

Ally smiled, twirling a little. "Thanks, Trish." She took a deep breath. "I'm ready." Dressed in a floral, sweetheart neckline, strapless dress with black skater's mesh that made it look like a short sleeve dress, she was ready to take on Noah Burbanks and whatever trauma he would cause her (according to Austin).

In fact, Austin was so "worried" about her (Dez and Trish liked to call it The Little Green Monster) that he burst in, a can of pepper spray in one hand and an air horn in the other. "Hey, Ally!" He grinned brightly at her, then stuck the two items in her hands. Stepping back, he dusted his hands off satisfactorily. "There."

"Austin." Ally rolled her eyes. "I won't need pepper spray or an air horn just to go on a date."

"Yes you do! The pepper spray is to blind him and the air horn is to deafen him, duh." Austin bopped her nose as if she were a child. "Silly."

Ally gave him an irritated look, pushing the pepper spray and air horn back into his arms. "Look, I appreciate your _extreme_ overprotectiveness, but it is not needed. I'll be fine. Worst comes to worst, we'll be in a public space, so Noah won't do any of those psycho killer person things. Even though he's not a psycho killer person." Ally shoved him gently. "Stop being paranoid."

"Oh no, he's jealous, not paranoid," muttered Trish.

"Now, I'm going to go. I better not see you at my date, acting like my bodyguard." Ally smiled and left.

Austin scoffed. "Whaaaaat? I'm not even going to be _near_ your date, duh!"

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later<em>

"Dude, we're aren't near _enough_ to her date," complained Austin from behind a newspaper and sunglasses (deja vu, anyone?).

Dez sighed, inching closer to where Ally was waiting for Noah. Dez had chosen a potted plant as his disguise, of course. "Austin, you need to calm down. This jealousy thing is really getting to you."

"I'm not jealous, I'm just being protective of Ally," argued Austin. Soon, though, his attention was turned back to a waiting Ally. "That jerk," he fumed. "He's making Ally wait!"

"You're late all the time, like _all the time_," Dez pointed out.

"Not helping, Dez."

"Sorry..."

* * *

><p>"Look look look! His hand is on her back, his hand is <em>on her back<em>!" Austin pointed wildly at Noah's hand, which was laying oh-so-innocently on Ally's back as they strolled to the restaurant.

"So what?" Dez yawned boredly.

"_So_, that hand had better not go any lower on her body!" exclaimed Austin.

"Jeez, you're acting like a mother hen. Calm down, will ya?" urged Dez.

"I am calm- wait. Ally's head is turning to us. Can she see us?" panicked Austin. "Oh god, she just glared at us! MISSION ABORT. I REPEAT, MISSION ABORT!" He and Dez scrambled to hide in Billl's Surf Shop, hoping against hope that Ally was glaring at someone else and not them.

* * *

><p>"So... you know your friends are spying on us, right?" Noah asked lowly.<p>

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

Noah shook his head. "No worries. I mean, if Austin Moon wants to spy on our date, then he's welcome to. In fact, he's _supposed_ to."

Ally turned to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting my revenge on Austin Moon for taking away so many of my fangirls," explained Noah. "I heard some crazy story about him liking you, so I thought, 'Hey, why not make him jealous _and_ ruin his career at the same time?' Two birds with one stone, right?" He turned to Ally, grinning.

***SLAP***

"I can't believe you," hissed Ally. She slapped him again for good emphasis. "You're such a... a... an ass!"

Noah smirked. "And a pretty fine one I have, too."

Ally's eyebrows shot up; did this guy still think she likes him? Well, she better prove him wrong. Spotting a waiter passing by with a bin of dirty dishwater, she said to Noah, "You know what, you're right. You do have a pretty fine ass, would you mind turning around so I can admire it?"

"Um... okay?" Noah obliged her strange request.

Immediately, she dunked his head into the bin of dirty dishwater. Dusting her hands off, she turned to leave, but not before throwing a sarcastic, "Oops, muscle spasm," over her shoulder to a spluttering Noah Burbanks.

* * *

><p>A moment later, she was out the door and angrily making her way to Billl's Surf Shop. Entering the store, she dejectedly tapped Austin's shoulder. "Hey, guys."<p>

Austin spun around, looking guilty. "I know you want to be mad, Ally, but please don't-"

Ally cut him off by throwing herself into his arms. "Don't. Don't start, Austin, 'cause you were right. Noah's a jerk and he just used me to get to you. And you- you were just trying to protect me, so I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about it." She released him, stepping back with a tint of red to her face.

"Wait, what do you mean he used you to get to me?" Austin grabbed her arms, holding her at arms-length while Dez tried to subtly melt away.

Ally explained the whole revenge situation to him, turning red the whole time. "God, I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I was convinced he wanted to go out with me because he thought I was a nice girl, albeit asking me out in a strange way."

Austin shook his head fervently. "You're amazing, Ally Dawson, and he's the stupidest guy on the planet if he thinks otherwise. Y'know... the All Star concert is tomorrow and I know we already had two songs planned out for that, but I think we should write two new ones. Two new _Ally_ songs."

Ally raised her eyebrows. "Really? I'm supposed to be heartbroken right now and all you can think about is the concert?"

Austin blinked. "No! That's not at all what I meant! I was just trying to take your mind off of it..."

Ally just shook her head and smiled. "Let's go write some Ally songs, then. I suppose it'll get me to stop thinking about that jerk Noah..."

"See? What did I say, huh? Don't doubt me."

"Okay, Wonderboy, okay."

* * *

><p>Back at the practice room, Austin and All were at the piano bench, deep in thought.<p>

"So, what did you mean by Ally songs, exactly?" asked Ally.

"Songs that we write for you. It's always about me, but now I want songs to sing about _you_. 'Cause you're awesome, but the worst thing is, you totally think you're not. You shouldn't write yourself off yet, as being not good enough or not pretty enough or _anything_, 'cause it just takes some time. You're in the middle of the ride, and everything will be alright if you'd just try everything you can." Austin grinned. "Why not, right?"

Ally's eyes widened. "That's _perfect_!"

"Huh?"

"We can use that in the songs! C'mon, we're gonna have to pull an all-nighter."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Austin and Ally arrived at the concert just minutes before it started.<p>

"Good luck," murmured Ally. Quickly, she went up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

A dazed Austin grinned, touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed it. "I don't need it," he replied, "I've got you." Swiftly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, then went on stage, leaving Ally on cloud 9.

"Hey guys." Austin walked out on stage with a guitar in hand. "I've got two songs for you today. The first one's called The Middle**(3)**, and it's dedicated to the coolest girl and the best songwriter I know, Ally Dawson." He took a breath and started strumming his guitar.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._  
><em>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on on.<em>  
><em>Try your best, try everything you can.<em>  
><em>Don't worry about what they tell themselves while you're away.<em>

_It just takes time,_  
><em>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be just fine.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be alright, alright.<em>

_Hey, you know they're all the same._  
><em>You know you're doing better on your own,<em>  
><em>So don't bite in.<em>  
><em>Live right now, just be yourself.<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter if you're good enough for someone else.<em>

_It just takes time,_  
><em>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be just fine.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be alright, alright.<em>

_It just takes time,_  
><em>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be just fine.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be alright, alright.<em>

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet._  
><em>It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.<em>  
><em>Do your best, do everything you can.<em>  
><em>And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.<em>

_It just takes time,_  
><em>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be just fine.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be alright, alright.<em>

_It just takes time,_  
><em>Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be just fine.<em>  
><em>Everything, everything will be alright.<em>" He grinned at Ally the whole time, mouthing the words, "You're amazing" in between verses.

She laughed, throwing her head back. Oh, the things this boy did to her...

"Alright! How was that?" asked Austin. The audience cheered loudly, Ally the loudest. He grinned. "Here's another one with a little more kick to it. This one's called Why Not**(4)** and it's also for Ally Dawson. You're the best." He whooped, then backup guitarists, drummers, and keyboardists flooded the stage and started playing.

"_You're never gonna know until you try_  
><em>You're never gonna fall until you fly<em>  
><em>'Cause it's time to make it happen<em>  
><em>Get on up, cause a reaction<em>  
><em>Without a spark you just can't<em>  
><em>Shine, shi-shine<em>

_'Cause it goes like_  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>A little bit closer<em>  
><em>No matter what day<em>  
><em>Dreamin' on a Monday<em>  
><em>'Cause it's worth a shot<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>Try to do it my way<em>  
><em>Never mind what haters say<em>  
><em>Forget the negativity<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>

_You can't sit around and wonder why_  
><em>You've gotta get on the the stage<em>  
><em>And ma-make some noise<em>  
><em>'Cause there's no time like right now<em>  
><em>Can't give up we gotta live out loud<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make I'll hear my voice...<em>" Halfway through the song, Austin went to the edge of the stage where the audience was. He held his hand out to Ally, who shook her head firmly. Austin grinned and pulled her up anyway.

_And it goes like_

_Hey, hey_  
><em>A little bit goes a long way<em>  
><em>No matter day<em>  
><em>Dreamin' on a Monday<em>  
><em>'Cause it's worth a shot<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>

_Hey Hey  
><em>_Try to do it my way_  
><em>Never mind what they say<em>  
><em>Forget the negativity<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>'Cause it's worth a shot<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>

_You're never gonna know until you try_  
><em>You're never gonna fall until you fly<em>

_'Cause it goes like_  
><em>Hey, hey<em>  
><em>A little bit goes a long way<em>  
><em>No matter what day<em>  
><em>Dreamin' on a Monday<em>  
><em>'Cause it's worth a shot<em>  
><em>So tell me why not?<em>" Austin twirled Ally, who could only laugh and keep her eyes on him to stop that nervous feeling.

"_Hey, hey_  
><em>Try to do it my way<em>  
><em>Never mind what they say<em>  
><em>Forget the negativity<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>A little bit goes a long way<em>  
><em>No matter what day<br>Dreamin' on a Monday_  
><em>'Cause it's worth a shot<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>

_Hey, hey_  
><em>Try to do it my way<em>  
><em>Never mind what they say<em>  
><em>Forget the negativity<em>  
><em>So tell me why not<em>  
><em>So tell me why not?<em>" Austin ended the song by bringing both his and Ally's hands up in the air, then bringing them down and making them both bow. "Thank you Miami!" He yelled, and still holding Ally's hand, he ran off the stage with her.

* * *

><p>Austin hugged Ally backstage. "Those songs were amazing!" he exclaimed.<p>

Ally nodded, grinning wildly. "I'll do it!" she yelled over the sound of the crowd cheering (Carly Rae Jepsen just got on stage).

"What?" He yelled back.

"I'll put some music of my own on your website!" she yelled, her eyes lighting up as she watched Austin's face split into a gigantic smile. He reached for her again, swinging her around.

"Yes!" He pumped a fist in the air. Laughing, he told her, "The world's never gonna be the same after we're through with it!"

And that is something you can be sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really do advise that you read my Author's Notes, they're pretty useful. Anyways, since it's now summer, I'm going to have more time to write, so that's a plus for me and my readers! **

**A shout-out to my new Twitter friends! That's right, I'm on Twitter now. You can find me at SingDanceWrite. Anyways, apparently my stories are getting publicity on Twitter and Tumblr, and I couldn't be happier. Thanks so much, everyone!**

**Again, that's at SingDanceWrite - My Twitter. **

**As always, check out my Wordpress and subscribe to my blog if you've got a Wordpress account!**

**My FanFic username has changed to LostAmongTheStars, because that's the one that got the most votes on my profile.**

**(1) Many people have websites, like an official Angelina Jolie actor website or an official Taylor Swift artist website, etc. (2) References to the 16th episode of Austin & Ally: Diners and Daters. (3) The Middle is a song originally by Jimmy Eat World. The version I'm having Austin sing is a cover by We the Kings (love that band). (4) Why Not is a song by the band Stereo Skyline. This particular song isn't one of my favorites by them, but it matched the plot, so whatever. I feel like all the Stereo Skyline songs are very Austin Moon-esque. As in, they sound like something he would sing.**

**Be sure to check out some of my other Austin & Ally stories! And give that review button down there some love, 'kay? *winkwinknudgenudge***

_**Oooh, you know that new Image Manager thing where you can have a cover page for you stories? I'm going to have a competition. Anyone who wants to can make me a cover page for this story, and the winner will get to be featured in an upcoming chapter!**_

**~Sabrina**


	9. A Little More Tangled Than Usual

A Little More Tangled Than Usual

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some things you don't. No copyright infringement intended.<strong>

**Copyright 2012 LostAmongTheStars**

* * *

><p>"Ally, are you ready for your driving lesson?" asked Lester.<p>

Ally nodded. Even though she was almost sixteen, she had only just started driving lessons**(1)**. "I'm all set to go," she told him.

"Great! Austin's taking you today, remember? I've got a Future Accordionists of America meeting to go to." Without skipping a beat, he left, waving back towards her. "Bye, honey!"

Ally stared after him. "Are you kidding me? No, you didn't tell me Austin was here to take me to my lesson!" she exclaimed, but she was talking to thin air.

Outside the store, a horn honked, and she knew exactly who it was— plus, the horn didn't make a beep beep sound, instead it played Not A Love Song on digital piano, so it was pretty distinctive. The song played again as Ally slipped on her sunglasses and exited the store.

Outside, Austin was waiting in his shiny new red convertible— bought with his cut of the single sales. "Ally!" he called out to her. "Ready to learn how to drive?"

She rolled her eyes, getting in. "This is like, my fifth lesson already," she told him as they left Sonic Boom behind.

"Yeah, but it's the first time I'll be coming with you, so obviously it's so much more special!" He grinned. "Plus, you get to watch a master work the roads right now, so it's a win-win situation!"

"Master? Where?" She pretended to look around, laughing when he pushed her shoulder gently.

"You nervous?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, not really. Although, for some reason, my dad told me to tell you to bring aspirin...?"

Austin's eyes widened. "Are you really that bad or... I mean, why would he say that?" he amended when she glared at him.

"I am not a bad driver." She folded her hands primly in her lap. "My dad is just being overprotective. Of you..." She trailed off as she realized how little sense she was making. "Oh, shut up and drive," she muttered when she saw Austin's grin.

"Will do. And, c'mon, I'm sure your dad was just kidding..."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Austin was clutching a hand to his chest, breathing heavily in the backseat of a driving school car. Ally looked satisfied with herself, smiling happily in the driver's seat. In the passenger seat, the instructor looked grim and slightly green.<p>

"She did better this time," he informed Austin. "The first time, I was coughing up blood for an hour. The second time, I threw up. The third time, I—"

"Okay, Mr. Holmes!" Ally cut him off. "I don't think Austin needs to hear all that..." She smiled reassuringly at him. "Besides, Austin thinks I did great, right, Austin?" She turned to look hopefully at Austin.

He nodded wobbily. "Oh yeah, she did amazing! Absolutely fantastic!" he gushed. Ally gave him a look that said _tone it down_.

Mr. Holmes, on the other hand, looked skeptic. "Look, buddy, there's no need to defend your girlfriend. She may be awful at driving right now," he waved off Ally's glare, "but I'm sure she'll be driving like a pro in a couple of weeks, 'kay?" And with that, he got out of the car. "Or a couple of years," he muttered under his breath, ignoring Austin and Ally's protests of,

"We're not together!"

After the pair had satisfied themselves with enough protesting, they got out of the car. Austin leaned against it, crossing his arms. "Your dad was _not_ kidding," he told Ally.

She glared and shoved him slightly. "I am a perfectly good driver, and as soon as I get my license, I'm going to be the coolest girl in town." She smiled smugly at the thought.

Austin only scoffed. "Ally, if this driving school lets you get your license under American regulations, then I'm renouncing my US citizenship."

"Austin Monica Moon!"

"What? It's not my fault you drive like a maniac— _ow_! Stop hitting me with your bag!"

* * *

><p>When they returned to Sonic Boom, they found Trish and Dez there, staring at an envelope as if hoping it would open itself under their gaze.<p>

"What are they doing?" asked Ally, cocking her head to the side as she stared at them through the car window.

Austin leaned over to get a closer look. "I have no idea," he admitted.

Ally cleared her throat, a little uncomfortable with how close they were. "Um, Austin? You're kind of stealing my air right now..."

He leaned back. "Stealing your air? What are you talking about?"

"Do you not understand the concept of personal space?" Ally got out of the car.

Austin got out, too, leaning against his side of the car to talk to Ally. "Dafuq is personal space?" he asked.

Ally laughed, then paused at his serious expression. "You _were_ joking, right?"

His eyes slid away from hers. "Right. Sure."

She shook her head, amused. "C'mon, Austin, let's go see what has Trish and Dez so fascinated."

They entered the store quietly. "Hey, guys. What are you doing?" asked Ally, approaching the odd pair.

Both of their heads snapped up at once, pinning Austin and Ally down with their intense gazes.

"What's going on?" asked Austin slowly, gesturing to the enevelope on the counter.

"It's from Iliya Von Heffer," replied Trish, her tone hushed and reverent, waving a hand over the envelope.

Ally gasped. "No way! _Iliya Von Heffer_?"

"Who's Iliya Von Heffer?" asked Austin, clueless.

Ally shot him a disbelieving glance. "Iliya Von Heffer is the CEO of one of the biggest record labels out there. Austin, don't you do your research? I mean, how do you expect to become famous if you don't even know who's in the biz?"

Austin grinned sheepishly. "Well, that's why I have you, right?"

"Okay, sappy-times can start later. We have more important issues right now!" exclaimed Dez, his eyes never leaving the envelope. "It's addressed to you guys," he continued, "That's why we didn't open it. Well, Trish wanted to, but I appealed to her better side."

"Wait. Trish has a better side?" chorused Dez, Austin, and Ally in unison.

"Hey! I _so_ have a better si— yeah, no, I don't have a better side," admitted Trish.

"Well, hurry up and open it!" urged Dez.

"Oh, okay, right." Ally grabbed a letter opener and started to painstakingly slice open the top of the envelope.

"ALLY!" they exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" She sped up a little bit.

"Here, just let me do it!" Austin grabbed the envelope out of her hands and ripped it apart, extracting the letter carefully. "'Dear Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson,'" he began to read. "'I am pleased to invite you to my annual Rising Stars party'—" Everyone's gasps cut him off. "What?"

"Iliya Von Heffer's Rising Stars parties are _legendary_," explained Trish. "The guest list is extremely exclusive, and normally there are important people in the music biz attending the party. Austin, you could get a record deal or something at this party!"

Austin's eyes widened. "Awesome!"

"But that's only if you get booked," she continued. "And you're not."

"Only the best are invited to perform. This year, Selena Gomez is scheduled to open the party." Dez's tone was dreamy as he gazed off into the distance.

"Keep reading!" urged Trish and Ally.

"Okay, 'this Friday starting at 6PM. Each of you may bring one extra guest. Dress is black-tie optional, fabulous-required. Yours, Iliya Von Heffer.' Guys!" exclaimed Austin "We're going to an A-list party!"

"Uh huh, uh huh, we're going to an A-list party," sing-songed Ally, doing her "best move" while everyone else stared at her. "What?" She looked at them self-consiously.

"Ally, if we're going to this party... don't dance," advised Austin, breaking into a grin as Ally rolled her eyes at him. "But seriously, this is huge, guys! Group hug!" He opened his arms, and Ally hugged him, smiling into his shoulder. Dez and Trish joined soon after, and then a random stranger did and the hug was over.

"Oh my gosh, Trish and I have to go dress-shopping!" exclaimed Ally, exchanging excited grins with the bushy-haired brunette. Ally furrowed her brow as something occurred to her. "Hey, the party is today. How come we just got the invite?"

Dez's eyes widened. "Uh, I dunno. Someone probably used your mail box as a temporary rat's nest and diverted all your mail back to the post office, but I wouldn't know anything about that," he said casually.

"Dez..." Ally narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Okay, fine, I did it!" admitted the ginger. "But the good news is, your mailbox isn't a rat's nest anymore! I just finished cleaning it all up."

"And the bad news?" Ally winced internally, bracing herself.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, by 'cleaning it all up', I really mean 'I only took the rats out; their nest and all their poop is still in there'. Might not wanna use your mailbox for a while."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ally had finally made Dez finish cleaning the mailbox, and they were ready to go shopping.<p>

Austin and Dez, of course, complained about having to go shopping with the girls— more Dez than Austin. "I said in Not A Love Song that I'd hold your bags," the blonde sighed resignedly.

Ally smiled fondly. "What a guy," she sang softly, quoting Not A Love Song.

Austin shrugged bashfully. "What can I say, I'm a good guy."

"Okay, when I said sappy-times could start later, I meant later later," interrupted Dez, motioning in the direction of the door. "C'mon, we've only got three hours!"

Trish scoffed. "Right. Three hours of listening to you trying to give fashion advice. Ally, do we have to bring Austin and Dez?"

"Yes." Ally nodded firmly. "It's good for team-building!" she defended, and her words were so inherently Ally that Austin couldn't help but chuckle and resist the urge to boop her nose. She really was quite adorable. Not in the potential-girlfriend way, of course. More like... in the puppy way. Yeah. At least, that's what he told himself.

"C'mon, Ally," he grinned, taking her by the wrist. "Let's go team-build."

"See? Austin agrees with me! ... Dez, I can see you making fun of me, you know. I don't see why, though; team-building is a perfectly respectable activity..." Ally's words trailed behind her as the four friends left, never noticing a petite blonde girl that had been spying on them the whole entire time.

Talia Thompson sighed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as the group's banter was lost in the distance. Flipping her phone open, she called the tenth person on her speed-dial. "Hey. Thomas? Yeah, I know you're a perv anyways, so help me use your skills for the greater good. I need you to go and..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, first I want to go to Pretty and Petite," declared Ally, five minutes later.<p>

"Where?" chorused Dez and Austin.

"It's a little boutique that sells hand-made clothes for petite sizes," explained Trish.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Petite sizes. Sizes for people who are short and small. Petite. Got it?"

"Oh..." Looks of realization dawned on both guys' faces.

"Well, it's perfect for you!" exclaimed Dez, pretending to bend down and pat the bushy-haired brunette's head.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Trish gritted out, glaring at the ginger, even as a look of fear raced across his face and he quickly snatched his hand away.

Ally laughed, and something about the way her eyes sparkled caught Austin's attention and he smiled fondly. This girl... the way she threw her head back when she laughed made him want to capture the moment and save it. And even though she wasn't pancakes, LeBron James, or a cheerleader, he thought she might just be one of his favorite things. Strange, how he was just now noticing how she had that cute girl-next-door vibe. And even stranger that he was thinking of her as cute...

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Trish snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Austin!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing; you've just been staring at Ally for the past minute."

"Uh— wha?" He shook his head, looking startled. "Oh, sorry, Ally," he apologized. "Let's just go," he muttered, turning and starting to walk in a direction.

"Austin?" Ally bit her lip, confused, as he looked back questioningly. "Pretty and Petite is that-a-way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh. Right." Austin spun around and switched directions, determinedly avoiding Ally's worried stare. He didn't want to answer her inevitable questions about what was wrong, because, honestly, he didn't even know what was wrong with himself. And that was scary.

* * *

><p>When they stepped into Pretty and Petite, all awkwardness and worry from Austin's strange behavior before, was gone. The shop had a way of relaxing you, with the brown, purple, and green color scheme, the plush couches, and the satin curtains hanging over the dressing rooms. Little knick-knacks were arranged neatly and carefully (one of the many things Ally liked about this shop— they were neat and careful, just like her.) on the white sill that lined the top half of the walls in the shop, and a lace accent on the old-school flowery wallpaper pulled the whole thing together.<p>

Needless to say, it was a very girly store, but that didn't stop Austin and Dez from plopping themselves down on some plush couches and waiting as the girls browsed through the racks.

"Man, this is so boring. I wish I had my phone so I could text my dog," sighed Dez.

"Where's your phone?" asked Austin.

"My dog ate it," admitted Dez, nodding in agreement as Austin winced in sympathy for his friend.

"We found some stuff, we're going to go try it on," announced Ally, smiling brightly at the boys. "We'll be over there in the dressing rooms," she motioned towards the dressing rooms on the other side of the shop, "and when we're finished changing we'll come out and you can give us your honest opinions on each dress, okay? I don't want you to be bored," she added on worriedly.

"Oh, we're not bored at all," answered Austin, while at the same time Dez said,

"Oh, we're _really_ bored."

"_Dez_!" hissed Austin. "He means he's not bored at all," reassured the blonde to Ally, glaring pointedly at the ginger. When Ally didn't look convinced, Austin tacked on an, "It's opposite day!" and a nervous laugh.

"Oookay..." Ally turned for the dressing rooms, shooting the two a strange look.

"Bye!" Dez and Austin both shoo-ed her off, plastic grins on their faces the whole time.

As soon as she was gone, Dez asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Austin sighed. "I don't want Ally to feel bad about dragging us here to shop against our will," he explained.

"Oh, I'm not here agaist my will," assured Dez. "If filmography**(2)** doesn't work out for me, I hope to own one of these shops. Dez's Clothes for Awkward Boy-Men." He sighed dreamily as he imagined his future, while Austin shot him a weird look.

"Aaaanyways," he continued, "I don't want Ally to feel bad. Plus, I feel bad about dragging her to go paintballing with us last weekend," he admitted.

Dez shrugged. "All she got was a couple of bruises... And a trip to the emergency room..."

Austin rolled his eyes at his friend's words. "Dez. The point is, going along with Ally to shop makes us square for it."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a circle or a rectangle or even a heart..."

"Hey!" Ally appeared breathlessly, interrupting Dez's musing (_thank God_, thought Austin) in a polka-dotted pink and white dress. "What do you think?" she asked shyly, twirling.

Austin blinked bemusedly at her. She was twirling... kind of giddily... it was rather enthralling, and he didn't know why he would think that.

Fortunately, Dez was not quite so taken with the pretty brunette's twirling as Austin was, so the ginger was all for offering his "fashion advice". "The cut's wrong for your body," he decided. "And really, Ally? Polka-dots? What are you, nine?" He scoffed exasperatedly, unwrapping a Ring Pop and popping it into his mouth. "See this?" he pointed to the candy in his mouth. "Ring Pops are way cooler and more mature," he declared.

Austin raised an eyebrow at the oblivious ginger, then reassured Ally, "You look nice, Ally."

However, she was already worrying her hair. "What if Dez is right and it looks childish on me?" She bit her lip in distress. "Everyone at this party is going to be dressed to the nines; I don't want to look like a nine-year-old!" She fled back to the dressing room.

"You don't look like a nine-year-old!" Austin called after her, but she was already gone. "Dez!" he cried, exasperated.

"What?" Dez shrugged. "I was just being honest, like she asked!"

Austin groaned, facepalming. "When girls say they want you to be honest, they mean they want you to tell them that they look amazing in everything!"

Dez's eyes widened. "In _everything_? You mean they want you to lie?"

"Basically, yes."

"So it _is_ Opposite Day?"

"Dez..." Austin threw his hands up in helplessness.

"Hey, idiot. Less-of-an-idiot." Trish greeted them, nodding to Dez then Austin, respectively. She looked over her shoulder then back to the boys with a raised eyebrow. "Was that Ally I just saw running back to the dressing room, muttering things like 'Ring Pops' and 'Nines'?" She put her hands on her hips when they nodded guiltily. "Let me guess," she sighed.

"It was Dez's fault," she and Austin chorused.

"Well, I don't need either of your opinions; I'm just here to show off my dress," declared Trish.

Dez wrinkled his nose. "How can you stand to shop at a place like this, Trish? It's all flowery and lacy and girly and you're all... not."

"They have a section here just for me, because they know that my style is loud and proud." She pointed over to a couple of racks filled with clothing, labeled with her name, smirking as the boys' jaws dropped.

"Let me guess, you blackmailed the shop owner into creating your section," snarked Dez.

Trish glared. "Actually, I won my section in a _very_ respectable way... Through a bet." She flounced off indignantly, ignoring the boys' protests of,

"But we didn't even get to look at your dress!"

"I'm coming back with another one!" she called back flippantly. "So stay put!"

"It's not like we have anywhere else to go..." grumbled Austin, propping his chin up in his hands boredly.

"I thought you didn't want Ally to feel bad," smirked Dez. Well, he tried to smirk. He wasn't a very smirky person.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter if Trish feels bad," returned Austin. "Ally, on the other hand... Dez, she had to go to the emergency room."

Dez's expression grew serious. "What's going on with you and Ally, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Austin furrowed his brow.

"I mean, what's going on? You've been sitting closer together, hugging for longer, staring at each other and blushing when one of you catches the other, and what was all that protectiveness when Ally had her date with Noah?" Dez wasn't stupid or oblivious, contrary to what Trish thought. No, he just didn't see the need to point out every little obvious thing. But he was observant— oh, he was observant. And when his friends seemed a little more tangled than usual, he had to sort things out.

"I— I don't know." Austin dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "She's Ally, y'know? And I'm Austin. We're polar opposites, but somehow we just work. We click."

"That doesn't answer my question," reminded Dez. "You've always been Austin and Ally, but now... now I'm starting to think you want to be AustinandAlly."

Austin shook his head. "No," he said, slightly unsurely. "What Ally and I have is special— we're partners, best friends, and fans of each other. I don't want anything to damage that relationship, and if we ever became AustinandAlly... Everything would change. There's too big of a chance that that would ruin our partnership and our friendship, so... no," he repeated, this time firmly.

Dez nodded. "Okay," he said simply. While he may not have believed Austin's explanation, he was also never one to push and prod. He would wait to see how it all unraveled, and if his friends needed him, he would be there.

"Hello!" Trish snapped her fingers in front of Dez, pulling him from her thoughts. "So?" she asked, gesturing to her dress. It was a short, strapless blue-and-green-vertically-striped dress, with a bow detail at the waist.

Dez nodded approvingly. "Very Trish," he said, while the girl in question smirked and looked smug.

"I know," she said, twirling once. "Ally!" she called impatiently. "C'mon!"

"But... Trish!" The brunette songwriter's voice sounded out faintly from behind some racks.

"Come on!" she insisted.

"This is embarassing..." grumbled Ally, finally stepping out from behind a rack of skirts.

Shyly, she went to stand in front of Austin and Dez. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat, finally looking up. "So... what do you think?" she asked.

"Wow... it's actually a pretty good pick," admitted Dez.

Austin, on the other hand, was in no position to say anything. In a short, fluttery, strapless purple dress, Ally looked stunning. "You look great," he told her sincerely.

"Thanks," returned Ally, blushing, as Dez scoffed quietly behind them. Nothing's going on, his ass.

However, he didn't even get to start teasing his friends about their relationship, because just at that moment, Austin's phone buzzed. He glanced down at the text, then handed it over to Dez. "Your dad texted me to tell you this," he said."

Dez read the text, then his face fell. "Aw, man!" he exclaimed, kicking the ground. "I can't go to the party," he explained to the perplexed group. "Remember how my dog ate my phone? Well, he's getting surgery today to get it out, and I have to go, sorry. I guess you guys have another free ticket now."

"Ally can take Sam the Smoothie Cart Guy!" suggested Trish excitedly.

Ally's face fell. "Actually... he has a girlfriend."

"Oh, Ally. I'm so sorry." Trish went over to hug her friend.

"I'm not!" Dez whooped. "My dad just sent me another text; turns out he Heimlich-ed the phone out of my dog, so I can go!" He did his signature happy dance.

Ally's eyebrows shot up. "He Heimlich-ed it out? Impressive," she admitted. Turning to Trish, she smiled. "About Sam... whatever, right? Let's just hope my luck with guys gets better." Her tone turned morose.

Trish smiled comfortingly. "I'm sure your relationship luck will never get as bad as Dez's." And that, of course, sparked another argument between the pair, leaving Austin to accompany Ally to the register to pay.

"I decided to get the polka-dotted dress after all," she told him as she paid and received her change. "I'm just going to go change into it now; wait for me?"

He nodded, then his eyes softened. "You really did look nice in it," he said, grinning shyly. She thanked him, blushing, then left to change, leaving Austin wondering why he was suddenly taken by the urge to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, they left the store, Ally twirling occasionally in her new dress.<p>

Suddenly, a wolf-whistle interrupted her gleeful twirling, and she stopped abruptly at the sight of a sandy blonde-haired boy grinning lecherously at her.

"Does this pretty face of yours have a name?" he asked, grabbing her arm. "Or, should I say, does this fantastic body of yours belong to anyone?" He didn't get much further than that, because in the next second, Austin had shoved him away from Ally roughly.

"Don't talk to her like that," he said harshly. The sandy blonde-haired boy raised his eyebrows, then slugged Austin in the stomach, illiciting an "Oof!" from the singer. That didn't stop him from surging upwards and punching the other guy in the face, but that was as far as he got, because a mall security cop had pinned him down in the next second, while the sandy blonde-haired guy sprinted away.

"Wait, Officer, I can explain!" exclaimed Austin, but his voice was muffled into the grass.

"What? Speak up; I can't hear you," grunted the cop, pulling Austin up into a standing position.

As soon as they saw who the cop was, they all groaned. It was the same cop that had apprehended Trish and Dez last time and made Ally sing at his niece's party. "Oh, crap," muttered Austin.

"What was that?" He peered down at Austin menacingly. Quickly, Austin explained his story. "Hmm... Alright, fine, you've convinced me. Wait!" He held up a hand as the group started to cheer. "But don't let me ever see you punching people again," he warned, then stalked off to find more troublemakers.

The group breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was close—" started Austin, but he was cut off as Ally tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Austin Moon, you stupid idiot!" she exclaimed, her words muffled into his chest. "I can't believe you just got into a fight! And for me, too! You could've gotten hurt!"

Shocked, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, sitting them both up. "Hey, hey. I'm fine, so what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you're not supposed to be taking crazy, stupid risks for me!" retorted Ally defiantly.

"For you, I'd do anything. You're worth it," slipped out of his mouth, and as soon as it did, she blushed and he blinked bemusedly, shocked at himself.

_Ally Dawson... what have you got me into?_

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Ally and Trish had been "prettified" and Dez and Austin had been "handsomefied" (both terms were used derisively against each other).<p>

When Dez first saw Trish all dressed up, he whistled lowly, prompting her to smile shyly, for once not yelling at him or arguing with him.

"Thanks," she said, her tone slightly smug— she was still Trish, after all.

Dez's eyes snapped to hers. "What? No, I was just imitating the mating call of the Azerbajani peacock**(3)**," he explained, grinning amiably as Trish hmmph-ed frustratedly. "But you do look nice," he added softly, and her mouth took up the slight curve of a faint smile.

"Where's Ally?" asked Austin impatiently, unknowingly ruining the moment.

"She's coming," sighed Trish, half at Austin's denial, half at the ruined moment.

"I'm right here!" chirped the brunette, hurrying in and smiling brightly at everyone.

"Hi," Austin breathed out. Something was going on in his stomach, something that felt vaguely like butterflies.

"So, are we ready to go?" asked Ally, seeming oblivious to how completely out of it Austin was.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Trish, shooting Austin an amused look as she passed him. "Before Austin gets any more obvious," she finished under her breath.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the party starry-eyed, awed at the sight of so many powerful and famous people all at once. These were people whose success seemed almost unreal, and to be standing in the same room as them took away the group's breath.<p>

Of course, they were bound to be acknowledged at some point, and soon there were people coming up to Austin, with Trish butting in every now and then to introduce herself and maybe mooch something off of them.

Dez wandered off to find his favorite film maker and/or Selena Gomez as Ally blinked bemusedly and realized that she had somehow faded into the background yet again.

She sighed and accepted the inevitable, finding a chair to sit down in. She amused herself for a while by coming up with back stories for the Rising Stars she saw passing by, but even that got boring after a while. She scanned the crowd and found Austin deep in conversation with some Very Important Person, while Trish was blatantly flirting with some guy and Dez was pretending like he wasn't watching.

Standing up, she shook her head. The opportunity to attend a party like this was amazing, and she wasn't going to spend it blending into the backdrop.

It was only then that she noticed what type of music was being played. There was the usual vein of Top 40 hits that she loved to dance to when she thought nobody was watching, but there was also some jazz and classic rock thrown in, creating a tasteful palette of songs. Each one blended seamlessly into the next, beautifully mixed.

With nothing else to do, Ally decided to go compliment the DJ. She weaved her way through clusters of people, murmuring apologies when she stepped on someone's toes or bumped into someone's shoulders (she _was_ Ally, after all). Finally, she reached the spot where the DJ was set up. Surprisingly, he looked to be about her age, his brown-haired head bopping up and down to the rhythm of the song, eyes closed and Beats headphones on.

Being the awkward person that she was, she just stood there for a couple of seconds, not wanting to interrupt. Finally, he slid one headphone off, his gaze questioning when he asked, "Can I help you?"

Ally shook her head, flustered. She did not expect DJ Dude to be musically talented and gorgeous. "Um, no," she finally managed. "I, uh, I just wanted to compliment you on your DJ-ing. I really like the songs you've picked, and the mixing is amazing." She smiled genuinely.

He returned it with an easy grin. "Thanks..." He trailed off expectantly.

"Oh! Right, I'm Ally." Embarassed, she stuck her hand out.

He brushed it off easily, returning her handshake firmly. "I'm Issac," he said. "Would you like to request a song?" he added, when the silece between them stretched on for too long.

"Yeah, actually. How does Brighter than the Sun**(4)** sound to you?" she suggested.

His eyebrows raised. "Good idea; I hadn't thought about playing that one before." He returned to his mixing table, flawlessly melting the previous song into the Colbie Calliat song**(4)**. He and Ally both grinned as the party instantly seemed to brighten up a little, and some people (who looked like they were about to fall asleep) blinked, startled out of the mildly drab mood the party had been in. "Good choice," he reiterated, giving her an admiring look. He hesitated for a moment more before asking, "Hey, what would you suggest for a slow song? I'm awful at picking those, and you seem to have pretty good taste in music, so what do you suggest?"

"Halo**(5)**," she said decisively. "It's always been a good slow-dance song, and Beyoncé is amazing."

His respect for her rose higher. "So you do have good taste in music," he repeated, smirking slightly. "But how good are you at responding to it?"

Ally's eyes widened. She knew what he meant. "I can't dance for my life," she warned.

He shook his head. "Everyone can dance."

Ally smiled politely, beginning to back away. "No, thanks."

However, he pulled her back. "What, are you scared?" He released a full-blown smirk on her.

Her look turned exasperated, but she was grinning. "Yes," she admitted.

"Don't be. I'll catch you if you fall."

"... That was so cheesy." And they both laughed.

From across the party, Austin suddenly noticed that his shy little songwriter was no longer at his side. Quickly, he scanned the crowd, looking for a stunning brunette of the petite size. He found her next to the DJ's station, talking to who speared to be the DJ. At this, he blinked bemusedly. Was Ally actually talking to a guy? Normally? She wasn't flustered or saying ridiculous things; in fact, she looked like she was joking and having fun with DJ What's-His-Face. It was somewhat similar to the way she acted around him...

And somehow, that didn't sit particularly well with him, so he looked away.

Curiousity got the best of him however, and he turned back. The sight he saw was not a pretty one. DJ Dude had somehow managed to convince Ally to dance with him, and the song they were dancing to was a slow one. And not just any slow song, either. No, it just had to be the same song that he and Ally had first slow-danced to; the one that he considered their song.

If he had been jealous, he would've marched right over there and "borrowed" Ally. He would have danced with her and only her for the rest of the night, just so that no other dumb DJ Dudes got ahold of her. And at the end of the night, he might've kissed her on the cheek.

But of course, he wasn't jealous.

Instead, he spent the rest of the night thinking of new slow songs that could replace their old one, which DJ Dude had tainted.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the other side of town...<em>

A dirty-blonde-haired guy walked into the Thompson residence, cupping a hand over his black eye. "Sis, you didn't tell me that the girl you wanted me check out had an angry boyfriend!"

Talia scoffed. "Angry boyfriend? I wish. Best Friend In Denial is more accurate."

Thomas waved it off. "Whatever, I still have a black eye!"

Talia shrugged. "You know where the first-aid kit is."

Thomas shook his head, grabbing an ice pack out of the fridge and slapping it over his eye. "So, I'm guessing that pretty brunette and her Best Friend In Denial is your new target?"

His twin sister nodded. "Yup. Hopefully, by the time Christmas comes around, they'll be together."

"... Y'know, my eye really hurts."

*Sigh* "Yes, Thomas, I'll do your chores for a week. The things I do for romance..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TWO-MONTH LONG WAIT. I just have so much going on, what with my personal life, eight or so other stories, and SUMMER that I couldn't update until now.**

**MY TWITTER USERNAME HAS CHANGED TO: from_sabrina**

**ALSO, my use of Wordpress has dwindled considerably upon my entrance into Twitter. I would still say check that out as often as you can, because it gives concrete information on updates as well as little tidbits about me :)**

**(1) Remember, I set the driving age limit to 15? (2) Get this reference and let me love you. (3) I have no idea what this is, or even if it's real. The lol. (4) Brighter than the Sun is an amazing song by Colbie Calliat. (5) L3ve this song. Hur hur, I'm Rauce.**

**From,**  
><strong>Sabrina (see what I did thurrr?)<strong>


	10. Don't Look Down

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Copyright 2012 from-sabrina**

* * *

><p><span>Don't Look Down<span>

Ally woke up at 9 on a Saturday morning (because sleeping early and waking early is good for you), made her bed, brushed her teeth for two minutes, got dressed, washed her face with Neutrogena (her slightly-OCD mind remembered all these little things), and sat down at the kitchen island with a cup of tea (because coffee made her jittery), prepared to have a nice day in with a book.

Of course, she had these people in her life called "friends" that interfered with that plan.

Right as she sat down with her biscuits and tea (her English accent may not have been very good, but that didn't mean her English _food_ couldn't be good), the doorbell rang. Sighing, she set down her tea and made her way down the hallway to the door, letting out an, "I'm coming!" when the person on the other side of the door got a little too frantic with the pace they were ringing the doorbell.

She opened the door and wasn't given even a moment to think before Austin burst in, eyes wide and pulse jumping. "Ally, you love me, right?" he asked.

She blinked twice in his direction, taken aback. "Uh, yeah... why?"

He turned his grin up to a thousand volts and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "So, since you love me, you wouldn't just leave me hanging when I come asking for a favor, would you?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. She knew that look and she knew that tactic— The Guilt Trip, as she had dubbed it, all pleading eyes and charming smiles. "What kind of favor?" she asked.

"Oh, just an itty bitty teensy weensy little one," he said slowly, keeping the voltage on his grin up.

She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow. "Austin..." she warned.

"Yes?" He smiled angelically at her.

"What are you not telling me?" she asked flatly.

His arms dropped back to his sides. "Fine, you got me. Remember my parents and their mattress store?"

At that, she broke into a wide smile. "How could I ever forget? Your parents are awesome, if not a little weird," she admitted.

He rolled his eyes. "More than a _little_ weird, if you ask me. Anyways, they're introducing bed frames and bedroom accessories to the business, and we're filming a commercial for it..." Stopping, he asked, "Will you promise to say yes to what I'm about to ask you?"

"No! I need to know what you're thrusting me into!"

"Please? This is really important; my parents spent a lot of money on this commercial," he pleaded.

She stared at him for a second, then sighed. Those stupid eyes of his... honestly, they were going to be the death of her; _he_ was going to be the death of her. "Fine," she relented. "But you owe me," she added, when he broke into a giant grin.

"Mmhm, okay, I can deal with that!" He hugged her happily. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Smiling bemusedly, she agreed. "Yeah, no, I really don't. What exactly am I doing for you?"

"Well..." He stretched the word out guiltily.

"Austin!"

"Weneedyoutoactinthecommercia l," he said quickly, too quickly for her to understand.

"What?" She furrowed her brow, trying to decipher his words.

"We need you to act in the commercial," he repeated, at a normal pace this time.

"_What?_" she squawked, eyes wide.

He winced at the look on her face. "Yeah, look, I know you have stage fright and I'm really sorry for dragging you into this, but I didn't have a choice! Besides, your stage fright had gotten a lot better, right?"

"Yeah, but playing music for large crowds is different than being on TV in a commercial!" protested Ally.

"But you performed on the Ellen Show with me and that was on TV!" argued Austin.

"That was live. This commercial is going to be broadcast all the time, not just at one half-hour slot!" she exclaimed.

"I know, and like I said before, I'm sorry. We tried to find other people to play your part, but none of them worked out and we were down to desperate times call for desperate measures. So, I thought of you. If it makes you feel any better, my parents think you're perfect for the role," he offered, smiling nervously.

There was a beat of silence, then she heaved a huge sigh. "Well, I already agreed to do it. What do I have to do?" she asked resignedly as Austin whooped and pulled her in for another hug. "You owe me big time, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Ally! Darling, I'm so glad you agreed to do the commercial!" exclaimed Mimi Moon, wrapping the tiny brunette girl into a hug.<p>

Ally smiled, returning the blonde woman's hug. "Anything for Austin," she joked. Really, though. _The things I do for that boy_, she huffed in her head. "So, Austin told me that you needed me to act in the commercial, but he didn't tell me what I'd be doing specifically." She asked this question apprehensively; as soon as they got on the set of the commercial, Austin had disappeared with the excuse of_ I have to get to Wardrobe and Hair & Makeup, sorry? 'Kaythanksbye!_ That response from him had her worried about what crazy things she would be forced to do in this commercial.

"Well, as you know, Moon's Mattress Kingdom is a monarchy, so we have our kings and queens and princes and princesses and such. Since our commercial is introducing bed frames and bedroom accessories to the kingdom, Mike and I thought we could introduce the Bedroom Kindgom by marrying off Prince Austin to the princess of Bedroom Accessories, which is now you," explained Mimi. "That way, it'll make sense to put bedroom things in our store! So, what do you think?" she asked brightly.

Ally stood there, flabbergasted. "Um," she finally let out intelligently. "You want me to go and engage myself to Austin?"

"Not for real, obviously, but I can think of multitudes of people who would like to see that happen," she winked.

Ally blushed, not sure what to say. "Actually, Austin and I are just—"

"Well, you'd better go off to Wardrobe and Hair & Makeup!" Mimi all but shoved her out, ignoring her protests of _but I wasn't finished!_

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ally was through with Hair &amp; Makeup and was cringing in preparation of what glittery ballgown she'd be forced into in Wardrobe. Self-consiously, she went to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, only to remember that her hair was swept up into a glossy updo, a few tendrils escaping out and framing her face. A sparkling tiara transformed the look from homecoming to princess, and light, dewy makeup finished off the whole look.<p>

"Where's Princess Ally? Princess Ally, we need you in Wardrobe!" a voice boomed, making Ally jump slightly and start towards the door marked Wardrobe.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she said, quickly entering the room.

"Okay, great. Here, put this on." Someone shoved a pink dress at her and she braced herself to look at it. For a second, she was stunned. It was a beautiful sweetheart dress, all tulle and chiffon and gorgeous fabrics; nothing at all like the sparkly monstrosity she was expecting.

Now feeling excited (as humans of the female persuasion do when they see pretty clothes), she slipped the dress over her head and zipped it with the help of a wardrobe assistant. Someone threw a pair of shoes at her feet and she slipped them on, then was pushed out the door.

Dazedly, she looked around. How they dressed her so quick, she had no idea. All she knew now was that she was standing tall in nude Jimmy Choos, with a stunning dress to boot.

"Ally? Where are you— oh, _wow_." Austin stopped in the middle of his sentence, then, quietly, "You look beautiful."

She smiled shyly and started towards him, "Thank you—" However, the heels (_six inches; goodness gracious!_) were just a little too tall for her, and as soon as she took a step forward, she tottered and fell into his arms. "Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed embarrassedly, moving to push herself out of his arms.

Austin was in no mood to let her go, so he held her tight in a hug, swaying a little with her on the spot. "Thanks again for doing this," he said, pulling back and beaming at her.

"No problem." Ally smiled. "What are best friends for, right? Plus, I get a pretty dress and shoes out of it, so why the heck not?"

He laughed, trying to resist booping her nose. "You look very princess-like," he told her faux-seriously, booping her nose (he never had great impulse control).

"Don't boop my nose," she warned him, swatting at his hands then smoothing down her dress. "Why didn't they put me into a ballgown or something?" she asked.

"They wanted a modern-day Prince and a modern-day Princess," replied Austin, shrugging. "I mean, that's why I'm in a blazer and jeans, not a full-out Price Charming costume." Furrowing his brow, he added on, "Why ask, though? You'd look beautiful either way." His smile was sincere and bashful, and her heart warmed. Man, this guy was too cute.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself," she joked. "Ready to pick up some girls?"

His face fell for a second, then he flashed her a smile. "Definitely," he said, winking obnoxiously.

"Austin? Austin, honey, we're ready to start shooting!" Mimi entered the little green room they were in, heels clacking on the concrete floor. "Oh, Ally!" she exclaimed, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "You look gorgeous! Doesn't she look absolutely fantastic, Austin?" She turned to her son pointedly, who just nodded obediently.

"Yes, Mom, now when can we leave?" he asked cheekily, laughing when his mother shot him an _are you serious?_ look.

But Mimi couldn't be unhappy for long, as she led the pair towards the set. It was the typical green screen, with a giant king-sized bed and respective nightstands, bureaus, etc. pushed off to the side, out of view of the camera. Later, the tech department (namely Dez) would edit it so that the green screen showed the customary puffy-white-clouds-in-the-clear-blue-sky background the Mattress Kingdom commercials were associated with.

"Okay, for the first scene, it's going to be a quick proposal, mm'kay?" Mimi turned to them, waiting for an answer. "Hello? Ally? Austin?" She waved a hand in front of the two teens staring wide-eyed at each other.

Austin snapped out of it first. "Mom... Do we have a script or...?"

She shook her head brightly. "Nope! Just wing it!" And she pushed them onto the green screen. Flabbergasted, Austin could only gape at the camera. "Go on, sweetie!" called Mimi.

Uncomfortably, Austin cleared his throat and took Ally's hand. Bending down on one knee, he turned a nervous smile on her. "Um... Princess Ally," he began, in his fake English accent, "Would you ever do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage? You are wonderful and beautiful and everything good; kind and of a sharp mind, you're very musically talented, too! Now that I've recited this poem, will you marry me in our home?"

Ally's eyes shined with tears from contained laughter at his ridiculous rhyming proposal. However, to the camera, it just looked like tears of joy. "Oh, Prince Austin!" she exclaimed, hands fluttering to her chest. "I would be honored to!"

"And... cut!" yelled Mimi. Immediately, the two teens on the green screen burst into laughter.

"Austin, we can definitely make that poem into a song and put it on your album," joked Ally, a giggle bubbling out of her throat.

Austin shrugged faux-modestly. "I thought it was pretty good myself." Grinning, he took her by the hands and spun her around, "How about you, though? Look at you, Miss I-Have-Stage-Fright!"

"What stage fright?" she asked innocently, beaming.

"Before you know it, it'll be the Austin Moon and Ally Dawson album," declared Austin.

"Oh, I wish..." Ally trailed off wistfully. "There's something about you, Austin Moon," she said quietly, staring up into his eyes, all signs of mirth gone. "Something about being with you makes it so easy for me to just let loose and break free; makes getting over my stage fright seem plausible; makes singing in front of thousands of people less scary. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm really glad I met you, Austin. I don't even know where all this sappiness is coming from, but I just wanted to say that I really do love you, even if you just made me do a mattress commercial." She finished with a soft smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

He positively beamed at her. "And you? Let's just say I'm convinced that I would've met you sooner or later. After all, you can't stop an amazing person from colliding with an equally as amazing person." He smirked and she laughed, that same little tinkle that warmed his heart.

Uh oh. What was this? Warmed his heart? Oh lord, who did he think he _was_? He was Austin Moon, her best friend. His heart did not warm for her. Absolutely not.

"Austin?" His mother's voice interrupted his (admittedly un-manly) thoughts. "I thought that speech was really great, but could you shorten it a bit, hon? We only have two minutes of TV time, y'know."

Austin shot her a reproachful look. "Really, Mom? After I came up with that fantastic," he winked at Ally, "poem on the spot, you want me to shorten it?"

Mimi nodded, then let out an uncustomary smirk. "But you know, if you ever decide to actually propose to Ally... just remember this moment."

She winked and he groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. Slowly, he peeked over his fingers to look at Ally, and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was laughing, and not getting flustered by his mother.

"Look at that, Ally's not even fazed by my craziness! This girl's a keeper, Austin," said Mimi, almost echoing his thoughts.

Sometimes he wondered if he was adopted.

* * *

><p>The rest of the commerical filming time was spent well, between bursts of bright laughter and multitudes of mess-ups. At the end of the day, Ally felt like she had burned at least 300 calories from all the time she spent laughing, and Austin really didn't know what he felt like— at the moment, feelings were his enemies.<p>

"Austin, you'd better drive Ally home," advised Mimi. "We're pretty far from home, and you always want to take care of the things you love." She winked at Ally, who just flapped a hand at her breezily.

"Oh, Mrs. Moon, I love Austin," assured Ally, grinning at the aforementioned blonde singer.

"Yup, she loves me," joked Austin, starting to lead Ally out. "And I love you, Mom, so are you making pancake pie tonight?" he cajoled, pausing in the middle of the doorway.

She swatted a hand in his direction fondly. "Alright, alright, I guess I can make pancake pie tonight. Now get going, you two!"

Laughing, the pair left. The car ride home was quiet, and Ally fell asleep halfway through.

Eyeing her critically at a stop light, Austin frowned, replaying the "I love you" scenes again and again. It bothered him to hear how easily they tossed "I love you"s around each other, and it bothered him even more how much he wished she would say it in a different way.

What bothered him the most, however, was the fact that he was even thinking about this, and with that, he turned his attention back to the road ahead. It was going to be a long ride home, just him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ally woke up at an unusually late hour (for her, that hour was about 10:30), magically in her bed. She furrowed her brow; <em>how did I get here?<em> The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Austin's car.

Slower than normal, she got ready and headed downstairs. Her dad was humming along to his music, earplugs in and jogging gear on, a sight that Ally tried not to wince at.

"Oh, hi honey!" greeted Lester loudly, waving cheerfully. "How are you feeling? When Austin dropped you off yesterday, you were dead asleep! He had to carry you up to your room!"

Ally's eyes widened and her hands went up to cover her face, mortified. "Oh my god, Dad, that's so embarrassing! He must think I'm a five-year-old now, having to be taken up to my room by someone else."

"What?" bleated Lester, cupping a hand around his ear.

Shaking her head, Ally just motioned towards the door. "Why don't you go for your run now?" she suggested loudly.

Beaming, Lester nodded and power-walked his way out. "Have a good day, honey!" he shouted over his shoulder. Then the door slammed shut and Ally was finally left alone to her peace.

Sighing, she picked up the tea pot and started brewing a fresh pot. Humming along to some nonexistent music, she floated around the kitchen, engrossed in making yet another English breakfast.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and startled, Ally almost dropped the tea pot. As it was, she let out a little squeak of "Oops!" and set the pot back on the counter.

"Allyyyyyy!" someone yelled through the door.

Ally's eyes rolled to the heavens. Only one person in the world would call her like that. Opening the door, she offered a long-suffering smile. "Hi, Austin. Hey, Dez, Trish."

A barrage of "Hey, girl!"s and "Hey, Ally"s and "Yo"s greeted her, and bewildered, she could only watch as they made themselves at home.

Closing the door slowly, she narrowed her eyes at them. "Any particular reason why you're here? 'Cause I was just going to sit down and have a nice day in with my super cool book..." she trailed off awkwardly.

Sighing dramatically, Dez launched himself out of the couch he had been sprawled on, and replied dismissively, "Yeah, well, your super lame book is going to have to wait, Ally. I signed us all up for volunteering at the carnival!" he announced, smiling brightly at his friends, who all wore similar expressions of disbelief and unwillingness.

"Dez... I don't even work at my paid job, and now you're expecting me to work for _free_?" Trish's expression contorted to one of horror. "Who do you think I _am_?!"

He shrugged. "Volunteers get free tickets to go on rides and free food."

At that, Austin's eyes lit up. "Free food and rides? I'm in. What UP?" he exclaimed, exchanging the customary handshake with Dez.

Trish sighed and agreed as well. "Free stuff, I'm there! Plus, what if I meet a hot guy?"

Dez's expression went flat and disgruntled for a second, then he turned to Ally. "So, what do you say, Ally?"

"Yeah, how about it, Ally?" asked Austin hopefuly.

"I'm not going if you're not going," declared Trish.

All three of them leveled pressuring gazes at Ally. She fidgeted for a couple seconds, then burst. "Okay, okay, fine! Just— just stop giving me that look where I feel like I just kicked a puppy!"

"What look?" Austin blinked innocently at her.

"Argh— I already said yes, Austin!" exclaimed Ally helplessly. She grumbled and sulked a bit while her friends cheered, but in the end, a helpless smile spread across her face. "You know you're making me miss out on my book, right? And I was just getting to the romantic part!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ally was stomping her heeled boots-clad feet, trying to get warm. "Why is it so cold?" she wailed. "We live in <em>Miami!<em>"

"Yeah, dude, why'd you pick this carnival?" complained Austin, rubbing his hoodie-covered arms.

"Way to pick the coldest spot in Miami, Dez," grumbled Trish, tugging at her short-sleeved shirt. The rest of her friends were dressed in similarly made-for-warm-weather clothing, with Ally in a floral, fluttery high-low dress that did nothing to offset the 60-degree weather.

"Okay, okay," sighed Dez, pulling his sweater over his head and handing it to Trish, who quickly put it on. "Happy now?" he said, managing to only sound a little bit annoyed.

Before Trish could reply, a pretty brunette in her 20s bounded up to them. "Hi, I'm Ingrid!" she said, her tone exuding cheerfulness. "Are you four the additional volunteers?" At their nods, she beamed and handed them purple lanyards. "These lanyards will show that you're volunteers, so keep them on the entire time," she explained. Turning to Austin, her eyes widened. "Hey! You're Austin Moon, aren't you?"

Austin nodded, happy that someone recognized him. "Yeah, and this is Ally Dawson," he added, gesturing to Ally, who smiled and waved shyly. "She writes—"

"— all of your songs," finished Ingrid. "I know; I'm a huge fan!" Grabbing Ally's hand, she shook it enthusiasticly. "I think your songs are amazing!" she gushed. "The lyrics and the melodies match so well together, and _oh_, I watched you on The Helen Show and you have a beautiful voice; you should perform and record more!"

"That's what we keep telling her," Dez, Trish, and Austin chorused in unison.

"Your friends are really supportive; you should listen to them." Ingrid winked. "Especially your boyfriend over here." She nudged Austin, smirking.

"Oh, we're not together—" started Austin and Ally.

"Well, I need to assign you to your stations," said Ingrid brightly, interrupting and disregarding Austin and Ally's protests. "Dez, you'll be working the pie booth."

"What's that?" asked Dez, pushing to the front of the group to talk to Ingrid.

"Basically, you get pie thrown at your face," explained Ingrid. "It's nice and straightforward, but I wouldn't advise you to eat the pie on your face, okay?"

Dez nodded obediently. "Do not eat face pie," he repeated robotically.

"Okay, now Trish, you will be operating a dunk tank, and I assume that you know how to do that?" Ingrid turned to Trish expectantly.

Trish's eyes glittered with anticipation. "Oh, yes. _Definitely_."

Ingrid drew back warily a little bit. "I don't need to have life support on hand, do I?" she questioned, only half-joking.

"No... probably not. Unless, of course, Dez decides to come on by." Trish smiled sweetly at the ginger, who only coughed and shuffled his feet a little bit. His response was pretty out of character, and that worried her. She resolved to speak to Austin about it later, but for now, she tried to zone back in on Ingrid's instructions.

"... will be teaching kids how to play piano for half-hour intervals, and Austin, you'll be behind the ticket booth, with Leslie, mm'kay?" Ingrid pointed to a blonde girl with pretty gray eyes near them, and Austin nodded.

"Definitely okay, by the look on his face," laughed Ally. "Go on, loverboy," she urged, shoving him gently in the direction of Leslie.

Almost unwillingly, he went, introducing himself to Leslie with a half-smile. "Hey, I'm Austin Moon," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Austin Moon. I've listened to your music and I really like it," replied Leslie, taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Leslie Mann, and you know what?"

"What?" asked Austin.

"I was forced to come here and volunteer, but now I'm thinking it could turn out to be worth it." She smiled shyly, then turned around embarrassedly and started to lead him towards the ticket booth.

For the next hour, Austin and Leslie chatted companionably, while selling tickets. However, he couldn't help his mind from wandering to what his friends were doing— more specifically, what Ally was doing. The pretty brunette singer/songwriter was popping up in his thoughts more and more now, and he couldn't figure out what to do with that. The most confusing thing, however, was why he was even thinking about one of his best friends in that way. Not that he had any specific ways to think about.

Lying is the best way to deal with infatuation, you know.

* * *

><p>It just so happened that Austin and Dez's breaks were at the same time, and they met up at a popcorn stand.<p>

"Hey, man," said Dez casually, walking over to where Austin was and sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Dez— whoa." Austin stopped short at the sight of Dez's pie-covered face.

Dez shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I didn't get all of the pie off my face."

Austin's eyebrows climbed. "No kidding." Spotting Trish flirting with a guy, he smirked and nudged Dez. "Guess she's not having such a bad time, huh?"

Dez only grunted, turning away from Trish and her target. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Dez... we've been best friends since first grade. I can tell when something's up. So, what's up?" asked Austin.

The ginger sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I don't even know. Trish has always been... _Trish_, y'know what I mean? She's just bossy and rude and heartless and cruel and and— I don't know. All of a sudden, it's like I'm noticing how nice and kind she can be, or how loyal, or how pretty she is when she smiles and— I. Don't. Know. Every time she mentions flirting with another guy or she actually flirts with a guy, I just want to throw myself into a toaster and ughhhhhhhhhhh," he moaned, dragging out the groan.

Austin nodded sympathetically, patting his best friend's back. "I know what you mean, bro. Ally is— I don't know what she is to me, but it's becoming more and more clear that she's an anomaly in my life— Did you hear that? I said _anomaly_, and it's all because of Ally, too! Do you think the Austin Moon you know would say anomaly, ever?" Distressedly, he waved his hands in the air and then ran them through his hair. "Okay, and let's talk about other girls for a second. Leslie? Did you see her? She's cute, she started flirting with me and normally I would flirt back, but now every time I see a girl, Ally pops into my head and I start comparing the two in my head. Even better, guess who always wins? Ally." His tone was helplessly frustrated. "I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts about one of my best friends!"

Dez pulled a face. "But I'm allowed to think those thoughts about Trish, right? Because we're more like worst frenemies than best friends?"

Austin gave him a _really?_ look. "Dez, Trish may act like she thinks you're an idiot and a weirdo and hates you, but she counts you as one of her best friends, and I know you do as well."

Dez's mouth hung wide open, agape. "Are you serious? But she's always being sarcastic and mean to me and now she's making me sound like a sixth grader and— ugh again. How come she never told me she thought of me as one of her best friends?!"

"You just gotta read between the lines, I guess," replied Austin helplessly.

"Yeah, but I can barely read the lines themselves," muttered Dez. Then, "I _can_ tell you that whatever Ally is to you, it's not a normal friend, and that's for sure."

"And I can tell you that Trish is just bad with feelings," returned Austin.

Dez grumbled moodily, "Ugh, women."

Austin grunted back, "Agreed."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ally and Trish's breaks fell at the same time, and they met up at a cotton candy stand.<p>

"How's the dunk tank?" asked Ally.

"Wet and miserable," admitted Trish, "But only to those who fall in!" And the look on her face is absolutely devious.

Ally laughed, shaking her head amusedly at her bushy-haired friend. "I'm just glad my station is inside, where it's nice and warm."

Trish made a face. "Yeah, how is teaching little kids how to play piano going? I can't imagine that it's fun..."

Ally turned to her with bright eyes. "Oh, no, it's awesome! The kids are so sweet and their parents are so encouraging and if they're not... Well, I've been told that I'm a pretty likeable person, if I do say so myself, and I think I've won them all over." The look on her face was smug and satisfied, but in that awkwardly unsure way of hers.

"I haven't been yelled at once in my new job at the dunk tank," preened Trish.

"Trish... you do realize that you're volunteering, and this isn't an actual job, right?" said Ally slowly.

Trish only waved a hand dismissively at her. "Details, Ally, details."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ingrid, rushing up to them with a wild look in her eyes. "Trish, Ally, there you are! I've been looking for you guys all over the place!"

Concerned, Ally straightened up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tonight's band can't make it in time to perform, and now we have no entertainment!" exclaimed Ingrid. Turning to them with pleading eyes, she asked, "Would Austin and you be willing to perform for us, instead? We can pay you, too," she offered.

Ally's eyes widened and she exchanged looks of surprise with Trish. "Uh, sure. We'd be delighted to, Ingrid," she replied, smiling as Ingrid broke into a relieved grin.

"Any chance Austin and Ally have to perform, we're taking it," Trish added on excitedly.

"Great, so you'll be at the stage at around five o'clock to get prepped, and then you'll perform at six, okay?" Ingrid quickly scribbled some things down on her clipboard as she spoke.

"That's perfect," replied Trish.

"See you at five, then!" And with that, Ingrid was gone, in a whirlwind of rapid-fire words and checklists.

"Wow..." started Ally. "That escalated quickly."

"No kidding," agreed Trish. Checking her watch, she continued, "We have about half an hour before we have to be at the stage, so we should go tell Austin about the surprise performance... but before we go, I wanna know: what's up with you and Austin?"

Ally blinked, confused. "_What's_ up with me and Austin?"

Trish narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't give me that innocent look, Ally Dawson. Austin likes you," she said assuredly. "And you like him."

Ally laughed brightly and Trish furrowed her brow; this was not the reaction she'd been expecting. "Oh, Trish, Austin and I are just best friends," explained Ally. "Besides, you know I'm not even his type."

"Do you want to be?" asked Trish.

"No." The speed at which she answered the question made Trish a little suspicious, but for the moment, she let it slide.

"Okay, then... What about all those little nudges and those smiles and your incredibly obvious blushing?" questioned Trish. "I mean, do you guys even know what personal space is?"

"Yeah, but it's all brotherly-sisterly touches," argued Ally blindly, deep in denial. "Austin is an amazing guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him, but I don't think of him in that way... I don't," she repeated, this time with a hint of hesitance. Shaking her head abruptly, she turned to Trish. "What about you and Dez, Miss De La Rosa?" she teased.

Trish flipped her hair airily over one shoulder. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old; I still think Dez is an idiot, he still thinks I'm mean. Why do you ask?"

Ally snorted. "Lies, Trish, lies. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I know you see it, too. He likes you, and I've got proof. Every time you mention some other guy, he tenses and he gets this disgruntled look on his face. Every chance he gets, he spends time with you. And yeah, maybe he insults you, but you insult him back, and I think that's just how your relationship works. Destructive love, y'know?" Ally nodded sagely.

Trish scoffed. "Please, Ally. When Dez starts having romantic feelings for me, I'll start seriously working on my jobs."

"Don't you seriously work on your job as Austin's manager?"

"... I would like you better if you weren't so smart and logical about everything."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Austin was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously. When he had been told about the surprise performance, he had been ecstatic, and now adrenaline pumped through his veins.<p>

"Hold still and sit down!" snapped a makeup artist, manhandling him into a chair. "I swear to god," she muttered, fixing Austin's makeup. "You act like a rabid raccoon, all hyper and crazy."

"Imagine having to deal with him 24/7," remarked Ally dryly, coming from behind the makeshift door of the tent (the stage was outdoors, and the carnival was in a rented lot).

"Hey!" Austin let out an indignant exclamation, twisting around in his seat to mock-glare at Ally.

"For the love of all that is good and holy, stop moving around!" exclaimed the makeup artist, who was a frazzled-looking woman in her thirties. Her nametag read, Jackie.

"Sorry," grumbled Austin, turning back around, then added on huffily, "Ally, I could say the same to you."

Ally was relieved that he was bantering so easily with her; obviously he didn't have any type of romantic feelings for her... right? Regardless, she laughed and rested her hands lightly on his shoulders. "I was going to say that dealing with you 24/7 is absolutely crazy, but... I've learned to like it anyway." Whoa there. She didn't even know where _that_ came from, but it had just slipped out.

Austin beamed at her, careful not to turn around. "Well in that case, right back atcha, Alls!"

It seemed like Trish's suspicions were false, with the easy, friendly way Austin was interacting with her, and she didn't know whether to feel happy or disappointed... Why disappointed, though? Why would she be disappointed if Austin didn't hold romantic feelings for her? That made absolutely _no sense_, and she pondered on it while Jackie dragged her into a chair to start on her makeup.

Really, Ally just wished she wasn't such a typically hormonal teenager. That way, she'd realize that whatever made her disappointed was just a mood swing...

After all, what else could it possibly be?

* * *

><p>Five minutes before they were set to perform, Ally stood behind the curtain that separated her from the audience, eyes shut and fingers fidgeting. Performing had definitely gotten easier, but it still made her extremely nervous like nothing else could. Counting to twenty, she opened her eyes, only to find Austin staring thoughtfully at her. "What?" she asked, self-consciously brushing back a piece of hair.<p>

"Nothing," he said softly. "It's just... Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me after the performance is over?" As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he cursed himself. He was not supposed to enter into anything that would try to cement whatever he felt for Ally, and getting into a small, closed compartment with her was definitely one of the things he wasn't supposed to enter into. However, there was no way to take back his words, and now he could only wait for her answer anxiously.

"Sure, why not?" Ally smiled easily at him, and he sent a relieved grin her way.

There was one minute on the clock now, and Austin joined All at the curtain. Compulsively, he grabbed her hand and squeezed tight. "You're going to do amazing," he said.

And then they were on, before Ally could reply. Strumming his guitar softly, Austin started to sing. When they reached the chorus, Ally joined in, her voice melding with his. Second verse, Ally took over, and all Austin could do was smile goofily. Second chorus, they both sang, then the bridge came, and between the two of them, it was a beautiful blend of harmonies and slight musical improv. The last chorus was enchanting; all streamers waving in the air from the audience and voices meant to be.

At the end, they took a bow together, and they each praised themselves for not making the song awkward. They had done John Mayer and Taylor Swift's Half of My Heart, and it was definitely a love song. With the way everything had happened that day, the performance should have been stilted and uncomfortable, but their relationship, regardless whether it was platonic or not, was always easy and just right. Even while singing a love song and trying their hardest not to look at the other with real feelings in their eyes, their performance still oozed chemistry. That fact made them wonder what would happen if they really did get together... Of course, as quick as they came, those thoughts fled, because they were _best friends_, and best friends _don't do that_.

It's just too risky.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome, Ally! I told you so," said Austin smugly, later as they waited in line for the Ferris wheel. It wasn't like the kinds you see in amusement parks— this one was quite like the London Eye, all glass and see-through, which made it all the more terrifying for someone who's afraid of heights.<p>

"Mmhm," replied Ally, gulping at the sight of the Ferris wheel. She clutched her cup of hot chocolate (bought for her by Austin, who had seen her shivering and offered her his hoodie and a drink)

"You're not scared of heights... are you?" questioned Austin hesitantly. "'Cause we're the next ones to go on, and we've already been waiting for so long... Besides, it's good to face your fears every now and then, right?" By the time he had ended his spiel, they were in the Ferris wheel capsule and Ally was shaking slightly as they began to rise up.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she mumbled, pressing herself firmly down against the seat.

"Hey, hey, hey." Austin took ahold of her hands, setting her hot chocolate down. Drawing them closer by bringing their joined hands down to their sides, he traced little patterns in her palms while he spoke soothingly, the capsule rising all the while. "You're gonna be okay. It's just a little bit of height... You've already overcome your stage fright, so this shouldn't be any harder. You're in here with me, too, so obviously everything is awesome," he joked lightly. "I'm here, and you're here, and nothing bad can happen, so just... don't look down, okay?"

By that time, they had reached the top, and Ally gasped at the gorgeous view. "Okay," she breathed out, meeting his gaze. "I won't look down." _The view from up here is so much better, anyway._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Can't even _start_ on how sorry I am about the lack of updates, but just keep checking my Wordpress for solid updating info!

Gotta go, bye :)

From,  
>Sabrina<p> 


	11. Operation SSSSS

Operation Super Secret Surprise Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and some things you do. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Dedicated to rosslynchsexy on Twitter. Katie, thanks for kicking my ass into gear to start writing again. Katie ily and tonight is the stydia kiss so we'll convulse together yay :)**

**Also dedicated to bookmusicalover on Twitter for her neverending support. Sam, you're the best and I wish I could carry you around in my pocket.**

* * *

><p>After that odd moment in the Ferris wheel with Austin, Ally lost her good sense for a few days, stuttering awkwardly around him and saying stupid things.<p>

However strange that moment had been, within a few days everything had returned back to normal.

So, when— a few weeks later— Dez returned to Sonic Boom from "an outing where we frolicked" with Trish, and started asking theoretical questions, Ally didn't think anything was out of the ordinary (because Dez was _weird_).

"Say, Ally," said Dez, anxiously sidling up to the counter. "Can I ask you a theoretical question?"

"Sure, what's up?" She looked up to meet his eyes, then started when she saw the lipstick marks all over his face. "Oh my god, Dez, what happened?"

"Damn fangirls mobbed him," snapped Trish, speaking up for the first time since she entered the store.

Dez grimaced, touching his face. "Yeah, apparently ginger directors are really hot these days..."

"No they're not, those girls are just stupid and don't know what a truly amazing guy is like," retorted Trish viciously.

"Hey, what about your latest boyfriend? Andrew or Alasdair or something? What, is he a truly amazing guy? I don't think so—" Dez goaded.

"Shut up!" Trish cut him off quickly.

"Whatever; he stood you up so he's obviously not a truly amazing guy..." Dez trailed off as Trish stormed out. "Ugh..." He face palmed, then turned to Ally. "Too soon?"

She winced and nodded. "Too soon."

Dez sighed, propping his elbows up on the counter and cradling his head with his hands. "Everything I say makes her angry... What do I have to do to get her to notice me as something other than a nuisance and sometimes a friend?"

Ally patted his shoulder sympathetically. She was the only one Dez had told about his (completely unexpected, strange, not understandable) crush on Trish. "Oh Dez... I'm sorry... uh, maybe you could try making it up to her? Somehow? I don't know...?" She cleared her throat uncomfortably as Dez shot her a baleful look.

"Anything I do will result in her exploding at me," he explained dryly, seeming resigned to his fate. "Ah well, I might as well try. If I'm not back by nightfall, check all the hospitals in the area!" he called morosely over his shoulder as he left.

Ally could only shake her head at her peculiar friend. Then, who the _hell_**(1)** says nightfall, anyway?

The thought barely passed through her mind before Dez burst in and raced back to where she stood behind the counter. "Hey, Ally?" he tried to ask nonchalantly while breathless and panting from the quick sprint he took back to Sonic Boom.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Say you knew this girl who was a really shy, socially awkward, but talented musical nerd," he started, and already Ally could see this conversation spiraling lower into the pit of absurdity. Though she was kind offended that he'd described her so bluntly and in such an utterly lame way. She was dense when it came to romance, but she wasn't stupid— she knew they weren't talking about some hypothetical girl; they were talking about her. "... and, say that _theoretically_, it was this _hypothetical_ girl's birthday the next week," continued Dez, and Ally nodded dutifully. "What do you think this girl would like for her birthday?" he finished.

Ally spoke carefully. "Well, I think she'd really like some gift cards and maybe that new book of Chopin... but in her wildest dreams— since we're speaking _theoretically_—" she shot him a pointed look, which passed by him obliviously. "In her wildest dreams," she began again, "I think she'd want a puppy and a private performance from Bruno Mars."

Dez nodded, jotting everything down. "What?" he asked, seeing her affronted look (honestly, he didn't have to overdo the innocence and theoretical-ness). "This is all hypothetical, I'm just taking notes 'cause I need it for Mr. Yulian's Creative Writing class." He wrinkled his nose. "Damn situation prompts," he muttered lowly, cursing.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Crap, that's right, we have to finish that prompt!" She was out the door in a flash, mumbling about forgotten assignments and _see, Ally, you shouldn't have spent the weekend with Austin singing karaoke when you should have been doing your homework! Even if he did smell really nice and stuff..._

In her panic, her mind completely erased all memories of her (_hypothetical_, _theoretical_) conversation with Dez, but not before realizing that _duh_, Dez really _wasn't_ talking about her.

Still standing in Sonic Boom, blinking at how suddenly Ally left, Dez smirked, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice save, Fischer**(2)**," he congratulated himself (though he actually did have to go complete that prompt...) under his breath. "And now to make amends with Trish..." He shuddered, then squared his shoulders. "I am man, hear me ROAR!... Wait. Isn't that for women to say?"

"...?" went the customers in the store as they all stared at the ginger, who was unknowingly voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Well, androgyny and all that, right? Gender equality!..." He was still going.

* * *

><p>Monday came and went by, then Tuesday, too, so nothing eventful happened until Wednesday.<p>

"ALLY!" hollered Dez, maelstrom-ing his way into the store.

Ally only raised an eyebrow yet again at his antics— she was actually getting quite good at that— and placed her palms flat against the counter. "What?" she snapped bitingly, and Dez reared back in surprise.

"Whoa there tigress, what crawled out of your ass and died?" he riposted and was met with only a glare— again, another thing she had learned how to do recently. She found it was quite useful when girls were throwing themselves on Austin and he seemed to be enjoying it and god— _Whoa_. Breaaaaath.

"SHUT UP DEZ." The look on her face alone was enough to make him back up and throw his hands up in the universal signal for _don't shoot_.

"Are you... on your period?" he asked hesitantly, slowly inching his way back to her.

She groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Yesssssss," she hissed, drawing out the last letter with frightening chilliness. She sighed, seeing the scared look on his face. "Sorry, Dez. What's up?"

He breathed another sigh of relief, glad that the normal, mellow, calm Ally was back... sort of. He could still see the fatigue in her smile and wow, her eyes were so incredibly red... Wait. _Focus_.

"Dez," prompted Ally, a slight grin grazing her features. "I can hear you muttering, you know..."

He fumbled through his apologies— because Demon Ally on her period is fucking terrifying— then went on to the matter at hand. "So, I tried 'making it up' to Trish today, and you know what she did to me?" His tone was outraged, and she stifled a laugh. "Do you, Ally? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME." After assuring him that no, she did not know what Trish did to him, he continued. "She slapped me! She slapped me, Ally, then threw her bag at me, the whole entire thing. And of course, because someone up there must really hate me, the bag was open and everything spilled out, including some stapler that managed to hit me in the head and oh my god I just hate everything right now." He finished in one breath, and vaguely, she was impressed.

She patted him on the shoulder consolingly and somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered the fact that this gesture was becoming way overused when it came to Dez. "I'm sure she'll get over it... eventually..." Even to her own ears she sounded unconvinced, and with a dramatic dry sob, Dez threw himself into her arms. She staggered back from his sudden weight, then awkwardly stood there, arms limp by her sides. Honestly, Dez was such a drama queen... And when she told him just as much, he snorted and removed himself from her person.

"Only when it comes to Trish," he replied, and that was good enough for her.

"I still feel uncomfortable every time we talk about this," she remarked dryly.

"What, my failed attempts at wooing your best friend?" Dez scoffed. "Please, pretty soon you'll be coming to me, wailing about Austin. Actually, if things go unexpectedly well, you'll be running to me _and_ Trish."

She made a non-committable sound and all was peaceful for a moment. Then, "Wait... Did you say that you only tried making it up to Trish today?"

He blinked, confused. "Yes...?" he answered uncertainly.

"Dez!" She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly and he backed up warily (who knew what this slightly deranged, hormonal Ally could and or would do). "How could you do that? Girls' feelings are fragile! You can't just leave them for days on end without doing anything! I swear to god, all you men are so clueless and stupid when it comes to girls!"

He wanted to interrupt and say that Trish couldn't really be classified as a girl (she was more of a raging little kitten than anything else, really), but the dangerous look in her eyes told him to be quiet and slowly inch away and leave. Therefore, he only nodded mutely and took little steps back as her rant now turned to Men and Their Many Shortcomings. By the time he was close to the door, she was lost in her rage about how Men Are Stupid and Long Live Feminism.

He safely decided that now was the time to fetch Austin. Fortunately, the bubblegum-pop star was just on his way into his store, and Dez quickly grabbed his best friend's arm before he entered the Threshold of Extreme Danger, as he had named it. "Dude, do not go in there without being prepared!" he hissed.

Austin blinked. "What?"

"Ally is on her period and I think she's PMS-ing or something, but oh my god, man, it's scary as hell. She's ranting on how much of an idiot our gender is, so I wouldn't go in there if I were you..."

Austin winced. "Am I going to get slapped if I walk in?"

Dez shrugged. "If you do, we can have matching handprints on our faces; joy," he cheered unenthusiastically. "Then again, I did escape with the idea of coming to get you..."

"Why _me_? Do you _want_ me to _die_?" asked Austin seriously.

Dez let out a small snigger at that, but shook his head. "Nah, it's 'cause you have this effect on her, as if—" He looked like he was going to say something else, then shook his head. "Never mind. You'll probably be able to calm her down, so go get her, tiger!" He flashed a thumbs-up at Austin, grinning encouragingly and shooing him off towards the door. "Go on, Prince Charming!" were his parting words.

"You little matchmaker, you," said a voice behind him smugly.

Dez whipped around. "Trish," he said hesitantly.

"Hi," she replied casually.

"Are you... not angry at me anymore?" he ventured.

"No, you idiot, I'm not angry anymore... Your apology was pretty okay," she admitted, turning away to hide the blush spreading up her neck. Actually, his apology had been freaking _adorable_, but he didn't have to know that.

"Good." He smiled, relieved, then draped an easy arm around her. The arm was promptly flicked off and he sulked at her retreating back until she stopped and called back,

"Aren't you coming?"

She was determined not to turn and look at him because she knew that if she did, he'd just be standing there with that stupid dopey grin on his face when _goddamnit_, she did not want to be the person who put that horrible smile on his face.

But then again, maybe she did.

* * *

><p>Back in the store, right after Austin had been cheerfully shoved in, he stood there just scratching his head. "...? Prince Charming...?" He shook his head, deciding that someone had obviously let his crazy best friend into the Coco Puffs again. Slowly and cautiously, he crept towards the counter where Ally was slumped, looking miserable. "Hey Ally..."<p>

Ally's head shot up and she glared. "What do you want, you asshole?" she snapped, and Austin reeled back. Sighing, she slid on top of the counter and sort of... collapsed, in his arms. "I hate everything," she moaned into his neck.

He grinned. "But not me, right? 'Cause I have a car and a license and I can go get the ice cream and the Disney movies..."

He felt, rather than saw, her smile. "You're making it sound like I just went through a bad break-up," she commented lightly, not noticing the way he stiffened at the mention of a boy.

"We can watch people go through bad break-ups on the TV tonight," he offered. "Although, I can't promise that I'll like watching chick flicks..."

She snorted, lifting her face up from his neck. "Yeah right, I happen to know for a fact that your favorite movie is Pitch Perfect."

He reddened and pressed her laughing eyes against his chest. "Could you say that any louder?" he hissed, muffling her snickers with his shirt.

* * *

><p>The next morning found them both curled up in each other on top of her bed, his arms and legs haphazardly thrown over hers, her head lying on his chest and a lazy arm of his thrown around her waist, the other behind his head as he slumbered.<p>

Her alarm clock rang to the tune of Can't Do It Without You, and the sound woke both of them up. With a sleepy smile, he yawned and stretched, untangling himself from her. "Feeling better?" he mumbled.

She nodded. "Yeah, much. Thanks for staying with me last night." She offered him a grateful smile and he beamed in return.

"No problem, I have no objections against watching Fat Amy puh-reach for three hours." He winked, and she giggled. A fond smile came over his face as he watched her try to contain her laughter. Reluctantly, he got up and out of the bed. "I guess I'd better go before someone catches me in here and gets the wrong idea." He gestured around awkwardly, and she laughed again.

"Yeah yeah, go away." She shooed him off with a flapping hand.

"I'll see you at school, then?" He turned warm brown eyes to her and she nodded.

"Sure thing. Thanks, Austin. Really, you're the best."

"What's new?"

"Go!" she laughed off, and with one last grin, he dropped off the side of her windowsill.

She stayed sitting up in bed for a few more minutes, thinking back on last night and smiling uncontrollably. She had been snappy, irritable, and moody all throughout the evening, but he had somehow borne it (albeit with many, many smart remarks thrown in) and even made her laugh and start to enjoy herself halfway through the movie.

He really was something else.

* * *

><p>Friday came and it was Ally's birthday. She woke with high spirits, expecting a birthday breakfast with pickles and pancakes (she picked up an affinity for <em>that<em> particular breakfast moon from Austin), homemade- er, store-bought- by her dad.

However, instead she was met with a note on the fridge saying:

_Out for a run. See you later, honey!_  
><em>~Dad<em>

Ally groaned. If her dad was out "running", it most likely meant that he was doing beginner's yoga and Zumba with the ladies at Dez's mom's yoga shop/gym/spa. Her dad equated running to touching his toes, saying that it required the same amount of effort anyway, so what difference did a few miles make? Besides that, "running" also meant that he'd likely be gone for the entire day, and she was left to her own lonely devices.

Being the good, dutiful (sad, disappointed) daughter she was, she only hummed a little louder and smiled a little brighter, and hoped that Trish, Dez, and Austin (but mostly Austin) would be at school to wish her a happy sweet sixteenth.

(and way deep down inside, she hoped Austin would be feeling cheeky enough today to sneak a kiss onto her cheek)

* * *

><p>Coming into school, Ally was greeted with, "Hey, Ally, can you finish this for me?"<p>

She blinked, turning to Dez and the piece of paper he shoved in her face. She squinted at it, trying to make out the words underneath the food stains. "Is that... your history homework?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, and since I know you're really good at it, why don't you finish this up for me while I go talk to Austin and Trish, yeah?" Without another backwards glance, he was off, leaving Ally standing bewildered in the hallway.

As Dez sped away, he dropped a look over his shoulder at Ally, briefly feeling guilty for giving her an extremely difficult, extremely _fake_ assignment to do, but then he remembered why he was doing this and pushed the guilt away.

"Hey, you guys!" he called, spotting Austin and Trish. "How is Operation Super Secret Surprise Sweet Sixteen going?" he asked in a stage-whisper.

"We're not calling it that, you idiot," huffed Trish, then unconsciously leaned into his shoulder.

Austin raised one brow. He'd have to ask Dez about this later... For now, he was content to discuss the details of Ally's surprise birthday party. "Trish, did you get Bruno Mars' manager on the phone?"

The girl in question nodded quickly. "Yeah, Bruno should be able to come at around 8 tonight." She gave a giggly sigh. "Bruno, Bruno, Bruno... We're on a first name basis now, you know."

Dez glared and mimicked her fawning behind her back, snapping to attention immediately when she whipped around. "Nothing, nothing," he answered nervously when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay... And Dez, how's the food coming along?" continued Austin.

The ginger nodded an affirmative. "Everything's set; I've got Cate's Caterers coming at around 6:30 to set up."

"Awesome!" Austin clapped his hands together, clearly excited. "Now, do we have a plan for how we're going to lure Ally into Sonic Boom?"

"Austin... she works there," Trish reminded him. "I'll just take her out during the afternoon and we'll have a girls' day or something. Then, when everything is ready, I'll bring her back and everyone will surprise her."

"Sounds good. I'll see you two at the party then!" Austin hurried off.

"Same to you," Dez called out. Quickly, he gave Trish a little one-armed hug, then made his exit, long legs striding backwards as he said, "See ya, Trish! Save me a dance, yeah?"

He left her in the hallway with a wondering smile on her face. Dez... of all people...

* * *

><p>Over half the day was over , and none of Ally's friends had come forth to wish her a happy birthday. Ally wasn't a self-centered person by nature, but she thought she was good enough friends with everyone for them to at least drop her two words of "happy birthday". She wondered if they had maybe forgotten...?But really, even Trish, her best friend? And Austin, who had spent the night with her? Thinking of that, she blushed. He had really been so sweet, and for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about his stupid hair which stuck up every which way and <em>oh god<em>, she really wanted to run her fingers through it. On second thought, she remembered that he had been talking about something or the other during lunch, and all she had been able to look at were his lips and the goddamn PB&J sandwich he was eating. Occasionally his tongue would flick out and lick away some peanut butter from his lips and she just... dear lord, she had wanted to kiss him. She blushed pink at the thought of it. However, now that she had allowed the thought to manifest, she wondered why in the world she would want to kiss _Austin_.

In the next second, all eyes were on her. She blinked bemusedly at her classmates, who were all staring blankly at her.

"Madame Dawson?" questioned Madame Fontain, her French teacher.

Ally's head jerked towards the petite woman. "Oui?"

"Répondez la question, Madame," ("Answer the question"), replied Madame Fontain.

Ally blushed harder. "Ahh... je suis désolée, Madame. Je n'ai fait pas attention." ("Ahh... I'm sorry, Madame. I wasn't paying attention.")

Madame Fontain nodded, letting her favorite student off the hook and turning to ask another student.

"Ally," hissed Julia, one of her classmates, "Why are you so red?"

Ally's blush only intensified as she mumbled something along the lines of "Haha... it's really hot in here... _not blushing at all_... haha..."

* * *

><p>"Oh, crap." Ally fumbled with the keys to her car, then dropped them. Sighing, she bent down to pick them up, when a hand out of nowhere did it for her. She straightened, turning to the helpful stranger with a smile. "Thank yo– Ben?"<p>

"W-Who? Who's Ben? I don't know a Ben, haha gotta go bye!" The guy Ally thought to be Ben sped away, arms and legs flailing in his haste.

"What...?" Thoroughly confused, she locked her car and stepped into Sonic Boom, only to see Trish blocking the doorway hastily. "Trish? What are you doing?"

"Ally! What are you doing here so early?" exclaimed Trish. "Aren't you supposed to be at the grocery store?"

Ally shook her head. "I normally would be, but Dad's getting them today... Trish, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing! I just thought you and I should have a nice, relaxing girls' day, so why don't we get into your car and we can go shopping?" Trish offered her a winsome smile as she subtly nudged Ally back towards her car.

"But, the store–!"

"Oh, it's fine, I've got people looking after it. Now c'mon, let's go!"

"Um, okay. Trish, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, so let's go!"

"But–"

"LET'S GO."

* * *

><p>In the much-loved Pretty and Petite, Ally was pushed into a plush seat and left there, still looking bemused as Trish retrieved a dress from the counter.<p>

"I've had this on hold for days," she said excitedly, holding up the black bag the dress came in.

"Um, that's great, Trish, but would you mind telling me what is going on–" Ally's reproaches were cut short when Trish pulled the dress out of the bag. "That's... I actually really like that—"

"You do? Great, go try it on!" Trish shoved the dress at her best friend, ushering her into the dressing room and closing the curtains with a flourish. "Put it on, then come out and show me!"

Ally's only reply was a disgruntled mutter of agreement, but Trish ignored that. As soon as Ally was safely preoccupied, she called Austin and Dez, who were still at Sonic Boom setting things up.

"Hey, what just happened? Why did you leave so suddenly? Was that Ally I saw?" Austin's questions came flooding in, and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Ally got home early from school; I thought she was grocery shopping today but it turns out her dad was doing it today. I had to leave so Ally wouldn't come into Sonic Boom and see all the decorations, and yes, that was Ally you saw." She answered in an impressive two breaths.

"So she passed her driver's test?**(3)** Awesome!" Trish could practically _hear_ him beaming.

"Yeah, yeah, now I gotta go. Make sure everything's ready, and text me when you're ready!" With that, she hung up, just in time to see Ally exiting the dressing room. "Oh my gosh, get that dress. If you don't get it, I'll get it for you. You look so pretty!"

"Really?" Shyly, Ally blushed. Surveying herself in the mirror, she quirked a brow. "Alright, alright, I'll get it."

"Perfect! It might take a while for them to ring it up; you know how Miss Rosa is," said Trish. Miss Rosa, who owned the store, was old and forgetful, and though she ran a very nice boutique, actually buying things was known to take half an hour or more.

Ally grinned, sitting down next to Trish. Wiggling her eyebrows conspiratorially, she said, "Now that we have some much-needed girl time..."

Trish raised an eyebrow, like _yes?_

Ally pounced on the opportunity to wrangle information out of her. "What's going on between you and Mr. Fischer?"

Trish didn't even skip a beat or blush when she answered, "I'm saving him a dance and that's that. If he wants to make a move, that's all on him." She took the liberty to turn her nose up haughtily at her last sentence, and Ally laughed.

"Okay, well, we all know that Dez is infatuated with you-"

"Whatever," muttered Trish.

"INFATUATED WITH YOU," Ally carried on purposefully, louder and overriding Trish's words. "But the question is, how do you feel about him?"

Trish rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, you know..."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "No, actually, I really don't."

Trish took to picking off an invisible piece of lint from her top as she mumbled, "I guess I could maybe start to entertain the idea of considering the possibility of tolerating him... liking him..."

"Well, in the end tolerating and liking is the same thing where marriage is concerned," returned Ally dryly.

"_Marriage?_" Trish bolted upright at that. "Whoa whoa whoa, who said anything about _marriage?_ I haven't even decided if I _like_ the idiot yet!"

Ally's smile was one of indulgence, like the one a parent would bestow on a child while listening to one of their crazy ideas, when, in reality, the parent knew the truth. "Yeah, okay." Her tone was entirely noncommittal, and as such, Trish couldn't accuse her of disbelief. However, she _could_ narrow her eyes at the perfectly innocent-looking songwriter.

"And what about you and Austin?" Trish turned the conversation to Ally with alarming accuracy.

Immediately, Ally flushed. "What do you mean what's going on with me and Austin there's nothing going on with me and Austin hahaha..." she babbled, and Trish only had to raise an eyebrow to break her. "Okay, okay, well... lately I've been getting this strange urge to run my fingers through his hair and, I dunno, _kiss_ him or something... Oh my god, there's something wrong with me, isn't there? I mean I _have_ been seeing strange things lately, like Ben... Maybe I need to get to a hospital? What if I have some new disease that no one's ever heard of..."

Trish gulped as Ally rattled on. Ben? Did he accidentally bump into Ally on her way to Sonic Boom? Well, shit. "Ally, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you," Trish interrupted smoothly, tactfully ignoring her comment about Ben. "Wanting to kiss Austin is not a very foreign idea to about 90% of his fans, you know."

Ally scowled. "Yeah, _I know_." She screwed up her face in an expression of worry. "But _I'm_ not supposed to want to kiss him; he's my _best friend_!"

"Do you know how many marriages spring from initial best friendship? It's very common," assured Trish, echoing Ally's words about marriage smugly.

Ally scowled again. She was having her own arguments thrown back at her! Dude, not cool. "I'll just have to get over this little puppy dog crush," she decided.

Trish's head snapped to her. "Puppy? What puppy? Haha... I don't know what you're talking about..."

Ally was too determined to notice Trish's strange comment. "That's it. I'm going to go back to Sonic Boom right now and tell Austin that we need to lay down some rules about the lack of personal space between us, as well as come up with some sort of timetable so that we're not around each other all the time. That way, I'll get over this... _thing_ as soon as possible, and everything can go back to normal." She sounded so very satisfied with herself, so Trish only offered a half-hearted smile of encouragement, because obviously Ally's plan was never going to work. A&A forever, duh.

"Your purchase is ready," declared Miss Rosa, handing Ally a bag.

"Thanks, Miss Rosa! Trish, c'mon, let's go back to Sonic Boom!" Ally was already up and ready at the door, wanting to put her plan into action as soon as possible.

"Uh... but... you see..." Trish panicked; she hadn't gotten the text from Austin yet confirming that everything was ready back at Sonic Boom.

"Hmm?" Ally's look was expectant.

"Um, uh, I... are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer? Grab some fro-yo, or something?" offered Trish, eyes darting to her phone.

"Nope, I want to get back quickly. Trish, why do you keep looking at your phone?"

"My cousin's pregnant and I'm waiting for her to text me when she's done doing... that thing with the baby," replied Trish hastily. "YES!" The text came through; it was safe for Ally to go back to Sonic Boom. At Ally's questioning glance, Trish explained, "Uh, the thing with the baby was super sensitive, so I'm just glad it all worked out." She was getting better and better at lying; score.

"O-ooookay..."

"Well, c'mon! Didn't you say you wanted to go back?" Trish ushered a very confused Ally back to her car.

"Yeah, but didn't _you_ want to stay?" Ally blinked; had Trish really pushed her all the way into the seat of the car in such a short time?

"But it's all about you today, so let's go back!" insisted Trish. Ally brightened, thinking that maybe Trish had remembered her birthday. Trish, on the other hand, realized that she might be giving away the surprise party, so she quickly amended with, "Not that today's a special day for you or anything, right? Now let's go, wouldn't want to be late!"

"Late to what-"

"Ally, I swear to everything good and holy, if you don't start driving us back to Sonic Boom right now, I will set fire to your stuffed animal collection."

Ally gulped, stepping on the gas. No wonder Dez was so scared of her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy ending, and even crappier updating skills. I must be the worst updater on the planet.**

**Same excuses as usual; no time, no inspiration, no motivation. Except, this time it took me almost a year to crank out another chapter, and I'm very sorry about that. You should know that I do read every single one of your reviews, PMs, and other comments. They've been the cause for motivation, and bit by painful bit, the TOFK 11 came to be.**

**The next to be updated is NESIWBE, which has reached unbelievable numbers of reviews, so I'm ecstatic and I may have danced around a bit when I checked the review count. **

**Speaking of NESIWBE, in a review or a PM, tell me your head canon (imagined) Raura moments. I'll try to incorporate a few into the new chapter.**

**(1) I figure that since they're 16, swearing isn't uncommon. This story is rated T, so don't go ape-shit on me for the swears. (2) I made up a last name for Dez. (3) The legal age for starting driving actually IS 15 in Florida.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: from_sabrina **

**I sometimes post updates, but most of the time I'm a mess :)**

**check out raurahq {dot} tumblr {dot } com. It was our one-year anniversary yesterday :***

**'Til next time,**

**From,**  
><strong>Sabrina<strong>


End file.
